Secrets
by RubyandSapphire
Summary: I didn't want any of this. I didn't want to be around other people. Now that he's back and I've been chosen it feels like the stakes got a whole lot higher.
1. Chapter 1

Watching snow fall is wondrous thing. All those little dancing dots whirl around in the sky in a unique way. Look closely and see all the twinkling patterns. In a way they're like stars. The man behind all this was Jack Frost. Who looked to be 17, but was really over 100. Jack was very naughty. He also did not get along with the Easter bunny. The Easter bunny was all serious and jack was all fun. They were both guardians. Sworn to protect the children good or bad, naughty or nice. There were other guardians too. Like Santa, a guy you really don't wanna get angry with you. Then there was tooth. When your first meeting her hide your teeth. Jack found this out the hard way. Then there was Sandy, whose full name was Sander-son Snoosman. As you could guess he was the Sandman, who was also mute, but made little pictures out of magic gold sand so people could under stand him. It was like sign language. Sometimes it was easy to understand, and sometimes you'd just get lost. (No really, i confuse sorry with thank you all the time, so i just guess thank you and move on.)

Well back to jack. All he was doing tonight was sitting on a wall thinking about a trick to play on Bunny. _Maybe I should make it snow in hi warren. Nah, it might kill the colour spraying flowers an Bunny would be ticked. Or maybe I should hide next time we have a meeting, then bunny will get all mad the I'll throw a bunch of snowballs at him. Nah, last time i threw snowballs at the poll i got a ten minuet lecture from North about don't break the toys. Or maybe-_ His thoughts were cut off when he saw footsteps. He saw footsteps, but no feet. Then more. Then more. As a little wind blew the steps moved more to the side. _This thing could be hurt or weak._ So Jack flew down to the situation. The footsteps only moved faster as he came closer. So he flew down faster. The the footsteps moved even faster. _So the chase is on. _Thought Jack as he grinned.

**At the Poll**

"Where in the blinking eggs could frostbit be!" Bunny shouted sounding very enraged. There was a meeting and Jack was now very late. And Bunny was a bit angry with him. "Calm down Bunny, I'm sure he'll be here any minuet now. He was probably making sledding more fun than it already is for some child, it is daytime in half of the world." This really didn't help Bunny at all. "So you think Jack is out for some joyride, while we're stuck in here waiting for him!" "Bunny please!" said North. "Just calm down. So Jack's a little late for this meeting like he is for every meeting, big deal." "But you said it was important!" "That was just to get you to come quicker." If Bunny had a rage-o-meter it would be broken by now. "I need to go cool off." He said as tapped his foot on the ground. He jumped into the hole it made in the floor, then sealed it up with a flower. Sandy made a carrot and a snowflake symbol. "You think Bunny went off to find Jack?" The little gold man shook his head yes. "I'll go get the sleigh." said North. Because right now the case was on for every one.

**A.N Read and review. I know i Still have another story to work on, but i had this one in my head for 2 years and i really wanted to post it and plus I'm thinking about what to happen next chapter of my other story. So please leave a comment. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the Chase is on.

Still chasing the footprints, he had his eyes set on following the thing he was chasing. Jack thought about nothing else but what it may be. That was until a certain bunny popped up in front of his his face. "Bunny! When did you get here?" he asked surprised and confused.

"Where were you Jack?! You missed a very important meeting!"

"Well sorry, but I'm kinda busy!"

"Doing What!?" This bunny was officially Ticked.

"Chasing that!" Jack said pointing forwards. But when Bunny turned around he saw nothing. He scowled at the boy. "What do you think I am, a blinking idiot!?" then as he turned around a snowball hit his face. The bunny was infuriated, not even he was so angry, words could not describe his feelings. As he slowly took out one of his boomerangs Jack said "Oh boy, I should probably run." The two dashed off.

Before anyone could do anything to the other, a sleigh landed on the ground with a loud** THUMP!** "What's going on!?" asked North concerned ad confused.

"Jack missed the meeting because he was chasing his imaginary friend! Then he threw a snowball at my face!"

"Jack is this true?"

"Well only the part about being late and throwing the snowball."

"Well there are footprints all around here, but you two were moving around a lot." Tooth examined.

"Okay, that's it everyone in the sleigh!" North said trying to stop anyone from getting hurt.

As they all got in Jack muttered "It was really there. I saw it."

It was a cool crisp winter night. It was absolutely beautiful. "Can't you just use a snow-globe to transport us to the pole?" asked Jack.

"Yes but it's such a relaxing night, so I thought we should enjoy it with a sleigh ride." In the back Bunny was vomiting over the side of the sleigh. Besides for that part the ride was rather relaxing. That was until a nightmare ran across the sky almost hitting the sleigh.

"What was that?!" Exclaimed wide eyed Tooth.

"A nightmare. Do you think?" Santa said. Sandy made an angry face then stuck his hands up making them like claws.

"I think Sandy's right." said Jack. "Pitch is back, isn't he."

"Let's just hope this encounter isn't as bad as the last one we had." North said. Sandy shook his head in agreement.

**A.N. Sorry ****I didn't update too soon. R&amp;R, and by the way a special shout out to my first reviewer Astrid Frost. Let's all give her a hand. I'll try to make my next chapter longer and finally introduce my O.C. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Shadows

"North trow the globe now!" Jack yelled as a pack of nightmares were about to strike. The old man shook the globe and whispered North pole and threw the globe. The brilliant colours spun everywhere. The sleigh rushed through the portal and spun with it. It spun this way, that way and up and down. Until finally they crash landed in the pole. "I think I like that ride better in a sack." Jack said sounding very dizzy. All the guardians were either dizzy, on the edge of puking, or laughing like North. Sandy was shaking his head a little. He thought the ride was really fun.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Bunny groaned. Just then the blue crystal rose from the floor. "Here we go again."said Bunny.

"I wonder who it is gonna be this time."said Jack. Sandy made a four-leaf clover. Bunny was muttering the usual. Tooth was wondering who'd be in excitement, and North was just watching as the blue figure formed. Until finally the figure was fully formed. (Remember I can't describe this in colour because the crystal is blue.) It was a female figure in a hood. It was lightly coloured, except for a swirling, twisted design on the bottom of the long robe.

"Does anyone know who this person is?" asked North.

"Nope." said Jack

"Not a clue." Tooth replied. Sandy made a question mark. Everyone looked at Bunny.

"What do you think?" he asked. Everyone else sighed. That was until the crystal glowed again. Everyone turned around. It was like a flashback showing Jack chasing footsteps. "Looks like you weren't just chasing you imaginary friend." Jack from the other side of the group blew a raspberry at Bunny.

"Um, guys how do we find the new guardian?" asked Jack.

"We split up. First person to find her get's a free eggnog!" declared North

"Really?" asked Jack excited. He had heard that the elves made the best eggnog you'd ever taste.

"No." replied North. "Now everyone go!"

"Wait!" shouted Tooth. "I think Sandy should go with someone just in case." She said sounding kinda concerned.

"Okay then he goes with Jack." Bunny said.

As everyone left the room a shadow in the corner gave a wicked grin that could scar you for life if you saw it. (But of course no one saw it, _sigh_.) it whispered "Looks like I'll be getting that free eggnog."

**A.N. Sorry i didn't update for like a week. Please review, I'm desperate. Should I make the next chapter from Pitch or Jack and Sandy's point of view. R&amp;R. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Invisible

"So we're looking for a hooded figure, right?" asked Jack. So far they had found nothing and Jack was rather bored. "I'd rather be locked in a room whit Bunny I'm so bored." Jack moaned. (This was true.) It didn't help much that Sandy couldn't talk. In the distance the little golden man saw invisible footsteps. He smiled at this, but then he realized that there was no way he could notify Jack, who was still groaning. He tugged on the bottom of the boy's hood. He didn't really notice. He made a golden bell. Once again Jack didn't notice.

_Think, think, think. How will i get jack to notice me so I can tell him tat I know she's there. _Sandy thought. Then he looked down and saw the snow. He got an idea. _It's worth a shot. _The little golden man picked up a chunk of snow and threw it at him. The cold powdery substance hit his face.

"What was that for?!" Jack asked, brushing his face off. Sandy pointed in the distance. Jack also saw the footprints. "Oh, so that's what that was for." said Jack in realization of the situation. The both hovered over to the footprints and started to fallow the trail. But of course the footprints just appeared faster. So they flew faster. Until finally a trashcan fell over knocking some revealing about a corner of a white dress.

"Gotcha." Jack said with a rather evil look on his face. He placed the end of his staff down which created a trail of ice with a snowflake design. Jack skated over to the the footprints on the trail of ice. Coming to the end of his trail he reached out and grabbed something that felt like fabric. Once his icy hand grabbed it color started to form on the hood. It was all black except for the twisted design on the bottom. It looked like it was a constellation. A pale white glove grabbed his arm and pushed it off.

" Stay away!" she said "I don't want to hurt anyone." She started to run away faster. Sandy made a confused face.

"What was that all about?" asked Jack. Sandy shrugged. "Aw man, we've gotta find some way to notify North and the others. Sandy made a little firework above his head. "Sandy you know that they don't travel." Sandy shook his head yes. "Well I can't stop you from trying." Sandy made a bunch of gold fireworks and a lighter an lit it. He lit the gold fireworks and Jack watched them go up. He had to admit it looked amazing. But these fireworks didn't explode the just travelled on and on.

In Russia, Australia, and India:

In all three countries everyone saw a giant puff of golden smoke. And let me tell ya, if you thought that fireworks are pretty then you should have seen this. Golden fireworks!

All three saw them. Bunny reacted by making a hole and digging to the country that thy were in. But it would still take a long time for him to find Jack and Sandy noting that they were chasing her.

**A.N I know I haven't updated in a while, so I'm sorry. Who do you think will find Jack and Sandy first? Try and guess our mystery girl's name? Oh yeah b.t.w our commenter shout out goes to mysterwriter25601.:) please answer in the comments**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5 Night Sky Lullaby

(I'm gonna make this from the O.C.'s point of view.) It's hard to run away. No one to trust, no one to protect you, it's just yourself. Not really, but for now that's how it is for me. I creep into a corner. It feels almost warm here. But that doesn't stop cold and fear from getting to you. I know I'm invisible to the world, but that doesn't mean I'm emotionless. Feeling tired finally takes its tole on me. I always hear this lullaby when I sleep. But I don't know who sang it to me. My mother died at childbirth, and I never knew my father at all. In fact i never really knew anyone. But somehow I remember the some, well most of it. I'm pretty sure it goes something like this..

_**Night Sky Lullaby**_

_**Lullay Moon Princess, **_

_**Good night twinklette mine, **_

_**Rest Under Moonlight Embrace,**_

_**Sleep Now... Awaits. **_

_**I'll Keep The Coolness of, **_

_**But Carry In Kind, **_

_**All The Stars O fNight. **_

_**More Stars Shine Than You Know,**_

_**Not One Out O Place,**_

_**In A Twinkling Aray, **_

_**Sweeps Softly... Between The Foam, **_

_**While Footsteps Creep Softly Into The...Under Moonlight,**_

_**And ... You Shall, **_

_**In Between My Soft... **_

Well I'm sorta sure that goes like this. But I'm too tired to care anyway.

**A.N. Hey guys! This week I can't do a weekly shout out because no one new has reviewed. So i asked my sister what to do and she gave me some advice, so I might as well take it. Here it goes. If you review then you get and invisible and transparent cake. Also try and guess the O.C.'s name, now that I've given you a sorta hint. And also I'm not posting until I have 7 reviews. Since i have two already, all you guys have to do is give me five more. Bye+R&amp;R. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Other Dimension

_Where am I? What is this place? Oh it's so cold here. I see the sky, it's pink and orange, but also cyan at the bottom. Everything else is black, trees, flowers, the ground. I think I see a little girl. She's made of sand. Black sand. She goes over to me. Now there are for of them. Everything is swirling around me. I feel like I'm nauseated. My vision is so messed up like it's spinning, and everything's starting to black out. _

"Ring around the rosy." One of them starts as the others join in to her song.

"A pocket full of posies,

Ashes,

Ashes,

We all fall down!"

"Cows in the meadow,

Eating buttercups,

Ashes,

Ashes,

You won't stand up!"

_She grabs my dress and starts clawing up it digging her nails into my ribs, then she grabs my head and tries to pull me down, along with the other kids, grabbing me and claws coming out them. "OFF!" I shout. They all explode. All that's left of them is the sand of which they came from. I sit. I'm alone here, then darkness and silence pervade. Why, _I think, _why was I ever even created. I bring s much misery to everything and one i meet. That's why i want them to stay away. _

_I feel myself crying. I don't know why. Is it because i killed a bunch of little girls? Is it because my ribs? Maybe it's fear. Probably is. I have so many things to fear right now. He's out there. I'm all alone, or maybe it the fact this isn't a dream, that this place actually exists, and that this is technically my home. Not any more. It's all been corrupted. By him. _

**A.N. I'm sorry that I didn't update in lie a month. Here are the reasons; **

**#1 throughout this week I've had 6 tests to study for. **

**#2 this chapter really fits in with Halloween.**

**#3 i've been working on an animated film for the pbs kids **

**website (a challenge from my cousin) **

**If you are ticked at me, then put it in the comments. Also i will not abandon this story like did with my other one. (no one had even read it) All in all I'm super sorry R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.**

**Hey guys! I wanted to do my weekly shout outs, but no one was reviewing, so i found my list of followers and this is my Big Bang weekly shout out. **

**This weeks mentions go to: **

**Bre Days,**

**DaisyRuthBlack,**

**DharamaLuzader,**

**Julie Monroe, **

**KuorHime11219, **

**Shira2676,**

** , and **

**miclovesdance. **

**Let's all give them a hand. (audience clapping) Thank you all you're way too kind. I bet one of you is blushing back there. Sorry about updating a lot. School is starting to catch up on me with tests and stuff. Anyway i just wanted to say thanks to anyone who read this and happy Halloween! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Darkness Inside Part 1

_Ooh my head feels so woozy._ "So that's where you're hiding!" said a rather young voice. _Of all the times _for_ my robe to not be invisible! _

The black hooded figure stood up. Looking ready to fight, Jack saw the bottom of a ice-white face.

"Really, you're gonna try and fight me?" He asked sort of confused. The robed girl nodded as she slowly pulled out a thin silvery white sword. Jack, realizing that this too dangerous for an ice covered stick, made a thin frost covered sword. A smirk started to form on his face. The two lunged at each other. Their swords' clanged each time they hit each other. The dark hooded girl's sword swept across the ground, and Jack jumped, but then with all her might she swung the sword up. The silver blade sliced through the winter's very own sword, breaking off a large piece as the sliver sword almost hit Jack.

"I will admit that was quite impressive." Jack stated with some worry in his voice. Now all he had left to battle with was what was left of his ice sword.

_Finish him! _

_No I won't! _

_But he will hurt you! So much pain, so much pain._

_But he has no part in this. _

_Don't you remember what the called you. How much of a freak they thought you were?! _

_I don't want to remember all the pain. _

_I will make you remember if you don't do what I say. _

_Never! _

_I now have no choice. _

_In the real world with Jack's thoughts,_

"Uh, hello?" Jack waved a hand in front of her hooded face. "Oh come on, that was an epic battle!" _ Why isn't she moving at all?_ "OK, this is getting kinda creepy." He circled around her three times. Nothing happened. He tried making really funny faces. She didn't move a muscle. _What the heck is going on?_ Then suddenly, she started screaming, as she slowly collapsed down to the ground.

Back In Our O.C."s Head

_This would all stop if you just weren't a weak, spineless, coward! _

_That's a lie! You'll never stop showing me these things even if i give you control! _

_Why do you resist me? It is a foolish idea. _

_Because i know what will happen if i don't! Now get out of my head! _

_You know you can't hold me back anymore, or a least not for too much longer._

_As long as I'm living i will try! _

_And you do not realize that i could kill you at any given moment. _

_I have realized that before, and i also know that if you did kill me your plan would fail! _

_Smart girl._

Back to Jack

Jack was panicking. (and i think i made it obvious why.)Because no one would know what to to do at all. All his worry turned into confusion, when he heard a _Snap!_ Not the kind of snap you hear from someones' fingers, but the kind you hear when you or someone else breaks a bone. This was confusing for him because all that was happening was her screaming in pain sort of a scary painful way only taking a few second every so often to hyperventilate.

_What the hell did you do to me!?_

_I snapped part of your spinal cord to make your subconscious body calmer, easy to repair._

_You had no right! _

_But soon enough i will. And besides, you and i both know that there's things i could do to your material body that are worse than that. _

_But i'll still wins this fight. _

_That is irrelevant, but true I suppose. But and i both know that when we find him that i will become more powerful than ever, and i will be finally able to take full control over your material body. _

_You mean when you find him, since I'm not searching for him! In fact I'm ending this **NOW! **_

O.C.'s P.o.v,

When I wake up i have to blink under the bright light. Once my eyes adjust, i see Santa, the Easter bunny, tooth fairy, who looks somewhat happy. I also see the Sandman (he's kinda popular where i come from.) And Last but not lest Jack Frost. Now i know I'm in trouble. "oh boy." I whisper.

A.N.: hi guys, sorry i didn't update in a while. No shout out this week. :(

Also I'm not posting until i have three more reviews. And invisible cheerios for all reviewers and guess the O.C.'s name. Thank you and good bye! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

**A.N. It's been toooooooooooo long since i posted. So i wanted to do a sort of challenge for a P.O.V, so I'll make this chapter about that little powerful voice inside our O. C's head. Enjoy, i tried ;) **

The sword fight scene

Honestly i was getting tired of the dance of lightstone and ice. All I could do was sit and watch. But then an idea just sort of popped in my head. Of course it would involve us separating for a few seconds, which could could kill me or her. In this case i figured that would more likely kill her than me and I needed to keep her alive. But now it was time to take a risk.

I called to her, and for once she listened to me as i explained. Though she still declined my offer to help, I was not all that angered at her since we had had disagreements often. I tried to explain once more to her but with a more stern tone, since she didn't appeal to my rather gentle offer. Once again she declined. This annoyed me on how well she was holding her ground. That's when i decided to take matters into my own hands. As she was about to bring the sword upwards, i astro-projected myself to finish this fight once and for all. I took out my very own sword of darkcrystal and swung it upwards with her blade. The damage to the petty boy's ice sword was fatal.

Although I'd damage her subconscious bod from the separating, i still wanted to talk to her about her something, that was rather important to me.

"_What was that !"_

"_A little help from me. After all, it's nice to have friends that are always with you now isn't it." _

"_You're no friend. You're a monster!" _

"_Sop this right now!" _

"_I see no reason to!" _

"_Because when i was out there,studied the way that the boy was acting." _

"_I'm listening." _

"_He didn't want to hurt you. Instead his fighting was a distraction. Like the kind one would use to call on friends. In my mind i think they're either hunting you, or you're the new guardian." _

**A.N. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper sorry about like never updating. All you guys are awesome and thanks for fallowing this story. R&amp;R bye :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10? :Initiation and Rebellion

"Good to see you're finally up!" boomed a voice that anyone could recognize. It was North, one of the small group of guardians. I knew who they were. Santa, Bunny, Tooth fairy, Sandy, and of course Jack Frost. Jeez, I wonder what made them so desperate that they felt that they needed to hire Jack frost. I would probably include the man in the moon, but I don't get how it works with him. Well now it's time to get one of my biggest questions out of the way.

"Why am I here?" I ask. I had one question, they only had one answer.

"So it does talk." said the fun loving Jack Frost. He had the nerve to call me an it. I give him a small glare. There are many things i can tolerate being called. An it is not one of them. I still must hold back my anger.

_How do you stand for this?! _

_Patience. _

_Though you are very low on a scale of many things, but you do not deserve to be called an it! _

_In case you haven't noticed this is jack frost. _

_There is only a certain amount one may tolerate, regardless of whom they are tolerating. _

_Funny, how for once you're the one amusing me and not me amusing you. _

_Never mind that I know why you're really here. _

_Oh, and why may that be if you wouldn't mind explaining? _

_Well you see it's very simple. You are a guardian! _

She wasn't the only one to tell me the big news. At the same time i heard north say the same things. This was something i felt overjoyed about. Except the the fact that i saw something reflected in the distance. I didn't see myself though, I could only see my darker counter part staring back at me , she started to smile the way she always did, with pure darkness.

_I can feel this feeling within you but now it has rapidly dropped. This is not normal for you. What is it. I do not think that i feel the same thing under these circumstances? _

_This is an emotion we both have called doubt. You are more confident than me so you may not feel them the same times that i feel it. _

_I am noting this. _

I still find it weird when her personality shifts like that. One thing it's shows a more gentle side to her, but also it rather unexpected. I know they want an answer, so i shall give what i promise. "No." i simply state. Everyone seems a little shocked.

" What do you mean no?" said the older man in the red. Why was he not surprised by this?

"I said no." i said as quietly as i did before. I suddenly feel weird. All the colours in the room start to spin. The keep going rapidly around, and around. My breathing starts becoming more intense. All these different coloured monsters come out, and start coming closer. My eyes widen with fear, and the breathing becomes more intense like the room's running out of air. There is some sort of laughing in the background that sounds so terrifying like it pierces into my soul. I can't take this anymore, all this fear it swallowing me into it.

"ENOUGH!" i shout letting out a blast of black sand. Everything is back to reality, but i still let it out. Everyone's face is in either horror or shock. Before anyone can say anything i say two simple spells.

"EVASHTIWAKAOLCFOKRAD YLFYAWA!"

Then i vanish. I start to tear up. I'm gone. But why not forever? Why not?

**A.N. Omg guys i am so sorry. I made this earlier like last month but lost it in my computer. I couldn't get it too often because of four siblings. ** **And a new announcement, I couldn't think of a name for the voice (right now I'm calling her darkside.) so you guys get to pick a name and write in the reviews. Please help me. Also this shout out goes to...Batgurl17 and Dinokitty-says-rawr! (nice name)Next chapter's coming soon. So happy reading and don't forget to be awesome **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11?: A stroke of fear.

_I must congratulate you. _

_For what, being the monster that I am! _

_No, for being assertive. I wonder what would of made you do something like that? _

_You did. You're the one that caused those hallucinations! _

_You know there's a bigger question right now than who did what. That would be why on earth did the man on the moon would choose you! Honestly my friend it makes me laugh so hard. _

_He chose Jack Frost, and that turned out great. _

_I suppose so, but that still doesn't make up for choosing you! Oh I can't stop laughing! _

Touching the ground is one of a few things that reminds me of who I am. I am bound to the prison which is the ground. I still look up and wonder what's it like to have the feeling of flight. Just to soar for once would be the one feeling of freedom that i would hold forever. Just once. Noe I must wait for him.

At the pole:

"Does anyone really know what just happened back there." questioned Tooth still in a bit a state of shock.

"Well just dodged a bullet. I mean come on. Who on this bloody earth would let a monster like that ever be a guardian?" said bunny in his usual Australian accent. Sandy made a question mark above his head.

"Uh Sandy, what are you trying to say?" asked Jack. Sandy made multiple sings: a small picture of a hooded figure, the a small sing of pitch, and a thumbs beside a hooded figure and thumbs down beside pitch. "So you think they're opposites but with the same powers?" Sandy nodded his head yes. "I kind of doubt that." Jack pondered on this for a few moments, then he came up with an odd plan. "Hey guys! I've got a plan!"

"Well spit it out already!" said North

"This is how it works. Tooth, North, Bunny you head to the tooth palace. If we lure her to there then we can confront her. I know for a fact that she can't fly. We've had a duel. Any ways i kinda have a hunch that i know where she is. Me and Sandy will go there and confront her. Using one of your globes to portal to tooth palace. Then we confront her."

"Jack this may just be one of the most stupid things I've ever heard." said bunny "But it may just work." Everyone else nodded yes. North got the globes jack threw his and he and Sandy stepped through the coloured portal. When he stepped she looked as if she if she was waiting for him.

" I suppose you have come to pursue me, is this the truth?" she simply stated. "But wait, I already know the answer to that question . Is my answer correct?" Jack nodded. He knew she knew the answer. "then throw the portal and i will come silently as you wish."

"And why would do that?" asked Jack

"Because I almost trust you. And besides, I know why am coming with you and Sandy. Why make it a struggle. I have learned my lesson about rebelling." she raised her hands up partially looked up for a moment, then put her head down and shed a single small tear. Jack threw a globe and gestured his hand for her to go. She stepped through. Next was Sandy and then Jack. Jack had to wonder why she would come so easy this time and not the last. And what her lesson?

Tooth palace was a grand place. It shun under the sun. "I know why I'm here." she stated

"Why might that be?" asked bunny with his usual stern look on his furry face.

"To ask questions. You have questions, and you know i have answers. True?"she paused for a moment standing in front of the main five.

Now i feel trapped. It's almost as if i the fears have triumphed over the one thing i tried to protect. Now i sense something darker within this area. I feel that now is the best time to give the real answer.

"One thing before i tell you. We're not alone here right now. there is someone else here. He has a dark presence." i turn towards it and see a figure that turns my blood cold an my eyes widen. "Pitch Black." I nearly choke out.

"Hello North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth, and of course Jack Frost. So lovely to see you all here." he said petting a nightmare's mane. He turned his head and smiled as he looked at me. "Oh now who's this. Don't tell me it can't be you." he phased into the shadows and came out of no where. But all that mattered to me was that he was closer to me now. My breathing is now more intense.

"I could almost say it's you, but with the hood in your face. Anyway I've found a new little trick that i want you to see." his voice seemed rather calm for the situation. He started to twist his hand and my arms started to move."Now let's see that pretty face of yours." now there was a grin on his grey face. I started to try and hold my arms back but they were being forced.

"Pitch!" cried Jack he shot an beam of ice at him, but Pitch's reflexes came in to dodge it.

_Help me please! _

_I can't do it without you letting me out for a few moments! _

_You'll have to find another way then! _

_Please Just let me out! _

_Never I can't, I just can't! _

_Please just let me. He's using the dark energy in your body, and moving it around, to control you! Just let me out and I can stop him! _

I start to lift off the ground. The oxygen is being pulled away from me, I'm choking! I couldn't even see if there was fighting anymore all i could do was try to hold back my body from showing my face.

_HELP PLEASE! _

_Then let me out! _

_No! _

_You need to let me out! _

_...I..c..can't... _

_Please! You're dying! Just let me out! _

_... _

_What can i do. Separating us would hurt to the point of her body not being able to take it , but if I don't then she'll definitely die. Pitch has gone too far this time! I am so sorry for doing this but i have to take my own chances. _

Her eyes shun for just a moment. Then something seemed to come out of her. The black figure drifted down. The guardians took a fighting position at the figure. She stuck her arm out. Taking two steps and looked at Pitch. "Stop this Pitch! It is one thing to bring your own bag of surprises to the party, but this is another to insult the host." her voice was firm and angry.

"What the real reason What do you need her for."

"I need to stay inside of her and i can only go out of her such short amounts of time. I will not allow any harm to come to her. I still need her and i will not allow anyone to harm her, especially not with the torture of this sort of dark magic. Let her go now."

"Fine, Fine." he said letting go of his dark magic grip. She fell panting. Not awake, but alive. "But you know I will be back. Next time you won't be strong enough to persuade me." And with that he sunk into a shadow.

I turn around to face the guardians. I won't allow them to remember this, and hurt her about it. "TFIHSEHTSDNIM!" they all give a cry and fall to to the ground. Except Jack who looked at me. "Don't worry they will be fine. They cannot know of this event. I leave it with you, because my counter trusts you. Find her and protect her. Pitch will be back and he wants her. Understand."

"I understand ." I said. She was wearing a black mask that was the same shape a fox's head. It covered one half of her face. I watched as she walked over to her. She shed a tear on her and gently picked her up.

"erotsersihtluos ylfyawa." she said gently and then they were gone. And now I'm standing here alone.

**A.N. Hi guys! 2 in one day. That's kind of nice. Now please comment on the name please. And R&amp;R. Bye:)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Mysteries

I feel a bit of cold hit my neck. I open my eyes and look up. It's snowing. I give myself a small smile. I wonder where you are tonight Jack Frost. The guardians! I forgot! _Where am I ? _

_Safe. You are safe. _

_What do you mean I'm safe. _

_Your life's not in danger anymore and so now you are safe. _

_When was my life in danger? _

_When pitch took control of you. And you won't have to worry about the guardians. They don't remember it. _

_Why do i feel so weak right now. I can't move. _

_You see, when you were dying i forced myself out of your body. I knew it may hurt you, but death was not a better option. _

_You did what!? I told you to find another way! _

_And thought gratitude was in order. I forced Pitch to let go of you, and also expect Jack to find you, I let him keep his memory and told him to find you and keep you safe. I cannot anymore, because if i do it will weaken you so much that you will be the edge of death. If you were to try and hold me back it would have taken your life force. _

_You do realize one could question your motives. _

_All you need to know is that i will only allow myself to torture you. No one else shall lay finger on you with such dark magic as Pitch attempted. _

_Nice to know how special I am, isn't it._

_Stay safe. _

I look up to see a boy with white hair. "Jack Frost." i ask knowing the answer. He smiles and hovers down from the building as i stand up.

"You called for me milady."he says with a smirk and a slight bow. This slightly embarrasses me and i sort of laugh. I haven't felt like this in years. It's always been fear within me. I can't just shake off this odd feeling of joy? He reached out his hand and i nervously took it. It felt rather awkward, yet somewhat enjoyable.

**I know you guys probably hate time gaps but.. **

29 minuets later.

_I have to say. This is probably the first time that I've done something that hasn't caused you pain. _

_I suppose. _

_Well jack is rather charming isn't he. _

_I guess. Wait a minuet! You have a crush on Jack don't you? _

_Me! No! Why would you even think about that! _

_So you do. _

_Silence! _

_Someone's getting embarrassed. _

_Gikk! Fituph! No not at all! _

_Mm Hmm. Embarrassed. _

**Jack P.O.V **(I had to do this)

I don't know if there's something wrong with me, but she hasn't said a word in like ten minuets. Although like half an hour ago i did make her laugh. Noting how our other meetings went, I'd say she's forgiven me. Well let's see. I chased her multiple times, had a sword fight with her and kidnapped her, wow she's pretty forgiving noting what I've done to her. Then again she may be having a conversation with that spirit thing. I mean ti's living inside her soul basically. It would explain a lot of things like odd silences not being so silent for her.

On one hand everything you would do privately wouldn't be so private now would it. On another if you ever needed to talk to someone it wouldn't be so hard to find someone to talk to. I wonder what it's like to be her. Just for a day. It must be odd. I hear a sound. Like a nay i turn to look and what i see is not something that i like.

**O.C. P.O.V **

_Did you hear that ? _

_What might that be? _

_It sounded like a hoarse! _

_Then turn and look. _

I turn around and look. I see three nightmares. "Really Pitch. That's all you could do three, just three!" Jack laughed. I have to admit three was a small number for those. The three moved to reveal at least ten more. " Uh, maybe we should run."

"Agreed." and with that we dashed off with the mares chasing us. Good thing we were in a park. Lot's of trees in a forest. We jumped over the fence and dashed through the trees. Jack flew of course. All the dark trees are like a maze . No way to find an exit. Once i see that we are ahead of the mares by a small bit i remember something. Then i ask a question to Jack. "Do you trust me?"

**Jack P.O.V **

What does she mean do i trust her! Barely know her and in the middle of running she asks me that! Well i gotta reply so here it goes "Kinda. Why do you need to know!" i ask to the crazy question.

"Then stop running." i stop moving. The next thing she does is is quite surprising. "yek desruc ym kcolnu!" she says. Next thing you know I'm falling. I was flying a few seconds ago now everything's pitch black and I'm falling. Next thing i know i open my eyes and look around. What i see tells me there's going to be a lot of explaining to do.

**A.N. I've been cruel with this update. Any of you who still read are mad i am guessing you now hate me. Any way chapter two is coming of deep in the meadow. I just need to finish it. And i left you guys with some suspense to keep you in there. While i was on ''vacation'' i read other fanfics to help with writing and stuff like that. Most people review the O. C.s so please tell me what you think about her. Guess the names and thanks to batgurl17 for a entry and we got to have a conversation through email so i'm meeting other authors in a way. Anyway thanks for sticking with me it makes me feel awesome to now you guys like what i do. Sorry for being a jerk, Bye! ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: First strike

"Could you please explain where the heck i am?" Jack asked. All he saw was a maze of bookshelves and a table with papers scattered on top and a telescope that sat upon a ledge. The roof was domed shaped and was made of glass. He looked up and all he could see was billions of stars. "You transported me to a library in space?"

"Actually it's a library sitting between dimensions." Jack was still confused. "It's a gateway between two different worlds. I learned all my spells here. One thing you should know, the books are quite lively here. If you think of a specific subject then books on that subject will appear."

"Why did you go to our dimension when you could have stayed here?" Jack asked

"Because i saw some black sand on a shelf one day and felt the need to make sure everything in your world was alright. Little did i know that Pitch was back." With that she disappeared into one of the shelves. Jack decided to take a walk around to at least look at the place. After what had seemed to be hours of walking for him he heard something. Like the plucking of a violin. The notes it was playing were oddly combined to make a beautiful song.

On one of the shelves he saw one of the books wiggle around like it was trying to get free. He walked over to the shelf and pulled out the book. It leaped out of his hand opened itself. It started writing words in cursive way

_Hello Jack Frost. There is no need to fear since you know of our book system. Just take a quill and start writing what you want to know. _Jack grabbed a white feather and began writing as soon as the ink faded away. I didn't want to know anything right now, thankyou. _ What about the song you're hearing? _ What's there toknow?_ It only plays on full moons. It also has lyrics to it. I do wish i could hear them sung with the beautiful strumming. _Whatare they? _ If you would love to now. Then i shall tell you so. _

_Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, Come little children, the time's come to play, Here in my garden of shadows. _

_Fallow sweet children, I'll show thee the way, Through all the pains and the sorrows,Weep not not poor children, For life is this way, Murdering beauty and passions. _

_Hush now dear children, it must be this way, To weary of life and deceptions, Rest now my children, For soon we'll away, into the calm and the quiet. _

_Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment, Come little children, The time's come to play, Here in my garden of shadows. _

_They're very interesting are they not? _ I guess. Um how do youknow my name? _ Are you referring to earlier. Well i know all your names, and all your secrets. And not just yours Jack, i know everyone's secrets Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy i know all of them. Even your friend over there. I know all of her secrets. Why she is so afraid of pitch, what you don't know about her is what i do. Would you like to hear them._ Jack grabbed the book and closed it. The book kept struggling to open itself, but Jack managed to close it. He shoved back in the shelf and rammed other books beside it. The book terrified him. He knew that if the book tried any longer then it would've persuaded him. That book might just be slightly more terrifying than Pitch he thought.

"Are you alright Jack?" A familiar voice said. Jack jumped. She had scared him. At this point anything would've.

"Uh, yeah fine." he lied. He was not fine at all. He had been nearly traumatized by a book.

"I suggest that you return to your world. Your friends would be looking for you. Time passes slower here than in your world."

"Sure, but how exactly do i do that?" Jack asked.

"kcolymyek." once again Jack felt like he was being swallowed into darkness. "Here we go again." he said while he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. A few minuets later he opened his his eyes to find himself lying on the snow covered ground. He stood up and brushed some of snow off his hair. He didn't mind it really, he just felt the need to brush it off.

"I bet i can still have fun." the winter spirit grinned evilly. That night he had froze a teenager's foot to the ground, frozen the top of another goldfish bowl, and covered all the windows in frost on an apartment entire building. Life felt good.

He was standing on top of a house when he saw streams of gold sand float through the air. He touched one with his finger. It didn't freeze. He decided to fallow the trail of gold sand. Sure enough, he found Sandy. "Hey Sandy!" he waved. Sandy ran over to Jack and gave him a hug. "Well what's this for!?" Jack asked surprised. He didn't are that much, as long as he was happy. Little did he know that less fortunate things were happening other places.

Back at the library:

Reading was all she was doing. It was a book explaining dark elements of magic. While deeply reading she noticed black sand pouring out of her fingers. She flinched back and dropped her book horrified.

_It's okay little one. _"You're not the voice." _ No I'm not. I'm different. Like you are. I have darker magic, just like you. You need to embrace it. _ That voice sounded familiar. "Get out of my head!" she shouted. Her hand clutched the side of her head. _Who said I'm in your head? _Her other hand started to bend backwards. What she felt her wrist being broken. She cried out in agony. "Please stop." she begged with a few tears running down her face.

_Only if you join me. _"And turn to the dark arts of magic! Never!"_ If that's what you want. _Next she felt her back bend backwards. She cried out as she heard a snap. Once standing, now she was lying down screaming in pain. _Want more. _Both of her legs bent forwards and she heard two other snaps to add to the pain. By now her hood had come off to revile her face. Icy blue eyes closed with tears streaming down a pale face. Teeth clenched together to keep from screaming.

_So it is you. I remember you from when i first saw you. You're scared now as yo were then. _"You can't be!" her breathing had become intense. Sweat started to run down her face. _Oh but yes it is! One thing you should know. Where there's a shadow i_ _can come through it. I'll always be able to find you. _And with that the stress on her body was to much and she blacked out. 

_What happened!? Are you alright?! _

_S-so glad t-to hear your v-voice. _

_She almost seemed to fall immediately. I caught her and knelt beside her, holding her. She started to cry. "I was so terrified!"_ _she sobbed, as tears ran down her face. _

"_Shh, shh, you're safe now." this time he had hurt her too much. I listened to her crying. In a way to me it was as if she was a small child. Fragile, yet still a fighter. But there were so many areas where she was still weaker. I'm afraid of how easily he can scare her. Even if i still have deal with him, i at least have my own limits. Those limit were just broken. _

**A.N.**__**Just a little chapter i wrote, to relate to all siblings. You'll hate then love each other in like two secs. By the way this chapter goes out to the author of come little children, o took a crack at it and sort of liked it. Well i like the song, and some of the videos to go with it. I say it's worth checking out. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Sights

Jack was flying without a care. All that was on his mind was all the fun he might have that night. Sandy told him to go to North's, but Jack didn't really want to. He just wanted to have some fun. He was flying when he saw a dark figure and then everything went black.

When he woke up he saw everything was black. He stood up and saw the same girl he did at tooth palace. Pale with the black fox mask. Her dress was all black with two shoulder pads that were a dark silver. Dragons heads came out the sides. Her hair was white. All the shaded spots were light grey. Two pieces were resting on her shoulders starting near the bottom wrapped with black fabric till the bottom.

"Frost I have a bone to pick with you, you broke our deal." she said with a stern tone.

"What do you mean? I protected her like you said." Jack said. "And why did you kidnap me?"

"No you didn't. Pitch attacked yesterday night. She is now terrified. I don't want to describe what exactly he did to her. It horrifies even the heartless like me. I can heal the damage, but now she's more scared then ever. And i don't know what the hell he'll do to her next! " her two hands were now fists.

"She let me go back, and can't you not separate anymore." Jack stated arguably.

"I can escape by using dream magic. But only enter or alter dreams.

Look Jack even I'm worried for her, and right now you're the only hope left." she said looking to the ground.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Absolutely nothing." she said. She put her fingers above the eyes of her mask and slid it off. The mask laid there on the "ground". Jack looked at her as she opened her eyes. What he saw made him jump out of his skin.

Her eyes were abnormal. What would've been white was black. Her iris' were red deep red, pupils black as well. "How are your eyes like that?" Jack asked a little scared.

"It's natural." she said.

"Supernatural." Jack said. She glared at him. Which was freakier than it normally would be with those abnormal eyes.

"Don't try it." she said firmly with a darker tone in her voice. "Either way there's something i need to discuss with you..."

_In the _library...

I gasped. Everything hurt so much. My legs and arms and back. I stood up some how. It made it hurt. I knew each step would hurt so much but i had to walk. Only after a few steps i let out a small cry of pain. _It hurts so much, doesn't it? _I turned around. No one. It's not the voice, so that means that it could only be one person. My body tightens up at the sound of his voice. I can feel my heart beating in me. Everything hurts so much all over again. It's all the fear, again. I can't do it. I feel all alone. _I like that about you. It doesn't take too long for someone like Jack Frost to get over fear, but you are special. I suspect that in your life there was always some element of fear. Unlike other people you always knew it was there. And you never fully healed from anything did you? _

His voice purrs as rings though my ears. Not like the way a cat does. A cat purrs when it's showing you it's happy. He was purring at my fear and his satisfaction. It was a mocking purr._ The thing is, i needed you to know that this could stop anytime. If you join me. Or i could do something like this. _I feel the air going away. i clutch my throat_._ I knew he could kill me at any given moment. I knew he would choose to do it like this. Choke me. I cling on to dear life, but everything is still going out black. Pitch black to be exact.

Wake up and look around me to see everything is black. It's pure darkness. I know this place. I'm inside a shadow. Everything feels normal, but you know that it isn't. That's what ti feels like when you wake up inside a shadow. Everything still hurts. That's how i know I'm not in a dream.

"I think you may recall this place." a voice male like nails on a chalk board and silk at the exact same time said.

"Pitch." i turn to see the tall dark figure.

"Don't give me that look, you wouldn't want to start a fight would you. Then again it might just be quite interesting since we are on very equal with our abilities." he gave me a small dark twisted smile.

"Sdrowsfoviel-!" my arm twists backwards and i hold in the scream. Gritting my teeth as hard as i can i give him a small glare.

"Oh right but we're. You're at my mercy as long as you stop using your shadows the way you used to." that's right i used to use my black sand. I never hurt anyone, but i could use it very well. I was pretty descent.

"What do you want!?"

"A favour from you. It involves you and that immature guardian Jack Frost"

"And why would I do something for someone of the likes of likes you". My arm twists further

"I don't exactly think right now you have a choice." he smiled wickedly at me.

"Case in point."

"Now back to this favour..."

_Back to Jack. _

"Okay before i answer your questions you have to answer mine!"

"And what might those be?"

"Why did you kidnap me?!"

"I am insulted! I didn't kidnap you, i simply used my powers to pull you into a pocket-like dimension!" she said folding her arms. It's like Jack wouldn't stop asking so many questions. It annoyed her immensely.

"You know what Frost. You just need to puekaw!" Jack felt himself be swallowed into darkness once again.

He woke up on the ground covered in his own snow and sweat. "Why does she insist on hiding so much from me?" he asked himself as he brushed the snow his shoulders.

_At the library once again: _

My head is throbbing. i look at my fist and unfold an stare down at my palms as they shake. I hear _his_ voice again. All it says is do it. It pounds in my head do it. I sigh. I watch as i let it out. The black sand flows through my fingertips in a design of twisting and waving lines. It looks amazing. When i move my hand, it moves with it.

Time to take it one step further. I stat swirling my fingertips , and watch my desired shape form. I start to gin as it finishes. A simple cat. I don't need to control it. It stretches and i rub my fingers down it's long thin back. Looking up at me as it purr's gently.

_What are you doing!? _

_You scared me! _

_What are you doing? _

_Nothing. _

_You were using you powers! I'm so proud! You haven't used your powers since you were so young! You always seemed to use it so beautifully! _

_Uh yeah, I guess. _I let a small laugh. I gasp. It sounded darker. I can't let it out. Got to keep the fear inside of me. Can't let it out. I know I'm better than pitch with my power so i have to keep it in.

**A.N.****I hope you guys enjoyed r&amp;R**


	15. Chapter 15

13: Ding dong

Where am i? I know that I am hiding under a bed hiding, but i don't know why. I turn my head for just one moment. A girl with long, straight, black hair and eyes looks at me, her head was slightly turned with her eyes opened wide gave me a smile. She reached out her pale cold arm and touched my forehead. I feel a pain flow through my head as the girl drops, supposedly dead. I stand up and smile i now know what i have to do now.

I walk slowly out of the house that i was in and to another house. It all seams completely white to me. I'm almost at the door and i look at the window. There's a boy there staring back at me with horror in his light blue eyes. He looks a lot like jack as he tries to cover himself with a curtain, but i can see him just perfectly fine. A white t shirt and jeans. I look down at myself. A white dress that cuts off at my knees and short white socks. "Why not change that?" i think as my dress starts turning black. That's more like it.

Well i have work to do, so i walk slowly to his door and smile. Now it's time for me and him to play a little. I knock on the door two times.

"Ding dong i know you can hear me,

Open up the door,

i only want to play a little."

i grab the white door handle an start walking up the stairs. They all creek slowly. I look at him running through the hallways. I only have to walk.

"I see you through the window,

Our eyes are locked together,

I can sense your horror,

"Ding dong you can't keep me waiting,

It's already to late,

for to try and runaway,

Ding dong here I come to find you,

Hurry up and run,

Let's play a little game and have fun,

Ding dong where is it you've gone to,

Do you think you've won,

Our game of hide and seek has just begun."

The fear feels so good, coursing through my veins. This is fun. Very fun. My smile gets wider.

"I can hear your footsteps,

Thumping loudly through the hallways,

I can feel your sharp breaths,

You're not very good at hiding."

As the hallway gets shorter as he runs out of options. I've gave him a sporting chance. But now I'm so far behind, better start running. He still has plenty of time to hide from me. But one room to choose from. I am going to win this. Who knew that a simple game of hide and seek could be so life threatening to a single person. It's his last chance. I had mine and now i blew it, now it's time to blow his chance.

"Just wait you can't hide from me, Just wait you can't hide from me,

Just wait you can't hide from me, Just wait you can't hide from me."

As the hallway ends i look to see a door. How pathetic, he closed it. Well i guess i should knock out of common courtesy. I knock twice.

"Knock Knock,

I am at your door now,

I am coming in no need to ask permission."

The room was simple. A bed, desk, and closet. The most specific detail was a window.

"Knock knock,

I'm inside your room now,

Where is it you've hid,

Our game's about to end,

I am coming closer,

Looking underneath your bead but,

You're not there,

I wonder,

Who could be inside the closet."

I walk up to the door and turn the handle slowly. He's in there, crouched in the corner. I smile. No more hiding. He's lost the game. He was doing so pathetically too. I reach out my arm and touch his forehead. My eyes widen in horror as i feel the power leave my body. I begin to feel weaker as everything goes black.

I gasp as i wake up. It was just a dream, and a strange one at that. What should I care it was just dream. All a dream. You know what i think, i think that i might just want to try something.

"Oitnemedpaws." I see all black and then I'm in the Burgess. Now if I just remember how to do this. Just focus. And sink into the shadow. Black, all black yet I know where I'm going. Here's good. I smoothly force myself up. I'm in a little boy's room. I look at the wall near his bed. There's a drawing of him on a sled flying through the air. Below him there's other children watching. It's so sweet.

I look at him. Brown hair and a smile. Dream sand floating above his head. Oh, it's so cute. As my finger touches it, i see him start to curl up in fear as the sand starts to strain against me. A black sand cat comes out. I rub its spine with my finger.

_Impressive. _

_Thank you._

I creep to his window and open it. The cat runs up to it and looks at me with golden eyes. I smile under my hood. It runs out and jumps. I'd say my work here is done.

Sandy. POV.

It feels so wonderful to give dreams to the children. Each one of them has their own special dream. And now that Pitch is gone it feels like i can make more dreams than I ever could.

"Meow." i look to my side there's a pair of golden eyes staring at me. I make a golden ball and shine it near the pair of eyes. It's a cat, made of black sand. It hisses at me and scratches my hand. It kind of hurts, either way i got to go tell North. Pitch. I know he's back.

Jack

Okay fine now i got to go see North. I had my fun, so time to get to business. "Wind to the pole!" i said as the wind swooped me up and i started fly. I close my eyes and feel the wind blow through my hair. I open them and see the lights. Okay something's up, North never uses the light, so this has to be serious.

At North's. 

Of course i was the last one there. Bunny's here, Sandy's here, and of course Tooth's here. I'm always late. It doesn't matter. I just want why North called us here.

"I bet you're all wondering why i called you all here." North started.

"Yeah kinda." I interrupt. Everyone looks at me.

"Anyway." North looks at me. "I called you all here because Sandy. Sandy." The little golden man comes forward and opens his hand. Black sand. Everyone's eyes widen, but i just look at it. I don't know if there's any difference between her or Pitches sand, but if it is hers then that mean that I've failed immensely. I know that might mean i might another dream talk from scary eyes. Worse this might mean Pitch has won, and that means that I've failed as a guardian.

Ever since i met her my got got a whole lot more complex. I haven't even seen her face yet i know that i need to trust her.

"So does this mean." Tooth said with wide eyes. Her hands were together.

"I'm afraid so Tooth. I'm pretty sure Pitch is back."

**A.N. This was a hard one to write. I got sick, and my brother had school papers to write. But hey on the good side I got to watch a lot of the amazing world o gumball. It's so awesome!:) I hope you guys enjoyed so R&amp;R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Sands of time.

O.C. P.O.V

The sun shun brightly in the park in the Burgess that day. Kids ran through the path near the woods, and my next nightmare is sleeping on a bench with a small gold figures dancing around the top of his head. I reach out with my long white glove and touch it, watching it turn black grain by grain. I smile. They call the sandman's work is some kind of art, but it's really not. It's pathetic. Turn around and feel something wood hit my chest. I open my cloak slightly and reach in. I feel around and feel something glass and wood. I pull it out. A dark wooden hexagon with half a glass sphere. A little over half of it is pure black and the other about 40% was what looked like a moon but only like in the beginning of the new month. My smile fades away as my breath gets heavier as i stare at it. It makes me remember how I got the necklace.

"_Hey look it's that demon girl!" i was in a alley like way sitting on the cold white snow snow with my eyes and nose red with warm tears streaming down my face. Something icy hit my back and a chill runs down my spine. The coldness keeps running my spine as more icy splats hit my back. More tears keep streaming down my face like rain as cry silently, the only noise being the breaths i take. A hard slam on my back an I'm lying on the ground stomach down. I cough a little and spit out a drop of red from my mouth. _

"_**Face Me!**" my hair was tugged hard as i was pulled up onto to the ground. I clench my eyes shut tight as my a hand comes in contact with my face as i feel a stinging slap to my face. Another shove to the ground and more kicks at all different places on my body. Other boys and girls saying things, but i couldn't understand because of all the voices at once. I can feel the bruises forming on my skin. Even liquid running down parts of my skin. My patched brown village winter dress was soaked. It just keeps going on for what seamed to be forever that was until I hear another, more adult voice entered my ears._

"_Stop!" i look up and and see another figure through their legs. "Get out all of you! Shame on you!" a deeper male voice shouted. All the children walked away, pretending to look but i heard someone. I heard feet crunching through the snow and a hand touch the upper part of my arm. _

"_Are you alright-?" i look up slightly and see a rather pale face with deep brown eyes and short blonde hair.. his voice seamed to trail off as if he was going to say my name but didn't know it. Better make up a name quickly. _

"_Selene. I'm fine." I lie quietly. "Why were those other children beating you up." i have to make another lie again. "I don't know." _

"_That's not true and can tell." i look into his eyes "How?" Let's just say i can see the truth." His eyes squinted at me and i can feel myself sweat a bit more. "Wait, your not, are you?" _

_I knew what he meant. Everyone in the village had been talking about the little girl. The one that was able to use black sand. That was me. That was the monster, and the monster was me. I felt my lips quiver and i knew tears were starting to form in my eyes. My nose started to sting. It was me. That's all i could think about in those moments. A monster, that was what all i was, i lost the title of being a little girl because i was a monster. There were so many times where i just wanted to scream at them shouting i was not a monster, but that would make me unleash the monster from within. My thoughts were interrupted by his voice again. _

"_D-don't cry. It's alright, i won't judge. I'm sure you already get enough of that. I just wanted to give you something." he smiled at me and handed me a necklace. It was that necklace. "Thank you." i looked at it for a few seconds. I looked back up at him and smiled weakly. I put it on. That was when the other me 'as I used to call it' decided to take over me, she did that sometimes. _

"_Kescan aratianon!" and i fell asleep and woke up in the dark cold woods all alone. _

Apparently the necklace he gave my was supposed to help me control myself. It showed me how much i was acting like myself and how much powers were controlling me. But i was a monster. And now i was now acting like what i was afraid of becoming. Pitch threatened me and i did as he asked, now i realized that it may just have been to manipulate me.

"Pitch I'm not doing this any more! Do your worst! I won't care I'm not harming people because you're too weak to!" I shout to no one.

"I'm weak am I?" I turn around and glare at Pitch. "And yet you're the one that is scared." i can feel the sweat on my forehead. "Don't try and act brave. I can feel your fear. It's the most fear I've fed on for a while. It's quite satisfying after those stupid guardians attempted to to put me in my "place", but honestly it only slowed me down. Your fear is building me back up again."

"I hope it's doing a nice job Pitch." Of all the thing I could have said I said chose that. It just sounds really stupid.

"It is quite nicely in fact. Only you do remember what I said was going to do if broke you our deal." he grinned at me with a smile like silk. My heart started to panic, the sweat came down like rain, and my heart started to race quickly. I didn't know exactly what he was going to do to me, but i was terrified to find out. His smile grew some more as if he could see through the cloak I wore. Then the moment of suspense was finally put to rest with the sound of his voice.

"It means I can do this." my arms started to twist and bend backwards at the same time as my legs violently trembled. My shoulders dislocated themselves due to the immense twisting in my arms. My spine started twisting itself and bending. Bones snapped and crack, I could hardly believe that I was still standing. And all he was doing was twisting his hand such in a way and smiling.

"I only asked you to do a few simple jobs-"

"Were you too scared to do them yourself or did you j-just know that I'd do a better job than you!" i cut him off smiling and panting. I know that I just need to keep him distracted long enough. I told Jack to meet me at the park in Burgess tonight, there was something I wanted to take him to the library tonight. I wanted to show him something. While I hate being a damsel in distress, I'm running out of options. Noting what happened last time i tried to use my spells it's better to skip that option.

"Don't tell me that you were so weak that you got me to do your dirty work for you!" taunting is all I can do. Wait and taunt. Being helpless is annoying, it's frustrating.

_Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice_. It was a line from a story I heard a witch that was tied to a stake and burned to her death. I let my dark powers out and they turned to vice. My virtue was to keep my powers in and i couldn't keep it. I couldn't hold back the tears. They started to flow down my face, hot and sticky. I need to use a spell. Even if it won't work, it's something i need to at least try.

"Asarath Metrion Zin-" i feel my breath slip away for a second.

"Not Another word." he shot out some black sand and it wrapped itself around my elbows and waist. And another shot wrapped itself around my mouth. I wonder why I'm not asleep, i guess it only works if it's been centralized around making you do what it wants. "Now it's quite rude to interrupt someone." I glare at him hard. "Either way I needed you to use your powers for something I've been working on. But most importantly I need you."

Need me for what. I muffle into the gag. I shouted it. I don't think he could make out the words. My breathing through my nose is quite loud. The sweat is raining down my face. I was terrified. I didn't know what he was going to do with me. I didn't know why he needed me. I gave out a small whimper.

"Aw, you're terrified. Now where's the taunting. It quite ironic how you're calling me weak, while you're the one making me stronger with your fear. That's one of the reasons i need you. Another is for a deal." he grinned, showing off his teeth. I look up at the moon. Good it's late, Jack should be here soon. He'll rescue me. It sounds stupid but all i can do for the moment is wait.

"I see it's getting late. I guess we'd better get going." Oh no. There's no sign of Jack. My eyes widen in terror. Minus all the fear I'm in, i now feel calm and relaxed. Is he toying with my emotions using his powers!? I start to freak out and try to wiggle free. He throw another beam of black sand an it wraps around my ankles and I smack the ground with my face as i start to scream. I feel my hood fly off my face it becomes undone and falls off. I feel pain surge through my body as the tears rain down my face. All it took was the memories of being pushed to ground. It happened so many times. I started to squirm in my binds. I start shouting under my gag. Jack where are you? I close my eyes tight as I could. I wish it was all over. I felt cold touch rub itself stroke my cheek. I open them slightly and look up to see his face. He's touching me. I hated having him close to me. Now he's touching me. Please stop. I want this nightmare to end What's the point he can't hear me. I scream a muffled scream

"Shhh, it will all be over soon." my eyelids start to flutter as everything starts fading and losing colour. Soon everything turns black.

What seamed to feel like an hour later my eyes slowly opened to mostly darkness and a little dim light. The only colours i can make out are grey and black. My shoulders feel lifted. My mouth slowly opened and the first thing that comes to mind is Jack. My grogginess causes me to do something that I know that I'll regret. Speak.

"Jack." I whisper.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be seeing him any time soon." a sinisterly familiar voice states. My eyes widen in shock and sheer terror as i realize where I am. I look from side to side and see black binds around my wrists and other black rings connecting to each other. Chains. Made of black sand. I look down and see my feet without the ground touching them . I was high above the ground. He wanted to make sure I was immobilized. But why? He could have done anything else like chain me to the floor, but why so i couldn't move at all?

"I hope you like it here." Pitch stepped out of the shadows. I glared at him. "Oh well that's too bad. You'll be staying here for quite some time." he laughed a dark laugh. As he relished in his evil joy as I started to feel weak with a headache and everything thing went black again.

Speaking of Jack:

It was hard finding an excuse to leave the pole. I just said that there was a place expecting a blizzard and I needed to get on it.

"Wind, to the Burgess!" and it picked me up and flew me through the air. She said that she wanted to show me something in the library. It was both exciting and kind of scary. I mean, who knew what it was. I kinda didn't want to really interact with that book again. I looked down at the Burgess let myself drop then picked myself back up. I dropped down. She said she'd meet me at the park. I run over to the park. No one's there. I took a look around and I saw something shine. I walked over to it. A long thin piece of metal that looks silver. It's shaped like a sword. I know I've seen it before. I now know what it is. It's the sword from the fight we had a while back. And under it is a large piece of black fabric. I reach out my hand and touch it. It automatically disappears. It turned invisible.

Something touches my shoulder. I whip around as something grabs my staff.

"What happened?" it was the other her with the weird eyes. I just looked at her. "Well what happened!" her eyes glared at mine. She let go of my staff.

"You tell me." I had no idea.

"I don't know Jack! I couldn't see it! I haven't been able to see or hear things! Why weren't you there!?" she shouted at me with rage. "I've tried to get you to trust me, then this happens! Honestly i can't believe that i haven't killed you yet!"

"Wait a second. You think I'm supposed to trust you when i don't even know your name and you've barely made an attempt!"

"Fine, you really want to know! It's Ciana!" wow that's a rather awkward way to introduce yourself, but it'll have to do.

"Ciana?" i state almost asking if I'm saying it correctly. She glared at me hard, and shoved me crouching at the sword. "What was that for?"

"Look at this." she swoop around with her shoulder piece almost hitting me. She opened her hand to show me black sand. "It's Pitch's sand, not her's. I cant tell by texture and by something else." she looked away from me with the words something else.

"Not really helping with the trust issues, but what do you think happened?" she looked at me then the sand.

"A fight?" she said looking at the sand harder. She turned her head slowly and looked at me. "Do you know where Pitch's lair is by chance?"

Switching P.O.V :

I can't believe that I have to rely on ski head here to help me out. I know where Pitch's lair is, but I've got to keep up this act in for this deal to go through. I hate doing this. The snow was cold that night, I'm okay with it though. I only hate immense heat like fire, i guess it's likely the one and only thing that me and snow-for-brains have in common.

"Well here it is."a wooden damaged bed frame. He hovers over and i fallow. I look under the bed and see a dark circle of ice.

"Your doing I presume." he shrugged his shoulders. He tapped the glass with his the black ice with his staff. "Stop!" i recognize what that is. Electric like sparks fly off his staff onto his body. I grab him to find myself being electrocuted along with him.

"Stupid, stupid half human!" my words fly all over the place as i try and pull him out. It's hard to tug him out. One last heave and i fling us both on to the ice. "Hey ski Head! Do you know what the word stop just so happens to mean!" I yelled getting myself up from the ice.

"What do mean?" He looked at me

"You shoot ice from a stick, I don't exactly think your a full human." I say stating the painfully obvious.

"And you are?"

"Not even human to begin with." I smirk. I hold back with the dark magic, it it what makes me reveal my true self. I don't really look like this. I also don't know how I get into these situations.

"Ciana, you're fading!" i look at my hands they're staring to loose colour.

"She's waking up!" he looked at me strangely. "To how many people do I have to explain it to?! Though i can't leave her body, I can exit through her dreams, and she's waking u-!" and I'm back in darkness.

**A.N. I have something to say to batgurl17. "I'm wearing George's fedora as i'm writing this! No joke! He left it at our house from that last visit. (George is our 4 year old rts cousin who has glasses and 3 fedoras, i'm wearing his favourite one right now.) i was kinda a fat jerk with this one. Teen titans was all i watched while writing this chapter and I think it's the longest one so far at ten pages. **

**Now this is where everything is going to get more tense. And thanks to big leauge top ten for the name Ciana! Come up 'sir' and receive your prize. What is it... Nothing at all. A hats off moment for one of our lost followers. The shout out of the week goes to a follower and favouriter of mine Sukila – Angel Quartz! By the way i keep a list of all you in my room. (that's not creepy.) **

**the deep in the meadow will be turned into one big one shot also for batgurl 17. well nothing else except r&amp;r. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18: Chains.

For a change no P.O.V. And let's start Jack shall we.

Well Jack knew that he was not breaking that black ice any time soon. How was he going to get back into Pitch's lair? Jack looked down and see Jamie and his friends having a snowball fight. It looked like fun. Jack flew downwards silently and tap his frost covered staff against the snowy ground creating a small pile of white fresh snowballs. He pick one of them up and whirled it. The white ball of wintery cold hit the back of Jamie's dark blue hat covered head. Jamie turned around quickly to see that it was one of his best friends who had hit him with the ball of snow.

"Jack your back!" Jamie exclaimed. He ran over along with the rest of his gang of believers. Everyone was present except Pippa. Another one missing.

"Where's Pippa?" questioned Jack. The kids all looked down and a few of them put a hand on the back of their necks.

"She had a nightmare and Jamie already went to see her today." said Monty.

"Yeah and I think that she has a bad cold or something, because she seamed to be sick or something." Jamie said with concern in his brown eyes.

Jack sighed, he didn't know what he could do about the situation. Nightmares were spreading fast. And Ciana brought up the fact that her "counter" may have been taken by Pitch. He also had to deal with the guardians' quest to find their newly chosen member. Everything was going in a downward spiral. On the bright side at least North had been able to clean up the mess from the sled crash, and it was getting close to Christmas so that would definitely help kids forget their fears. But Jack still wondered how Pitch regained his power so quickly.

" So does the snowball fight stop here, or are we going to pick it back up again." Jack asked grinning and lying at the same time. He was still the spirit of winter and fun, and he made sure to keep it that way. Even though he pretended to have fun he was worrying about just about everything.

Now let's do something we haven't done since last chapter Ciana's P.O.V.

It's all black. I can't hear her, i can't see what she sees. I can't stand it. Why would she block me out? It doesn't make any sense. I can walk around endlessly, and yet when I want to punch something i can feel as though I'm punching a wall. It's makes me angry. I clench my eyes close and clench my fist until I can feel my nails digging in to my glove covered skin. Only they're not nails, they're claws. I can tell. I hated not fitting in, i looked human enough but I was never human. Then i let them all see, and it was that night i learned a lesson. Sometimes the true you is the you that others will not ever want to see or know about.

I hate Pitch, i really do hate him. And now i also hate the fact that I was incompetent enough to make a deal with him. And the worst part was that I couldn't tell at all if he was keeping his word. A deal. That was what was holding me back. A deal. I would rip him to shreds if it wasn't for single deal. And now looking back on the conditions of said deal i was pretty sure that i was getting the shorter end of the stick in this case. Sure he said that I'd finally get to leave this body and not have to go back because of limitations of dark magic, but I had to do whatever he wanted me to do. I knew that i also had to do something for her, because I kind of treated her as if she was well, like a small child to me. So I said that he couldn't harm her at all unless absolutely necessary, since i knew that she was obviously going refuse to let me out, or force me to do so, and if he did the deal would be off. It was still a foolishly stupid idea. And now it made me feel more alone, not afraid but alone. Now I felt like I needed to talk to Jack, in a certain amount of time i was going to betray him, once again part of this deal.

In a way i felt a sort of attraction to him. I knew it wasn't love, because I knew what love was I had felt it once. Now that i look back at it i hated the memories. It wasn't a the kind of love story that ended on a lucky note like the ones in the books. It ended with me like this. Like this monster, no i know that i am not a monster. I'm not human, but I'm also not a monster. I just need to talk to Jack, but knowing what I'm going to do to him and his other companions his words would only come out in disgust from then on. I look around me, alone. Sometimes she comes here, but it happens so little. Unlike me she barely understands her power and hardly sleeps. She knows that if she dreams i can get out for a little while. Some times when she comes here I will interact with her. I find that humans are very funny in the way that they think.

Once again it was the thought of betrayal that entered my mind. To think that i had tried so hard to gain so many peoples' trust. I clench my forehead, my hands despite being in gloves were cold. I was the one that demons had (and I knew plenty) said could challenge a spirit or the Guardians, yet why now i felt so helpless. I was left with Pitch, and now I saw his trap. He was making so that if our deal was broken i would still have to come squirming back to him because i would have no where else to go. I was always his. It was like chains that couldn't be broken. Like a seal of a curse, or a rat in a trap.

I sat down. I was so alone it never felt like this, and i was being silenced. All alone. My chest started moving rapidly, and tears started dripping down my face. They were black and inhuman. I was always alone and there was nothing i could do about it. I had been tricked into betraying the people i wanted to get to know the most. I hadn't been tricked, i had been manipulated. I always knew how to manipulate people. I could toy with them easily, sometimes it was even a little fun. Now it's my errors that got me manipulated. There's a difference when you get manipulated because you were just the right person for it to happen to, but then there's getting manipulated for you own errors and flaws. The second one's just a dirty copy, but the first one can be used properly.

I still do wonder how I get myself into these situations. I swear if i see any excuse to cancel the deal then I will. At this point Pitch is the only one who could break the deal, which is how I sweetened the deal for myself and at the same time made it harder for me. This was pitch after all. I don't think that he would break it that easily. But if he did i would beat him to a black sanded pulp.

"Arerethium metnion craroou." nothing happened. And to think that was one of my favourite spells. Nothing ever really does happen at all.

Spells do wear me out though. There are certain spells that even hurt me when i use them. That's why i like dark magic. It bends to my will and it cannot hurt me since i am a being of the purely darkest magic. It is not something I exactly like to brag about. I need to try again to use a spell. I need to see what's going on out there.

"Ebgebdon borrow du selene." i can translate that. Let me see through the eyes through of the moon. Once again dark magic, but this time also nothing happened. Most of my dark magic has to do with the moon, which is funny because isn't the man in the moon like the leader of the good guys or something similar. It's actually hilarious. I mean don't get me wrong, but come on he picked my counter to be a guardian. For some all wise guy he made a surely dumb decision.

Why couldn't i protect her. I failed. I got myself caught into this and then i let her down. You know now that i think of it she never let me not see what was going on outside. Is this really her doing, or could it be-. That Snake!

"You Snake! Pitch i knew you couldn't play fair could you! SNAKE!" I shouted. I'm going to get and rip him to shreds!

O.C. P.O.V (While Ciana was thinking)

"Oh don't worry, you won't be here for a very long time." Just stay silent and stand your ground. He may have you in his cold pale inhumane hands but you need to stay strong and don't show any fear, he feeds off of it. I can keep it in with my abilities as long as i don't show that I'm afraid. Just don't scream. Just don't scream. Jack will find me. I know he will, he just needs some time. Just a little bit more time, that's all.

"My, my you've been quiet. Let's change that, shall we." he smiles. I just glare, i feel the sweat running down my face and the rest of my body and the adrenaline pumping itself through my body. All he needs to do i turn his hand in a certain way, and I know it's coming. I just can't show him that I'm afraid, he feeds off it remember. I look down at his hand. It's not even human, It's grey. And it's starting to turn! My wrists starts to twist around. I grit my teeth and hold back the fear feeding scream. A loud cracking sound runs through my ears and wrists are broken and it hurts.

"You're going to want to scream in a soon enough. I'm going to make you." And I know he's right. I will want to scream, but I can't. I won't. No screaming. I feel my knees bending forwards as my heart rate goes up. I feel panic-struck. More and more. I look down at them and watch in fearfulness as my legs bend forwards. They start to go past their limits and I hold in the screams. My mouth open without a sound. My arms start to bend and my elbows snapped breaking with a large cracking sound. My legs snap less than a second after my arm as I look down in horror. I start hyperventilating in panic and in pain. It hurts so much. Ciana never put me in this much pain. And i knew that she could do horrible things.

"So you don't want to scream do you?" the tears were streaming down my face like rain. I look at his hand and my eyes widen in sheer terror as he slowly creates black sand in his grey inhumane hand as it pulls out smoothly like a tree branch and it comes closer to me. I squirm a little as it moves closer to me. The wall feels surprisingly cold and my body hurts immensely. I watch as it goes around my head. My eyes switch around as i watch it go around my mind. "Sweet dreams." he snickered. And then everything went black.

I open my eyes and swoosh my head. Everything is blurry and i try to take a breath and i snap back, but no oxygen comes in just water. Another torture device. I can't tell if it's real or if it's a dream. If it is real, then I'm running out of air. I clench my throat. My head started swishing and swimming as I keep moving it. The last of it's gone. I can't move from all that breaking of my bones. It hurts to move them and my legs just won't move at all. I open my mouth to stop from my lips stinging so hard. Everything started going fuzzy and i feel numb. My only thought are from a folk poem i heard once.

See me now, a ray of light in the moon dance,

See me now, i cannot leave this place,

Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest.

It just keeps beating in my head as i listen to what may be my last heartbeats, those very words. Someone help please me. Everything starts to go black. These may just be my last few seconds, and i spent them being tortured and terrified without being able to scream. It all starts to loose the colour that once had. And all I see is black, just black.

I wake up back in the chains again. I can't move. I feel so weak right now. Everything is so silent and dark for some reason. I feel so cold,i look. My gloves seam to be almost transparent. Look at them for a minute and realize that they're wet. Was that a dream or was it all real and Pitch decided that he needed to add to my torture. And if it was a dream then it was not a dream, but a nightmare. A nightmare that scared me this much to make me waked up this drenched in my sweat. Either way if he has that much power over me then i should be terrified on thinking what he'll do to me next.

Back to jack.

The snowball fight was going "great" in Jack's mind. It was a free for all, so of course Jack had the upper hand. The snowball fight was great, but it was the worrisome troubles that that were nipping Jack at the back of his mind. Everything seemed to be going perfectly wrong. He was lost in thought he felt a fluffy hand on his shoulder. He swooshed around to see Bunny. He had an serious look on his face, and i mean even more serious than the usual very serious face he would have on at practically any regular time.

"Bunny! What a pleasant surprise to see you here and now!" Jack said with that childishly sarcastic yet pleasant expression in his voice. The "kangaroo" stood tall. Something was definitely going on and it was very very serious.

"Jack we need you at North's _now." _he said stressing on the now in his short but explanatory sentence.

At North's.

"Oh Jack you're safe!" Tooth exclaimed as she gave him a hug. Jack was shocked at the giant hug from the humming bird fairy-queen. It was large and warm.

"Yeah. It's not like I was gone forever." Jack said sounding surprisingly surprised and confused. The last meeting was not that long ago. "Can someone please explain what exactly is going on." he asked

"Jack lights have been disappearing on the globe. And sandy has reported more nightmares than ever!" Tooth exclaimed into one breath.

"What do you mean disappearing?" Jack questioned.

"I know that it may seam odd Jack." North said looking at the enormous globe in the center of the large room. "But when a light goes out you can see it flicker, but these ones just felt different. They didn't flicker they just went out. And we still feel just as strong as before. " now he was pacing on the balcony. It was just different. "Jack have you any news of the new guardian?" this was a serious question. This was one that Jack felt he could not answer. It was so hard to. On one hand they needed to know then they should know and it would stop the lying. On the other hand he have to explain a lot. Thinking about it Jack decided that it would be better to go with his first option. He let out a breath and swallowed nervously as he prepared himself to fess himself up to them.

"More than you think." everyone looked at him with shocked looks on their faces. "I know that she has the ability to use black sand like Pitch." they all took a step back and their faces went into shock at the youngest spirit's words. "She doesn't use it though. And there's kinda two of them. It works kind of like a light and a dark side. I know her dark side's name is Ciana. Recently she, they were kidnapped by Pitch. I knew her before it happened but Ciana asked that i didn't tell you guys, and seeing last time she met you I can see why."

"Jack why didn't you tell us before?" North looked at Jack with his big blue eyes full of wonder.

"We could have used this information earlier." said Tooth.

"And what do you mean the first time that we met "Her"." Bunny added saying her in the the oddest way it seamed he could.

"That doesn't matter right now." Jack said stopping himself from revealing any more than he had already. "Right now we need to find her. Noting last attack Pitch made on her this should be a lot worse."

"What do you mean the last attack?" Bunny looked at him sternly. Once again Jack now felt that he revealed too much. Only this time it felt 1000 times worse than the last time that he did.

"Jack how do you know of this information?" questioned North with a very stern look on his face.

"This is thing is where things get complicated." Jack said with his hand on the back of his neck. And this time he knew that he was completely correct about this.

**A.N this is where the climax starts and btw I'm posting this avec Batgurl17. It's so hard to post now. School is a b****. if you guys really want to tell me something that you want to happen then leave it in the reviews. There will a sequal, I swear. I kinda really want to know what you thought of this chapter specifically so please review. Do it or like any part of it. So yeah just R&amp;R. Bye. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 19: Darkness inside part 2: ruby and sapphire.

**Quick A.N. Continuity people! **

Let's start with jack shall we. By the way this takes about 5 seconds after the very long stories of the meetings.

"Jack why?" nearly whispered Tooth. All the guardians had to take a moment to absorb all the shock from this discussion

" It doesn't matter why! Do you really want to know what matters now, it's that Pitch has come back now so much stronger and we can't stop him now! I can't get back into his lair again some stupid black magic thingy!" Jack shouted. He felt that he had to get all the annoying pressure and that it had taken its toll. The guardians had been questioning him this whole meeting and he had had enough.

"Notos econ neftus." a female that wasn't Tooth's voice said, in reaction Jack whipped himself around to see Ciana. Then everything went black for Jack.

When Jack woke up everything was black. He was still kind of frustrated with the whole situation. And as if this helped at all.

"What is it?" Jack looked at her, and Ciana looked at him. There were a few scratches on her face and clothes. And she was panting, hard.

"Well nice to know that I finally was able to make contact with you. It took quite a lot of time to set up all this" she panted. "What Kind of moon is it tonight?" she turned her head a little and looked at him. " Well Frost?"

"There is no moon tonight, why?" Jack asked. Why did she need to know. She grabbed both two sides of her head with her gloves. Her chest moved up and down rapidly. He could hear each quick breath that escaped her mouth.

"No moon!" she shouted. Her eyes widened as her breathing stared becoming even faster paced.

"And this means what exactly?" Jack asked why was she so upset, sure he felt a slight concern at this but this upset. Was she really being this over dramatic?

We're going into a little Ciana P.O.V.

This couldn't be happening. Not now. It was the deal. Why did I agree to it. Everything makes so much sense now. Everything make so much sense. 

"**PITCH IS GOING TO SEPARATE ME AND LUNA!**" I slapped my hand over my mouth as i screamed out those words. My chest feels so hurt. My breathing becomes more and more panicky and my heart races like there's no stopping it at all.

No more P.O.V for now.

"Ciana calm down! You need to stop panicking." Jack said, he had to admit that this was probably very serious if he actually knew what was going on. He went over to her. She almost slapped him but instead accidentally scratched his arm. He didn't care though it didn't hurt too bad, and he needed to know what exactly was going on.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted loudly and panic stricken. Was she having a panic attack Jack wondered. He couldn't tell if she was or not. She just kept panting. "I can't stop! He's going to separate me and Luna! There can be nothing good coming from that!"

"Ciana you have to calm down." he looked at her.

"I can't! He's going to separate us! I just can't handle it!"

"Just stop! Can you explain what's going on?" jack tried to say to her calmly but he knew that she would still panicking. "What's so bad about separation?" he knew it was probably one of the worst things ever for her, but he knew that he had to try anything and calm her down.

"I can't separate with her! You don't understand! I can't handle it! She can't handle it! We can't handle it! We just can't!" Ciana screamed. This was presently getting very serious. She felt like she could barely breath.

"Can't you stop him?"

"Now how exactly would i do that!?"

"Well why would Pitch want to separate you two in the first place?"

Her breathing went silent. She looked at the ground. She had to tell him. She looked up at him slowly. Her head turned to do so. Her red eyes barely met his blue ones. She could see the concern in his wide blue eyes. She knew that she had tell him about the deal. No more lying. She couldn't handle any more of it. It had to come out, and it had to be right now.

"I made a deal with Pitch." Jack's eyes widened as she spoke. There was no hint of expression to be found within her stale bland voice voice, and she stopped making eye contact with him. "And I regret all of it now. Jack I'm not one of the good guys like Luna. I'm not like Luna at all. Look at me! I'm so sorry Jack. I need to send you back to your world, but remember this you'll need this. Kiam moschte nuef ."

Jack woke up out in the snow in what he thought were some woods. He didn't know where though. He had been crying in his sleep. He could see why he was crying. She was going to betray him, and she even admitted it to him. And at this point it seamed like she really didn't want to. But he guessed if there was a bright side to this at least now he knew what the other her's name was. Luna was an odd name. It meant moon. There was nothing wrong with it, it was just so coincidental.

But what was so bad about separation to her. She had basically had a panic attack back there. It was kind of scary. She seamed terrified at the idea of separation. She had been almost hyper to protect Luna but this was just scary. Obviously this was something he knew he had to use in battle against her. But he guessed that they were just talking about Pitch back there so yeah. It was still odd seeing how she stood up to him at tooth palace.

But what was this deal that she said she made that really go to Jack. And when. Had she helped Pitch escape, or gain fear? It could be true noting how she could obviously use Luna any way that she wanted. Nothing made sense anymore. Her overreacting may have been one of the worst things he ever saw. He had seen her angry, but this was just so unlike her. It made him a little nervous to think what she'd be like if he had to fight her.

But what did all of this have anything to do with there being no moon tonight. Why was it so significant? He knew it had to be something. Why else would she freak out so much when he answered her question. Her freakout was odd. She explained very clearly that she knew what was going to happen, but at the same time she seemed so confused about all of it.

It was almost night time and now Jack had to worry about was the guardians reactions to this mess.

Let's turn back to the newly named Luna.

For who knows long he tortured. My skin burned and I could feel the at least some sweat on my skin. My chest just kept filling with air then letting it out rat a faster pace than usual. I could feel all the deep cuts and bruises on my skin. The cuts were mostly on my arms. It was so hard to force my not scream. I had to keep the fear inside myself. So hard. Everything hurt. And there were so many more things broken. Parts of limbs dislocated and twisted. Everything hurts.

What does he want? Does he really need me. Whatever he wants from me he won't get it. He doesn't need me. He can't use me, not at all. Sure he's basically gotten rid of one guardian, but I'm worth nothing to them. Not even Jack, not really I don't think. But still what does he need a broken guardian for.

I think it might have something to do with Ciana. Once she said something about him. I don't remember what she said but i knew it was something about Pitch Black. Actually i feel like there are so many things I can't seem to remember certain things that have happened in my life, as if I were to go through my memories like a story then there was some parts that i can't retell. They just skip to the next part of it.

Back to Ciana. I just can't place what she may have to do with it. I know she's related to this in someway. Just can't place my finger on it. But does he really want from me.

I feel a burning feeling in my chest. Like something is digging out of my chest. It hurts so much. The tears streaming down my face and so fast. My heart races so quickly as the pain grows larger and larger. I can't help it. It hurts. It won't stop! Now what's he doing to me. I can't handle it. Everything hurts so much. I can't move at all, and it just keeps coming back harder and harder. Stop it please Pitch! It feels like you're trying to tear my body apart. It just hurts so much. I can't scream. Just gotta stay silent. Do any thing, but just don't scream at all I cannot scream. No matter what he's doing to my body, but what more could that monster do to me that he already hasn't!? What is he even doing to my body! He needs to stop this right now! No one plays with dark magic this! It hurts so much, what is happening to me!

"You know, it would all end sooner if you just let her out."

Back to Ciana.

Everything feels so small and tight, and I can confirm that I'm claustrophobic. There's no more room, and i can tell. I can barely reach out at all. Everything is stuffed in. No more room. I'm closed in. I hate it when she feels this way. It's when she feels trapped, or when she feels closed in. I can't stand small spaces. And when her mind feel so alone and closed in her mind makes it like that for me. I always hated it. I'm also terrified. I don't want to be separated at all, and now I'm in a tightly closed area to add on to everything. I'm being forced to make a very life defining choice right now.

I cant! I just can't! If i separate with her then I might put her in so much danger. I just can't separate with her. I don't feel stable without her. I can't anymore. I don't know what it will be like when we're separated, i just can't stand it. Everything's closing in! I feel like I'm trapped inside a walnut! And when you're in a walnut you know that can't get out! Walnuts, why walnuts!?

"Stupid walnuts!" I shout to no one hearing me. What kind of stupid person says that sort of thing! But still, walnuts are pretty stupid. Stupid catastrophically thing that I am. I need to get out of here, but what if this is what Pitch's planning. Does he want me to get so claustrophobic that I will somehow force myself out! I can't separate! I won't! I can't let him hurt her! But it's so small in here, i have to get out! But i know that I can't leave not now! Why is there no more air, why is the air getting so much tighter! I can't breath, I can't breath! I need to get out of here! It's so tight! Can't see an opening! Please stop this Pitch!

I can't do it! No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Why is there no more air, why can't I breath! I have to get out of her! But I can't separate! I can't handle this! Luna's body won't be able to handle this! What the hell is he doing to her! I can't hurt her! No more, no more, no more, no more! I have to get out! Stop it! Make it end! I'll do anything Pitch! Just please make it end, please!

I begin banging and kicking but i can barely move anyway. I started screaming and shouting, but no one can here me at all. I clasp my on my head hands and practically dig them into my skull. My elbows touch what my very own walls are as long as I stay inside of here. I have to get out! But I can't! I will never do what he says!

I start breathing. I calm down just for a second to listen, and i can't believe what I hear.

It's Luna. She's in pain. She's screaming. Make it stop! Stop hurting her Pitch! Just let her go! What do you want with her?! I look down at my hands. I know what he wants but i feel like I can't force myself to do it.

"He wants me." i say quietly to no one. It's the deal. I have to do this. I so wanted to at the beginning, but now it's so horrible. I have to do this. One spell. It's all that I need to do this. I need to do this, and I have to keep my end of the deal. I just need to end this for her. Just one spell and it will make her pain go away. I need to do this.

"Ebneshter keiwn naru." i say as the tears form in my eyes. They start dripping down my face as i complete the spell. Everything has come to colour of grey and well even darker grey. She won't let me out though. And I need to get out.

Back to Luna.

It hurts so much! Just stop it! What does he even mean let her out? All i can tell from this situation is basically nothing. What is he doing to me? It just hurts so much!

_Luna stop keeping me in! _

_What do you mean let you out?! And by the way never! I won't let you out! _

_Just let me out Luna! Don't make me use a spell! Just let me out **now**! _

_Stop it Ciana! What's even going on! Why do you even want me to let me out now!? _

_This will all end quickly and you don't need to get involved , you just need to let me out! _

_Get involved in what! Ciana what's going on! Whatever it's please stop it! _

_Who said that you're in charge! I'm the one that's taking control! And I'll start by doing this! _

My back slammed itself against the wall. My neck moves to the side a little. A large snap come from my back. It hurts so much. I won't let her out though, just gotta keep her in. I have to stop myself from screaming, but it hurts! What does she want to separate. I mean at times she would want to separate, but it only happened so often. What would want to make her leave now. Was it the guardians? Just why would she want to do this?

_Why would you want to separate permanently? _

_None of your business! Just let me out! Stop killing yourself! I'm not kidding, the longer that you keep me in the more you hurt and kill yourself! I don't want to kill you! I can't lose you! _

_Why not?! Why can't you tell me! You keep so many secrets already! Why keep this particular one! _

_Because I just can't now let me out! _

_No! I'll still keep you in, even if it means death for me or more torture from him! I won't allow us to separate from each other! I won't! _

_Then i just have ten more last words i would like to say to you if you will not let us separate from each other!_

_What would those six words just so happen to be? _

_I'm so sorry i ever did this. Etion nierut kocroot! _

My eyes widen. I know that spell. It feels like something is clenching my heart as its rate slows down. I felt so weak. I couldn't keep going. I can't fight her any more, she made me stop fighting her. Does this really mean that they have a connection of some sort? I feel so weak right now. Everything starts to blur more than usual. It all hurts so much. I can't keep fighting. I need to st-.

To of course Ciana!

Everything looked so bright and dark at the same time. Well i had only one thing to say about this, bedsides that he need to fix the lighting in his lair.

"It feels good to be back does it, Ciana?" i turn to see him. Just what I was thinking. It actually does, but I have to a job to do so i guess not really.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." i said quietly against the echo of this place. "But we have work don't we? I think that you've been stretching your end of the deal a bit, but i can guarantee you i won't stretch any of my part of it." he's quite tall i note. Keep your enemies closest. That's exactly what I'm doing.

"Well then, i guess if you're in such a rush we should get going then." he looked at me. I had the mask on. And i still need to do something, but he just can't know about it. He may just consider it stretching the deal.

"I'll see you there then, i might be a few seconds with getting there. It feels odd to use shadows once again." i lie. I already know how to use them perfectly well.

"I guess I'll see you there." and with that he went into a shadow. I knew where he was going, but he didn't know what i was doing. He didn't know.

"chruot!" i say. That will help Jack finding her and helping Luna. Now it's my turn to help her. I let out a sigh. With each step i take i can hear her as she hangs there silently. I walk over to her and look at her.

It was pretty bad. Some things were in positions that they shouldn't have been. They obviously either dislocated or immensely twisted until they couldn't go any farther. There were cuts and bruises covering her arms. Her long full extended white gloves had rips covering them, and most of them were filled with cuts or other injuries. I reached out with my unstable hand and touched her neck. Her body firmed up and almost tried to avoid my hand. She was still alive. I could feel her pulse and she moved on her own. The vein in her neck was still pumping blood. I let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe that she was still alive after i used that spell. It would've killed her, but it didn't for some reason. What did Pitch do to her while I couldn't see what was going on? What did I do?

"Eroster sith ghtil." i say as my words echo through here. My hand starts glowing with a blue light.

"I am so sorry for what i put you through." my hand touches her forehead. I reach up my hand and on my toes, but it was worth it. My hand starts to glow dimmer as her limbs star to twist back into their rightful places. Some of the cuts seal up a little, and a few of the bruises fade the same amount. Her breathing becomes more normal. I know that she won't wake up any time soon and that it will still hurt a lot if any where is touched in certain ways, but i healed what could. That's the best that anyone could do.

"Never fade my light." and with that i fuse into a shadow to meet Pitch.

**A.N. Continuity! Sorry i had to. This chapter's title was just another shout out to angel-quartz. (Now that I've seen every episode of Steven universe.) just to say I'm a fan. Please review more, guys. I would like to know what you guys think of the last two chapters that I posted. You guys can even give me ideas for the future. I am still looking for inspiration. You guys really mean a lot me. I hang out with anyone at school, so you guys are all really special to me and i even like to check out some of your fics sometimes. So I guess just R&amp;R. Bye. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Blindness.

Jack.

I slogged along the wet snow. It was basically slush by now. Cold wet slush. I knew that I could fly but I just didn't feel like flying right now. I just feel so depressed. Nothing's really causing it. Okay maybe it's the fact that i know Ciana is on Pitch's side or just something else. Actually now that i think about it, it can't be anything else. But why would she do something like that? I mean she obviously hates Pitch, so what could he have done to make her agree. I know that it probably had something to do with Luna. How else would he get her to do something like that.

I mean whatever he did he did a good job at it. But what did he do exactly? I walk to see a iced over pond. There's that same pond with the broken be frame. Dang it! I won't be able to get in! I look at it. It's not as shiny as it was when me and Ciana looked at it. It's probably still activated,I have to try this. I point my staff at it i slowly put it down on it and shut my eyes tight and tightened my grip. I feel nothing. I slowly look at my staff. It's an empty hole. No, not empty. Luna's inside and I need to get her out of there. I could worry about the guardians later, now i had to help Luna. I had to. Even if Ciana betrayed us, i still feel need to the promise that I agreed to.

I walk over to it slowly and dip my foot under the bed frame. It's definitely empty. I slide the rest of my body under it and watch as everything goes black. Al I can hear is my hood scratching up against the tunnel's walls. Same sound as the first time i did this. Only this time i actually know whats down there. Luna is, and i need to find her.

It's down into the dark for me. It's all going pitch black (no pun intended.) as I slid down the dark deep hole under the old bed. i hit a small bump and start tumbling down further. My body bumps all the way down. A few grunts escape my lips. When i finally get all the way down i see all the bird cages from the last time that i was here. All the dark is a little bit of light. I tighten my grip on my staff as i start walking down a long part that acts like a hallway of some sort. I keep turning my head to see if anyone's there. This place brings back some bad memories in my head. Like when i got my tooth case back, but at the price of Easter.

But i guess it's not the events that happened here, maybe it's the person behind all the memories. Maybe it's the thought of Pitch that makes me nervous.

"You can't get rid of fear forever!" I turn around quickly. No one else is there. It's probably just this place toying with my head. Nothing really. It's just a memory that's all. Although it's one he proved true, very true indeed. I need to find Luna and get out of here. It's kind of quiet in here, and that's sort of bothering me. It's just so quiet in here. Too quiet like in the movies. Too quiet.

"Luna!" I called out her name in hopes of an answer from her, no reply. Dead quiet. I start to get a little nervous. I can feel some sweat on my forehead. I swallow nothing but air. I have to try again. "Luna! Answer me! Please answer me!" nothing again. Then a chill ran down my back. It was the scary kind of chill. My breathing becomes quicker. I need an answer from her. I feel scared? I need to hear her voice. There's a few more moments of silence. Please answer. I need to hear your voice.

"Luna please." i listened to my own quickening heartbeat as i wait for an answer. It's so nerve wracking. My eyes widen as the adrenaline starts kicking in as i can hear everything that goes on. It's dead silent. You'd think that there would be more be more nightmares here, but there's not even one here. What is he doing? I look around. I'm still inside that hall. Just got to stay alert. Any thing could happen here at all. And i mean anything.

"J-j-ack?" i hear a voice quietly call out to me. It was Luna! I smile a little and let out a breath of relief. She finally answered me! Her voice sounded rather quiet and weakened. Normally the volume in her voice sounded sounded about average, but now it sounded just so quiet and weak. What had Pitch done to her? It was just so frail.

Luna.

Everything was so blurry. Well more than usual. I couldn't open my eyes all the way. I could barely open them at all. I had to sleep they felt so heavy, just needed to close them for just one more second. No i can't close them. But I need to open them. Everything hurts so much. Why did she use that spell? Now i can barely move and i can't stay awake that well.

"Luna!" i hear my name, but now ears are ringing. It sounds like Jack. I need to answer him but i cant. I can't move. And how does he know my name? I never told him that. How could he know? Never mind how he know it though, he's here. Jack's here right now. It feels so good to see a face that isn't a face of evil. I need to say something, but i can't. C'mon you need to say something. Just try. I breath in and then let it out. This is going to be the first sound I've made in what could be days. I can't tell how long it's been.

"J-j-ack." i sputter. I hope he heard me. Pleases tell me he hard me. I hear running. Footsteps. He heard me. He actually heard me! Everything starts fading again though. Oh no. Not aga-...

Jack.

i heard her. I start running in the direction of her voice. I run into a room. I look around. There she is. On the wall! Her two wrists are cover in black sand. Without her hood i can see her completely. She looks like Ciana but with brown chestnut hair and white fabric wrapping each of the small hair pieces, her skin looked actually human. Her gloves long and white, but with small tears that had cuts and bruises in them. The top of her dress was a slightly deep green. Near the waist it was cut as a triangle leading to a purely long white skirt. I walked closer to Luna.

"Luna!" i look at her. Her eyes open slightly then flutter close. "Luna!" she doesn't respond at all. I try again. "Luna! Please answer me!" all i can do is look. I fly a little and get closer and get a closer look at her. Her eyes were completely closed. I raised my hand slightly and wave it. No response. "What did Pitch do to you?" i look at her with wide eyes.

"Actually that one wasn't on me." i hear a voice purr in my ears. I grit my teeth and turn around slightly. There he is. It's Pitch, and he still looks and sounds the same as when we put him back inside his hole. I glared at him. How was i going to believe that he wasn't the cause of what happened to Luna.

"And you believe that i trust you?" i look at him. I feel so angry right now.

"Oh really. How would i have done that? There's no nightmare sand, now is there?" he looked at me with his golden eyes. I just look into them. How was i going to have to believe him on this one. I glared. I didn't know how to reply to what he just said.

"Honestly Jack, who do you think did this. Just think about it. Really think about." he did. There was no nightmare sand floating above Luna's head. That was the only way that Jack could tell. There was none. Was she awake, but she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. As if she was asleep. Maybe it wasn't pitch. But who else. There was only one person that could've done this except for-. She couldn't, she wouldn't do this. Not to Luna! She would never do anything like any of this to Luna. She just wouldn't do do any of this to her. She just wouldn't.

"No. She she she. Ciana." my eyes widened. If it was Ciana. But how could she. Why would she? I just kept on staring. I looked down at the floor. I didn't want to believe that Ciana would do this to her. It couldn't be true. This was basically herself and she did this to her. I just can't believe that she'd do any of this. Any of this. It couldn't be true at all!

"Well that is the correct answer." he smiled at me. A few huffs came through my chest, and i let them out. My chest raced. No. "Sometimes the truth just hurts Jack, doesn't it?" my breathing is getting louder as the air runs in and out through my gritted teeth. I hate him so much. He's lying. He can't be telling the truth. Please just shut up!

"Liar!" I shouted directly at him. He had to be lying, he just had to be. It couldn't be be true. It just couldn't. He must be lying

"Well what do you think happened." i can't hold the emotions anymore. He's been mocking me for so long, and now i have had enough of it. He has to stop this. He had hurt her, and now he's going to pay for it. I tighten my grip on my staff till i can feel all the curves and cracks on it. I turn around to face him completely. He looks just as he did when we faced before. He even kept the same expression on his pale grey face.

"Stop it!" I shouted as i let out a shot from my staff. The ice bolt flies across the room as it heads straight towards Pitch. Just as the ice almost hits him he sinks into a shadow and make a frozen spot on the wall. He popped out of another shadow in the room. Jack huffed as he got ready to shoot another blast of ice from his stick.

Third person view time.

"You missed." he said slyly as he mocked Jack. Jack let out a shout and then shot the ice at him. But proving that he didn't learn his lesson Pitch just sank again into another shadow. He popped out in another spot again. Jack shot another bolt. Once again Pitch sank into a shadow, but this time he didn't come back out this time. Jack growled to himself as he looked around for Pitch, but this time the only other person he could see was Luna chained up on the wall. He had to get her down. Jack moved back a couple of inches from her, and shot two bolts of ice at her chains. Each one hit her wrists. The chain part that was. Bingo Jack thought. He made a two snowballs and blew on them to make it harder.

He put one in each hand. He hoped that his aim was luckier this time than the last. He looked at the ice covered chains and hurled them. The ice hard snowballs hit her wrists. The chains shattered as jack flew over quickly to her to catch her. He caught her in his arms. Gently lifting down slowly attempting not to hurt anything else that had been damaged by Pitch. Her eyes opened slowly. They only opened a little. She turned her head to look at him. One eye was opened more than the other, and Jack could see that it was a deep blue.

"Jack." she said. They started walking as jack helped support her. She breathed in a bit more then she said something. "Jack. Pitch, he-!" she started as something that was obviously invisible threw Luna back against the wall where once was. Her eyes closed tightly as she started screaming. Jack ran over to her. She looked like she was trying to fight against something but couldn't.

"Pitch stop!" jack shouted. Luna started to calm down after jack spoke. She looked at him.

"He told me t-that he c-can always find me. Anywhere that there's a shadow." she stuttered. Now Jack was scared. That was because this was true. How could he calm her down when he couldn't even get past this himself. She looked at him wide eyed. Jack gasped and his eyes widened as he saw her eyes.

"Luna your eye." he looked at her.

"Oh no." Luna nearly whispered. it was golden. Not like Sandy's eye, but like Pitch's eye. Now that he thought about it, he had seen her eyes before. In the library. When she turned around to leave him alone he caught a small glimpse of her eyes, he didn't take notice of it until now. Because now this was more important than ever.

Switching back to Luna.

What happened to my eye! I know something's wrong, but what is it? I mean that i haven't even opened it, and he can tell that there's something wrong. Or have I just i have gone blind in it. If I've gone blind in it then that could mean that I-I mean Pitch couldn't have. He wouldn't. But he did. But when did he? I know when. I remember when he did this.

_Everything was black. Probably another dream. I walk around a little. There is absolutely nothing here. I walk around some more. Still nothing. I heard something but i turn around but nothing's there. Things were getting more and more nerve wracking as i walked around a bit more. This all seamed off, even by dreaming standards. And standards were already off putting as they could be. This was like I wasn't dreaming at all. This just seamed more real than a dream. Almost too real for reality, but also too real for any dream. If it's not a dream but also not reality, then what is it?_

_Suddenly i felt something pass through my body. I gasp as i look down to see nothing. It was was nothing just need to calm down. I wasn't real. I felt another thing pass through my body. I gasp once again. I spin around quickly. Nothing's there once again, but what happened? What's going on? Stop it. Stop it now! _

_I slowly turn around again. Only this time i see it come at me quickly. It looks like black mist. Before i can do anything it wraps itself around my eyes. I try to grab is but my hand pass right through it, causing me to scratch my own eyes. It hurts. I let out a loud breath from my lips as eyes started stinging. I growled. _

_Things kept passing through me. More and more. With each time i keep gasping and twitching more and more as the things kept passing through me. I let myself hyperventilate as they let me have about five seconds. I can't see where they're coming from with this one blinding me. Stupid things! Just stop it! What are you even doing to me?! _

_Finally the one that went around my eyes dissolves and i look out from the blackness that blanketed my eyes to see the black that i saw before it covered my eyes. Only i see half of what I'd usually see. Like I'm half blind. Maybe I'm really half blind. I hope it's not my left eye, I'm left eye dominate. I'm right-handed but left eye dominate. I don't know why but I'm not complaining. It means that i can see more with my left eye than I can with my right. I think it affects my aim somehow, but i don't really know about it. It was Ciana that told me, i don't know anything like that about her, but she a lot knows about me. _

_I look at everything. Nothing looked any different. I grabbed my forehead. My head hurts. How is this even possible? Everything starts blurring and focusing again and again until everything stats fading into complete blackness. _

_Back to the present _

"Fearlings." i said. It had to be fearlings. It couldn't be anything else, noting this was Pitch we were talking about.

"Fearlings?" asked jack curiously. This was going to be hard to tell him. I could definitely wait to see his reaction. I looked down for a second and then i looked at him. I had to tell him the truth.

"They're what make Pitch, well Pitch. They give him his powers and appearance, the reason I'm not like Pitch is because is that i _had_ Ciana inside me to give me the custom of using my black sand. I guess Pitch decided to replace that source." i explained slowly. Jack looked shocked and nervous. Now i was nervous. probably more nervous than he was. Fearlings were serious, and dangerous. I mean how could he be able to accept seeing another side of me that i didn't even want to see. My hands trembled slightly. I couldn't do this anymore. I swallowed the lump in my throat. It was so hard to tell him. I was so scared of his reaction.

Jack's face slightly calm down. My eyes widened. His face seamed to turn so much calmer then it was before. What was he going to say about this. "Are you okay?" Jack asked.

That was all he said. He just asked if I was okay. I should really answer him. I felt okay, a little scared but i was okay. He just said this. I thought that he would be horrified, but he just said this.

"Yes, I think so." he smiled at me. Okay i answered his question now what. I looked at him. There was only silence in this room. I need to get to the library right now.

"Jack we need to go the library." I looked at him. I'm not joking with him. I need to get the thing I was going show him that night, but Pitch kidnapped me. It's the only thing that at least has a chance of defeating Ciana. Jack's face formed back to a more serious expression.

Third person again.

"No." he said with a pause in his wording "I need to get you out of here. I made a promise to Ciana and I'm going to keep that promise."

"You don't understand." she said. Her tone was solid. She looked at him hard, with a serious expression on her face. Luna meant it.

"Luna stop it! We need to get you out of here." Jack looked at her just as seriously as she did him. They were still walking through the lair with jack leading. She tried to push away, bu he pulled her in slightly. She let out a small breath out of her mouth in slight discomfort. Then she tried to use a spell.

"Ebnion etre leasu-!" jack moved his arm and leg to almost trip, and he put his arm in a way to really hurt her arm. She let out a small yelp in pain from her dislocated and him moving it in a certain way. She looked at him and glared.

"You." she said coldly. Luna shoved jack off from her. And she shoved hard. Jack hit a wall, and he hit it hard. He bounced off the wall, when he took a step off the wall he brushed off his shoulder. He looked at her. Her deep blue eye shun gold for a second. There was black under her eyes and her skin turned partly greyer. The eye Jack thought. No, he thought, the fearlings. He had to say something.

"Luna need to calm down. It's the fearlings, you need to stop this. And you need stop right now!" Jack looked at her. He glared. She needed to calm down. This had gone far enough.

"No! You need to be quiet! You don't know who or what I am!" she looked at him. She basically growled like a wolf. Her eyes were a yellowish glowing gold. Both of them this time. Jack started to walk away from the wall. Luna forced her arms completely forwards into a straight line, despite the hurt from her elbows. Two shadows from the sides of the walls grabbed Jack by the wrists like how Pitch did it to her and pressed him up against the wall, and when it smashed him onto the wall the wall cracked.

Jack's spine cracked a little as he hit the wall. It hurt a lot. Pitch could never do anything like that. He used sand, not shadows. She had used sand before, but this was new. This was worse than Pitch. She was more powerful than Pitch. Now this was getting serious. How could she do that!?

"How are you able to manipulate shadows like that Pitch can't do that!?" jack said stuck in his own shock.

"You like it? It's something that Pitch can't even do. He learned a new trick, and so did I..." she smiled at him. Jack was beginning sweat. He was really scared. "Aw, you're scared. I like it, in fact I love it. Thank you. I don't need you to do any thing. I can just need to think that you're afraid then i can feed off of it. And I can do this." Jack felt the shadows squeeze tighter. He gasped. He started to breath more and more. It was becoming faster. He felt something sink into his wrists. It stung hard. Jack yelled out of pain. Luna just laughed.

"You should have said yes when i asked you. Now there's shadows inside of you. Now i can do to you what Pitch did to me." Luna just laughed. Her eyes widened. Her smile got bigger. So much bigger. She started laughing. Jack was terrified. He had seen what he had done to her. He had even been there once! The air that once went through Jack's lungs stopped going. He was choking. He gasped for air.

"This won't take as long as when Pitch used to choke me. He did it a lot. Oh but this won't take as long as when he did it to me" she giggled after she said finished her sentences. "Funny how things work out for all of u hmm Jack." she laughed again. Jack coughed a bit more. "Don't feel so sorry for yourself. He used to limit the amount air I got slower and slower. It took so long for him to knock me out. Hah! I thought I was going to die a few times. But I won't kill you. I promise you that." she said as she smiled again. Jack wanted to say something but everything was fading into pure blackness.

Jack.

For what seamed like hours Jack slept. When he woke up he woke up on snow. His own snow. Jack slowly rolled his head to the side to see a wooden bed frame. Well, he thought, at least she was nice enough to get him out of that place. I well it was logical noting how much she despised that place since what had happened.

Oh no. Luna! She's probably at the library fight against herself again! Jack clenched his fists tightly. He picked up his staff and repeating the words she said stated.

"Kolun ym desurc yek!" then everything went black like the first time that she used it.

**A.N. Shout outs to Jayla fire Gal! Please explain what you meant when you said it was like a movie. I'd really love to know! and don't be surprised to this with a new summary.(I sometimes change it to attract more viewers.) and happy birthday to a very Special young boy in my life George! Who's now 5! (Actually it's tomorrow, but I do and don't care!) and back to shout outs. I just want to say i read you fic and I liked it a lot, but my computer won't let me follow it. Just know that I LOVED your review so much! I love all of your reviews, but this one it just- Boom! I started blushing so hard when i read it! You guys just really make me feel like something special. I've told to stop writing by other live people, but no! Where would that leave you. You guys just make me feel so awesome on the inside! And every time a new follower or favourite comes i get so excited to know that they're supporting me, and i can branch out and read ideas that they were brave enough to post on a sight that's basically built for cyber-bulliying. I've seen it. On BatGurl 17's first fic before she changed her username there was a review that just said 'yeah, Fuck you.' so thanks for reading this and i'll see you next chapter! (I really need to go now. My older brother's trying to see what I'm writing!) **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Cold and dark.

Jack.

The library hadn't changed at all since i had been there last. I even saw the book in the exact same spot as I put it in the last time that I was here. Ooh that book. That book. That creepy book. I hate it. I hate that that thing. I mean why does Luna-!

Oh no i completely forgot about Luna! I look around quickly to attempt to spot her. Nothing. Listening to my own thoughts, i completely forget to listen to my surroundings. I stop everything to listen. I hear a few shouts. It her voice and the more solid voice i heard when she used her shadows on me.

"Stop it you stupid thing!" she shouted. There were a few shouts of what sounded like agony. "I thought you wanted to use your powers without people calling you a monster?!" a few more moments of listening, and Jack heard something he knew he'd never forget.

"No! I don't want that. Being feared isn't the same as being accepted for me!" he knew that she meant it. When she first met the guardians it was when they were going to question her. That wasn't acceptance. It wasn't right in the slightest. Jack felt ashamed that he was the one that thought of the idea.

"Oh yes. And what was it that they called you! Witch, Demon girl! Weren't you the one that they locked away because they thought that she was too different!" Jack was shocked to know that as he took in all the imformation. What else was there that was like this. I snapped out of his focus, when I realized that she was the reason that he was here. I ran around a bookshelf. Something caught around my foot and i fell over. I fell over with m chest slamming into something hard. My eyes opened his eyes slowly to see that he had fell on top of of Luna. Her shoulders lifted as she turned her head as she looked at the person that fell atop her. Her eyes between gold and blue a few times. I thought for a second, then he decided not to get up.

"Get off of me!" she shouted. It didn't sound like her. Jack decided not to get off of her. Luna wouldn't want that. For Luna he thought. For Luna. Her arm reached out.

"Getnion!" a small circle glowed in her hand. It started glowing orange and getting warmer. Fire jack thought. Oh no. Jack quickly moved his head to the side to dodge the attack. Too close. "I'm sorry!" that was too close. Way too close. I needed to stay clear of all her attacks. I need to stay clear of her.

She kicked my chest hard. I coughed a little. It was really painful. In the moment of shock i let my guard down and bounced off of Luna. She stood up and smiled. Her eyes were golden. I got myself off of the floor also. I stood taller than her. But only slightly. I was short for a boy and she was tall for a girl. She blinked. Her eyes were still golden.

"Luna you need to fight it. If you loose, then I loose you." she had to win this one. He didn't know what it was like fighting for possession of yourself, but jack knew that she had to beat this fealing. Her eyes went blue for a few seconds then started flickering between colours.

Third person time.

"Read the spell! Jack read the spell!" Luna shouted at him. Luna not the fearling. Jack looked around as he saw a few book on the floor. If only she had told him which one he needed. There was a red one, blue, green, black, and yellow. "The black one! Shut up! On the second page! Shut up now!" he grabbed the black one. Her hand swiped at him and it scratched him. He grabbed his arm. He could feel the rip in his sleeve. It hurt. He put a firmer grip on the book. As she swiped for again he dodged it by swerving around her. As soon as she straightened herself he wrapped his arms around her chest. She turned her head at him. Her eyes were golden. And this time they weren't flickering at all, and worse there were no hints of blue at all.

"Let go of me!" he could feel her struggling in his arms. He tightened his grip on her. Luna let out a small cough. She tried to widen her elbows and he just brought his arms closer together again. He used his thumb and his index finger to hold the bottom of it. He barely grabbed it with his left hand. And he moved his thumb to flip the pages. First page. Second page! He shifted his head from side to side to attempt and read the page. She looked at him. Her eyes were widened. There were a few tears forming in her eyes. There were a few tears forming in Jack's eyes also. His lips quivered at bit as a few of the tears fell from his eyes.

"Luna, I am so sorry." he looked at her again. Her eyes were shaking a little. He had to do this for her. It was the fearling. But he might hurt her by using the spell in the book. Jack nervously trembled as he mentally prepared himself to use it. He was terrified at the results that might happen when he used it. He stared at the letters. He felt lucky that the words printed on the page were in english. It was like that one lucky break that he needed really happened to him just at the exact moment that he needed it.

"thil eth senkrad ni sith ingeb." he stuttered as his eyes closed as tight as he was able to close them. He felt her tremble in his arms. She kept on breathing. She made a loud gasp and then she stopped trembling and her body completely stopped struggling. Jack slowly loosened his arms. She almost fell out of them. But she caught herself. She looked at him as she slowly stood up straighter.

"Thank you, Jack." she said as she slowly turned around to face him. Jack smiled as he breathed out of relief. It was definitely her. It was Luna. Jack trembled a little. I felt like crying. He kept on laughing that was combined with his breathing. He hadn't seen her in days. It was such a relief to see her face again.

"Is everything alri-!" she stared but then Jack hugged her. She smiled. "Did anything happen while I wasn't there? When you were in Pitch's lair did he hurt you?!" she looked at him as he backed away about two steps. He had a smile of relief on his face. And now so did she. There was a small moment of silence as they looked at each other in barely any belief that the other one was standing there. Jack wanted to asked if Pitch had hurt her, but he knew answer to that question. He had hurt her. Immensely. Jack couldn't believe that he had done all that to her. She was so scared when he saw her after he went into that hole.

"He didn't hurt me." jack sputtered as he nodded. She smiled at him. She blinked. Her eyes were blue, both of them were blue this time. She gasped.

"Jack! The thing I wanted to show you! We need to get it and return to your earth!" Jack looked at her oddly. "Just trust me on this." she said. Jack felt the need not to question her orders as he followed her through the maze of bookshelves. She grabbed a brown supposedly leather satchel off of a chair. It was old. Finally the two came to a shelf and she looked at him.

"What exactly are you planning?" Jack asked. He was a little anxious after all the walking. (Or floating in his case.)

"You'll see." she said. Oh wow, Jack thought. She really needs to stop being so mysterious. It's getting slightly annoying. She grabbed something off of the bookshelf that Jack tried to see what it was, but that didn't happen. All the saw was a small glint of shine from the mysterious object.

"Ready to go jack?" Luna looked at him. She smiled. It was rather comforting noting the situation that they were going to be in. Jack nodded to no his reply. Luna let out a breath. "Retnion etrion naratu."then everything went black.

To Ciana.

I hope Jack was able to rescue Luna. She's the one thing that actually matters to me in anyway. She can't be gone. I still need her. But if she does escape then she'll try to stop me. I can't bare to see the look on her face when she sees me. Or what I've done. It must be so hard for her. All of this happening at once. At least she still has Jack to hold on to. I still can't believe that she survived our separation from each other. She shouldn't have. It's not that i didn't want her to, but it just seams so impossible for that to happen.

All i want now is her safety. It may be odd for someone like me to ask for something like that, but it's all i really want right now.

"Ciana is your mind wandering?" i snapped from all of my thoughts hearing the sound of his voice. Obviously my reaction was odd enough to make him laugh a little. "You're just like Luna. That is when she'd get into a conversation with you. It would all be inside of her head. A total daze she was in." how dare he! Speaking of her like that after all that he did to her. I could kill him right now. Well not really noting the terms of our deal. Just take it lightly. That's all you need to do.

"Don't push it." i spat at him coldly. I meant it. Don't push it Pitch. That was a warning. Next time it will be worse. Much worse for him if he tries to pull something like that again. We were still travelling through the shadows. Then everything came to a halt. I felt the cold brush on my skin. I looked around me. The Burgess. It sure has changed a lot since I was here last.

"Why here?" I looked at him. "Random choice." I guessed to him. It must have been a random choice.

"Not at all. I know for a fact that we both have something against this place." he said looking at me. He was right about that. I did have something against this place. _If i pray who will hear, i am drowning in their cheers! Devotion turned to dusty tombs._ Those memories of who i used to be make me a little angry. No they make me very angry. I grit my teeth in trying not to say something that I will regret. I feel so angry right now. I could kill something. In the most gruesome way possible of course.

"I know that you know what I have against this place, but what's your excuse?" i questioned him.

"Three words my dear. The last light." he seamed just as angry as me. Also why did he call me 'my dear'. It was just so uncomforting. I watched him make his hand into a fist, supposedly in anger. Whoever this last light was he must have made Pitch screw up his last elaborate plan pretty damn badly. Oh, I would pay to see that event in action.

My fake snake like smile. It was a completely false smile. I'm glad that it worked though. I hate working with this snake. I hate the fact that I ever made that stupid deal with him. Either way it's all my fault. I agreed to this. This stupid deal is going to be the end of me. I feel something swoop past me. I turn around quickly to see that he's not there anymore. Was I really lost in thought that much? Wow I need to stop doing that. Well time to do what he wanted me to do. He's lucky that my specialty is pocket dimensions and dreams. Nightmares especially.

Well Ciana, time to taste some freedom. All you need to do is concentrate and just let it go. And let it go. I look down to watch the ground as it changes from underneath me. It starts turning a pale blue as a black design of vines and leaves overlaid the pale blueness. I can't believe it's all this powerful. I never knew what I could do until I actually got to try to do something like this. But something's missing. Temptation. And I know the right little brat just for doing the job.

To Jamie.

I can't sleep at all. My eyes are starting to sting a little. I wish that I could just get some sleep. Ugh, Sandy where are you? This is so annoying. I turn over. Everything's so warm. I look at the ceiling. I yawn again. It's so boring when you cannot sleep. I look at my door. I opens a little. Slowly. I firmed up. Nothing's there. I feel a little nervous. It's probably just from being way too overtired. It's so warm here in my blankets. I throw them off onto the floor. It's still warm.

I toss again. I haven't been able to sleep since I had that nightmare. School has been so tiring and boring since then. Good thing that Christmas vacation started today. I hated school. And being tired didn't help it. But I still am not able to get some sleep. No sleep at all.

My eyes are starting to close. Finally some sleep for once. This is going to so awesome. Come on Sandy just do it. Please give me a dream for once. I have to have some sleep.

Suddenly something large and cold grabbed my foot. I wake up instantly. It starts pulling me away from my bed. I grab the bed post. The thing starts pulling even harder than before. I look down at it. It's black and large. Ridged and tight. It pulls harder. I look at my fingers as they start to slip away.

They let go of the bed post. Oh no! I start grabbing the floor, but it doesn't work at all. It dags me into a shadow. It all dark in here as I scream. It's so scary. What's doing this!? "Let me go!" I shouted at it. What does it want!?

It drags me back up onto the street, and then I see something. It looks like a lock but it's black with thin complex lines that twist like vines. The hand starts dragging me towards the thing. I try and grab something but there's nothing to grab. It pulls me into the darkness.

Inside looks just like a dream. Everything is off colored. Even the ground. I look around me. No exit. This has to be a dream. There's no other explanation why it's all like this.

"Hello!" I hear my voice echo. I hear a woman laugh. I turn around quickly. I heard that lady laugh inside my nightmare that night. "W-who's there?" I asked nervously. It all echos. Another laugh runs itself through my ears. Now I'm afraid. I shake nervously as I slowly stand up. I look around me. Still no one else is hear. But I know that she's here. But is she real

"Oh Jamie, rather pleasant that you could come." someone stepped out of the shadows of this place. I saw her before. I could never forget her eyes. Black and red. I tremble nervously as she looks at me. I bite my lip.

"Just saying, but you might not try anything human. I control everything in this place. I made it. I don't think we want to find out if I can control you too hmm?" the lady questioned it like she already knew the answer to her own question. I slowly nodded. What else could I do.

Ciana

"I think that me and you are going get along just fine." I smiled. This was Pitch's first mistake. Leaving me alone. Now I could use this kid any way I wanted. "You know what kid. We've got some time to kill. I should probably show you a few things about this place." he looked at me like I was insane. But I just have nothing against fun. If my calculations are correct then we do have some time to kill. And plus I don't like mocking children. Chaos is fun, but I don't like scaring the living daylights out of kids. It's plain just cruel.

To the guardians for a brief moment of panic.

"Does anyone know what happened to Jack!" exclaimed the fairy queen.

"I think if someone did know then we would have an explanation by now!" said bunny. Though he didn't get along with Jack, that didn't mean that he didn't care about him at all. He cared at least a little bit.

"Please tooth, calm down." said North. Feeling the need that he had to take his turn as leader. His holiday was closest after all. "Let's get the biggest question out first. Does anyone know who that woman was?" no one answered. They weren't going to get anywhere with everything that had happened. But from what they had heard from jack the were a little proud that he was taking a more mature role as a guardian.

Then Sandy made a snowflake above his head. All the guardians sighed.

"Jack would know." said Tooth. Mentally they all couldn't help but agree with what she had just said. Sandy thought about what jack explained. Then a name enter his mind. He started making letters above his head.

I. A. N. A. they all looked at him.

"Good point Sandy." Bunny admitted. "North what do you th-!" there was something on one part of the globe. It was black.

"Everyone, head to sleigh." said north.

**A.N. r&amp;r. And yes I noticed that Ciana has a questionable morality. But hey, we got see more of kids so that's good. You guys should know that I so want the person that wrote 'a choice of faults' to read and review this fic. Please someone help me achieve my dreams! Oh yeah and I hate how this chapter so short. It's so annoying. So yeah. Please help me achieve my dream and don't forget to R&amp;R. Bye:) **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A little fun.

Luna and Jack.

"Wow." Jack said. The lock thing was right in front of the two. They could hardly believe in what was right in front of them. Though it was evil it was still absolutely beautiful looking. "Ciana?" he guessed looking at Luna, and in reply Luna nodded at him. He was correct.

"Are you sure you're ready to go in there?" she said. He had his staff and she had her satchel and also what was ever was inside that satchel. Jack looked at her. They were both ready. As they took one step near it Jack heard something.

"Jack Help!" it sounded like Jamie. No it was Jamie. He was in there. And he sounded like he was scared or in trouble.

"Jamie!" Jack ran to the thing and jumped in, despite Luna shouting for him to stop. She sighed angrily and ran after him. But she stopped at the portal. She nervously looked at it.

To Luna of course, I mean who else could it be.

Time to braven up Luna. You need to do this. You need to get Ciana back inside of you. Just do it. I slowly stepped through it as everything turn a whole swirl of colours. No more fear. You may have held off the fearling, but I still might not be able to hold it off for that much longer. I wish i had told Jack that it wasn't gone forever. what if it tries to control me again? will we be able to stop it again, or will I be taken over by the moser that is my powers? I'm so scared to tell him. I feel the gravity of this place taking over as i start falling onto the ground.

No more focuses for now that is.

They looked at their surroundings. There were trees that were a mix of grey and blue and had plants growing off of it. They had dark green leaves that had a small circular lights coming off of it. They were absolutely bright and beautiful. And the two were in a whole entire forest of them. An entire forest of the little lights. They took mere moments to take all of it in. but seamed like those moments lasted for eternities.

"Wow. This is incredible." said Jack smiling. He was right. Amazing. It was all that either one of them could think of to describe it. Then Jack notice a particularly large one on top of a hill. An idea popped inside of his head. It was a rather playful one. He had to ask her about.

"Do you want to race to that tree." he said pointing to his target. She looked at him with an agreeing look on her face. "You know for fun." her eyes widened as he finished that sentence. and then she started hyperventilating.

"Luna is everything alright?" he came closer to her.

" Don't say that word!" she screamed right at him while hyperventilating even more than before. What word Jack asked himself.

"Fun?" he asked nervously. She screamed again. It was definitely that word. But why was it that one? He was the guardian of fun of after all. That kind of seamed hypocritical of him to never use that word again.

"Stop saying that word! Just stop will ya! Shut up!" she screamed once again. Even louder this time than the last time.

Luna.

Jack please stop saying that word! Just shut up! It only brings more pain to me. Don't say it! I hate that word. I don't want to hear it anymore! Just stop! Everything starts hurting all over again. You can't say that stupid word! don't say that stupid word ever again around me! I can't handle the sound of that stupid word!

_I couldn't do anything. Up on that wall, stuck in those chains. After everything he did to me, he still wanted to do more. So much more. Everything i could think of was broken. The nightmares that he gave me were too real. I just couldn't shake any of them off. They just stuck with me. And what was more was that he mocked me all they way through it. Did he have no end to this. Just for a scream. Just for my fear. _

_Why did he want it? I wasn't going to let him have it. But what he did to get really terrified me. He had physically touched me a few times. It was nothing serious, but he was just so close to me. And a few times he shot me with his nightmare sand. It burned. And if it went into my skin then he'd definitely done something. He could get into my thoughts. Even when other people were there, it would be only i that could hear his voice. _

_But he just kept on doing it. And more mocking. So much more. Just to hear my screams he told me. I did everything, but i didn't screamed. I cried, but I didn't scream no matter how much it hurt. I didn't scream once. It was so hard no to. He would always say something about fun though. _

"_let's have a little fun shall we." i had grown to the word fun meaning pain. I didn't want to hear it again. Ever again._

"Look, I'm sorry. But why?"

To Jack.

"P-pitch. He always used that word. Always that one." she stuttered, looking as terrified as she could possibly be. There were even a few tears in her eyes. That little! He used element to cause her pain and fear. My element. He had hurt her. And he used my element to do all of it. She was crying.

Because of me. I feel so bad about it. I feel so angry. I grabbed my staff tighter. I pick it up a little and slam it down hard. I feel something cold under my feet. I look at them. There's ice underneath them. I look at Luna. There's ice covering her feet. She seams a little scared. He had made it so that when someone mention my element she would be terrified. That little! Terrifying her with my element. I had ruined his first plan when i became a guardian, and this was his way of getting back at me. And he had a pretty sick way of getting of doing it.

3d person time.

"Luna I'm sorry!" he grabbed her arms and pulled. The ice cracked. He pulled a bit more. He heard the ice crackle a bit more. One more pull and she slipped into my arms. She looked up at me and i smiled at her. It was for comfort. I hope it worked for her. She gave me a weak smile back. I think it did.

"I'm sorry for yelling Jack. It's just that Pitch has sand in my skin. I don't know what might happen if he uses it again." she looked at them as she stood up out of his arms.

"It's okay." and with that they both looked into each other eyes in comfort to each other. He moved his hand to hers. She didn't let go or loosen it. Her hand tightened gently.

"How about we go to the tree together." I said gently. She laughed a little. We took a small step forwards. She looked at me again. She still looked a little nervous.

The tree seamed so bright. Romantic. She's still a friend, but she feels like more. I wonder how she feels about me. I don't care. I feel so happy that she finally got a break. I can see why Pitch would want her so much. She's more powerful than him. I mean it was really terrifying when she used her shadow on me. I still have some shadow inside of me. He would need her. But he wasn't going to have her. Both her and I wouldn't let that happen. No matter how many times he tried. But he did have Ciana.

But she had created this place. And it was amazing. The lights underneath the moon. In the dark it was stunning. And the large tree was like a beacon of the moon. The lights on that tree were all white. Just like the moon. That was all it was. Like the moon. The other trees were all like stars and the big one on the hill it was just like the moon.

She looked at me again. Her name was Luna. I bet she didn't really care, all that matters is really that we're safe for once. From the cause of an enemy. I wonder how she feels about all of this. I hope she likes the lights too. They're very well i don't know just how to put it. There has to be something to make this more special. As if anything could make this better. Actually there is one thing i can think of to make this better. I just hope that Luna can really trust me after all everyone's done to her.

To Luna.

It all looks like snowflakes. And i always found that snowflakes look just like stars. Stars falling down to all of our Earths. And the trees were like the stars and snowflakes. But it's so beautiful. The complexity is just so amazing to think about how it's so complex yet so simple. Like how spirits lives. I'm not a spirit. I'm just a human that can use magic. Ciana's a spirit, but I'm not. It's okay. I'll still be Jack's friend.

He stopped. I turned and looked at him.

"Do you trust me?" he looked at me. Do i trust him? Of course I trust him. I mean why not. Well i guess this was like the time I took him to the library when we were in the forest that night. I guess i have the same answer that Jack had that same night when I asked him that question.

"Um y-yes." I answered him. He smiled at me. Oh boy, what's he planning in his little mind. He grabbed my other arm. I start feeling lighter and lighter. I looked down at my feet. They were going off the ground. Is he! Are we! Flying! I man I'm scared of heights, but this is amazing! Am I breathing too loudly. I mean this is just so exciting. It's amazing! Feeling a small wind on my body. I mean how could he have thought of all this. I looked at him almost laughing. I feel terrified yet so happy at the same time. I can't believe I'm flying! Actually flying!

"Jack!" it was all i could say. I looked at the surroundings. It's like we're above we're flying above the stars. In the heavens. It absolutely amazing. I mean there's no words to describe this feeling i have right now.

"I know right!?" he was so excited. It's so amazing that he gets to do this like just about every single day. I mean it's just so amazing that he thought of all this. It's wondrous. I mean the thought of doing this almost every day. I would love that. It makes my fears fade away. I know I'm still a little scared about all of this.

"This is just so amazing!" I looked at him. There was nothing else I could say about all of this.

No more focus.

The trees made being in air like flying above space. With the night looking as dark as space, and all the little lights on the tree gleamed like each and every star that you could be able to see if looked up at the sky. All the different colours made it more spectacular than it already was. It was all so spectacularly perfect.

And nothing could ruin any of it. It was all perfect. Absolutely perfect. They looked at each others' blue eyes in pure astonishment. As if they that they were to look away then their world would go into complete black as they would fade away from each other forever. Never to see each other again. As if they would fade out like lights to each other and they'd be stuck within all the silent stars that surrounded them.

Nothing could ruin it. Nothing at all. Jack brought Luna a little closer together to him. This wondrous time was coming to an end. Jack slowly landed trying to land the both of them properly.

They landed just near the tree. The perfect spot to land. Nothing could be more perfect. As if they were standing inside the stars. Pure beauty was surrounding them. All they had were each other. That was all they had for, just each other.

"I can't believe that Ciana made all of this." Luna stated nervously. Jack couldn't believe it either. He wondered how Luna felt about all of this. I mean, she was a her too. It was all so confusing when Jack thought of it. But she was her. He wondered if she could ever do anything as amazing like this.

The large tree of lights was a lighter colour than all the rest of the trees. It was also the largest by a long shot. All the light were white with a hint on the very edge of the light flowers, which was of lightest blue possible to see with human eyes. The lights made everything so much better than it already was.

Jack looked at the tree of light blooms. He had to touch the marvel. He reached his hand towards the tree. As his hand made contact with the tree it started phasing through. He could only look in shock as his whole hand passed through it. Luna reached out her arms to help him, but her arms only went through the tree too. Then Luna's whole body entered the tree.

"Luna!" Jack shouted. Then he jumped in after her hoping that what he'd see next was be as spectacular as the forest of tree lights. Well there was always hoping. But for now it was all white.

When he did come into the next place he definitely saw how it was different. It was all dark. Everything was very dark shades of black, grey, purple, and even small hints of blue. It was amazing though. There was black tall grass and other plants. Looking up he could see trees that were way taller than the grove of lights' trees. The looked kind of like mushroomed shaped with a thick vine wrapping around the trees. And the sky was a very very light grey. It gave the forest of shadow some more light, well it was pretty dark in there to begin with.

Now where exactly is Luna Jack wondered. She could be anywhere in this thick place. Than again, he didn't really know where he was exactly either. Jack stood up. The ground underneath his feet felt cold wet and soft. It was a little bit of an odd feeling underneath his feet. He took one step. All the grass moved away from his overly cold feet. Vegetation purposes of course. Like self defence, but for plants. And when Jack moved his foot up the plants grew back instantly. When he put his foot back down on the ground felt soft like a blanket and wet. The shadow plants looked incredible also.

He picked up a black lily with a few spots of a crimson colour. The flower grew back from the stem that was left on the ground where he plucked the flower from. He dropped the lily onto the ground as it disappeared when it made contact with the grey grass. He looked at the spot where it fell out of his hand. There was nothing there anymore. Just light grey grass. That's all.

Jack took a few more steps forwards. He touched the tall grass that was up to his eyes. Some of the black grass had one or two purple specs on the top. The grass felt rubbery and when he squeezed a strip of it it felt gooey. Jack stepped back away from it the goo on his fingers stayed on him like a web. It strung from his fingers to the black grass plant.

"Eww." Jack looked at the goo. Sticky and wet was how it felt. Jack shook his hand to try and shake it off, but it wasn't working at all. It was kind disgusting. The way it stuck to his hand was absolutely gross. As he stopped shaking his hand and calmed down a little he saw something that was just amazing as the lily.

The goo basically played backwards from when it burst out on his fingers. A little of the goo also wrapped itself the top of the plant to self itself back up. Then the goo dried itself to seal the wound that Jack had made in the rather fragile plant. Though slightly disgusting, Jack couldn't help but gaze in wonder as he watched the nature of this place work its wondrous magic.

"How did she!" Jack whispered. He couldn't believe that she was able to do all of this. He didn't know how she planned out every single detail of this place. She had such little time to do all of this, and she could do all of these details.

Then he thought a bit more about Ciana herself. She was just like North. Always looking into details. Whether it was protecting Luna or planning all of this she always looked into the smallest of details. Just like when North made those ice sculptures in his office. They were filled with as much detail as they could fit into it.

And this place had as much detail as North had put into his tiny little sculptures. And the pure nature of this place was absolutely beautiful. Jack walked a little farther as the tall grass moved away from him due to his overly cold skin. He decided to starting fly to make finding Luna a little less harder. The sky felt different from the one on well regular earth.

It felt thick like fog. It still felt like air though. But unfortunately for Jack this air felt rather hard for flying through. It was just like swimming a little. It felt wet and rainy, and yet he was completely dry. Jack looked down again. He saw a little black dot. He flew down towards it, hoping it was Luna. And it wasn't.

It was a small creature of the world that he was in right now. It was small and black. The round thing was below his knees except for three strand that looked like the tall grass from everywhere. It had a symbol on the front of it. It had a spiral with a line coming down the spiral. And on the top there was a line that was shaped like a hook that wrapped itself around half of the spiral.

Despite not knowing if it was dangerous or not, Jack thought it looked adorable. It was also a little shiny. But it still looked cute as could be. He looked down at it going on his knees to look at him eye to "eye." They both looked at each other for a few seconds. Then the small creature handed him a lily and jack took the lily out of the thing's hand.

"Cheebio." the thing squealed. Its voice was high pitched and very squeaky. Well, Jack had just found a name for the little creature. Cheebio. It sounded innocent and cute. Just perfect for the little guy.

"Have you seen someone named Luna?" he asked the small cheebio using gestures to see if he would understand what he was saying. The thing looked at him as it started to walk away as he disappeared into the grass. Then after a few more steps it turned around pushed some grass out of the way and turned then looked at him. It waved its tiny little hand to follow him. Jack stood up and followed him.

"So you do know where she is." jack said. The two just kept walking through the grasslands. And they just kept moving out of Jack's way, but the cheebio just kept on having to push all the grass out of the way that was in front of him. The two moved all through the land as they got closer to a tree. It was the very first tree that Jack had seen when he came here first. The mushroom tree.

_The next portal! _Jack thought. Ciana must like trees a lot. Both of the portals so far. He looked down at Cheebio. He looked like he was going to cry. He had been alone, now the first and last friend that he would have. Then he shaped his hand into another a lily. A small breeze flowed through the air as he handed the lily to Jack as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He wondered if after they beat Ciana if this world would go away then all of this would go away.

And if this went away, then Cheebio would die. Was this all he'd get to see of what Ciana could make. This may just be last time he see something like this. He might just be saying good bye to Cheebio forever. Cheebio would die. A few tears held themselves inside Jack eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye, friend." he looked at him, kneeling down once again to look at him. He slowly stood up slowly and looked down on last time, holding the flower. He smiled at it.

"Whee koa ibo,

Neebah schtay,

haw, haw, hoa,

Kiaboo." Cheebio sung, and Jack knew he would remember the little song. He held the flower tighter. As he turned his as he stepped through the large tree. This time everything went white. Jack placed the lily inside of his pocket.

He would always remember the small creature that helped him find his friend. It was the creature that he named after the one thing that he said.

"Jack!" he snapped out of his thoughts in the sound of Luna's voice. What was it! Was she in trouble! Everything started going into more and more colours. Only this time what he saw didn't put him in pure wonder, oh no. This time it was something that Jack saw something that he really didn't want to see. No Luna, but there was both Pitch and Ciana. And they both were very close to him that he could see.

**A.N. Cliffhanger! Just saying, but this scene back there was really hard to write. and also Cheebio is a one-shot character for this story. and yes the lily will be mentioned a few more time in memory of this character, but will have no major plot element in what could be the sequal to this Fic. Oh yeah, there's going to be a sequal. heh heh. forgot to mention that little tiny detail. i haven't thought of a tital formit though, so maybe you guys can helpm me on that.**** Now at this point I'm starting to make a list of heart wrenching moments in this. Here's the list so far.**

**-Cheebio's goodbye/ the lily scene/ Cheebio's song.**

**This list may improve way later. But just thanks for doing stuff for this chapter, and this fic in general. Well i guess just R&amp;R. And soon enough I will get the choice of faults person to read this. (Well that didn't sound creepy at all.) Well just R&amp;R for now. BYE! **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Painful truths part 1.

"Ah Jack, you finally made to here i see." Pitch smirked at Jack rather wickedly as he stood up slowly. Jack knew that he had to get over Ciana immediately. But he had to admit that she didn't exactly look pleased at all to be here at all also. He could hated the fact that she was the one standing near Pitch. He turned his head a little to look at his surroundings.

"Where's Luna." he asked glaring at the two. He didn't see her. He had heard her voice before he went into the portal, and yet from his sightings she was no where to be found.

"My you're quick to ask questions." Ciana smiled wickedly as the words that she said escaped her lips. This all seamed too odd for Jack. This wasn't anything like how he pictured a real evil smile on her. This one looked rather fake for it to be her smile. "You don't need to worry though Jack. The only thing you'll need to worry about now is, surviving!" Then some sort of dark substance spiked its way creating a line between him Pitch and her. Now Jack only faced Pitch.

"What is this!?" Jack said accidentally in the surprise of the spikes. What was she doing on the other side of the spikes!

"Revenge for ruining everything!" Pitch shot a blast of black sand at him. Jack shot back at it with his ice, freezing it as the sand shattered. Two more large blasts came towards Jack as he made a wide spanning wall of ice to block the nightmare sand. As the two blasts collided they exploded into tiny little pieces close to Jack sending him back him catching himself by using his flight to land harmlessly.

As the ice and sand particles cleared from Jack's vision he saw Pitch's own weapon of choice swinging at him. In reaction Jack ducked under the blade and tapped his staff on the ground, causing Pitch to trip a little. He quickly caught himself at looked angrily at Jack.

"You annoying little-!"

"Brat." Jack grinned rather devilishly as he finished his opponent's

insult as another strike came right at him. And once again Jack dodged the second swing. He knew that if Luna was here than she would have a plan right about now.

Speaking of Luna.

Fighting Ciana physically was one of the hardest things to do ever. The reasons being were as followed; 1 her weapons of choice. Those were two magic dice, and of course her throwing knives. She could also could use a sword and a bow. She told me about that once. She had seen her use it in one of my dreams a few times. Sometimes she'd use it in her left her hand and sometimes i saw it in her right. Is she really ambidextrous?

2 I know that it will be a lot more different then when i kept having to fight her mentally. All I had was a sword conjured with sorcery. I don't think it's going to help me much against her arsenal of weapons. But I wonder what's on the other side of those spikes? Could it be Pitch. Probably is. There isn't all that much else that could be on the other side.

And it's so odd to think that I'm fighting myself right now. Or the other me. The voice inside of my head. That's what they said that was all she was. I wasn't allowed to talk to her. I just had to ignore her. And now I regret doing what they said. I would've stopped all of this if i hadn't ignored her.

No matter what is on the other side, I need to find a way to get on the other side. My awareness goes up as i feel a blade whizz past my face. I swung my sword as I turned my head slightly from looking at the crystallized spikes. As my sword swings it hits something had as i watch the thing fall to the ground. It's one of the knives. The blade itself is a rather diamond like shape. And the handle is black shiny and smooth looking. The handle also has a gem on it. It looks a lot like garnet with its deep reddish pinkish colour.

"Why couldn't you just have stay out of my way! You didn't need to get involved in any of this!" Ciana shouted at me.

"Get involved in what!?" i spat out. I have to admit that was an accident made from what I said to her.

"None of your business! Just leave me alone!" she threw two of her knives at me. I quickly turned about 180 degrees and they both missed me barely. I looked at her. Her right eye twitched a little. Had she really gone absolutely berserk!

"A-are you alright?" I stuttered nervously. I really am worried about her. This was one of the reasons that i didn't want us to separate from each other, and something tells me that neither did she. Neither of us are completely stable without the other one to help ourselves. I'm not really all that physically stable, and I'm now guessing that she's not too mentally stable herself without me either.

"I'm alright, why do ask!?" her eyes twitched again. This time in they both moved in different directions. I bit my bottom lip in nervousness. Her hand started cover itself in nightmare sand and her left eye twitched again. Both of her hands covered themselves as made them into fists and raised them slightly. A smile formed on her face as both of her fists aimed themselves at me. Both of the fists came off of her hands. The nightmare sand kept its shape as it flew towards me. I swung my sword sideways as they both scattered into all the little grains that they came from.

"You do know that was only a distraction." she looked at me with a straight face.

"Distraction for what?" I bit my lip again while asking the question. It's wet though and my teeth slide from the front back into my mouth.

She smiled again. Only this time it was way wider. Scarier, a lot more scarier. She laughed without moving her lips at all. I could see her chest moved as she laughed. What was she planning. I looked at her hand. It started twisting itself as her fingers moved. Almost like-! She wouldn't! I looked at her at wide eyed. She smiled at me even wider. I bit my lip again and my teeth slid across my bottom lip as I started chewing on the inside of my mouth nervously.

"That's right." her hand twisted as my arm yanked itself out its socket. I had to. I opened my mouth but no sound comes out. I guess it's from all the time that I spent with Pitch made me stronger to these sort of things. But it hurts so much. She moved her hand again along with a bit of her arm. This time she slammed me against the spikes. A stinging pain started surging through my arm. On must have cut my arm when she threw me against theses things.

I wish that Jack was here. I think that he would help things a little. After all, he has amazing powers with his ice. All those little snow flakes he makes just look incredible. Unlike my powers. My are horrible. I'm a monster for having even just them. That's why i wanted to stay away from other people. But then I met Jack. He showed me that he accepted me for me. He knew that I had my powers, but he trusted me to be able keep them under my control.

This may seam like an odd time but to Ciana

As she slams onto the the spikes she bounced off of them and then onto the ground. She put her hand on her arm near her shoulder for a second and then stood back up slowly. As she moved her hand moved off of her other arm I saw that there was no blood. None at all. There was a little bit of black, but there was no hint of any blood at all. Why was it black? I looked at the cut again. The cut sealed itself up quickly as she looked back at me.

"What did you do to me!?" she screamed at directly me. What did I do to her? I have no idea what I did to Luna. Actually, i think the real question is what Pitch do to her. I don't feel like this was something that even Luna didn't know what just happened to her own body. That wasn't natural at all. Now that i think about it was natural. The nature of a fearling that's taking over its host's body. And by host body i mean Luna's body! That snake! Why would he!? No. Why would he do something like that?

Did he really do this to her? And why. Does he really need-! Wait he does need her! But i can't tell her now. I can't even confront Pitch about what he's going to do. I'm going to have to wait about this for now. But if he's doing this then what does he need me for?

A blade almost hits my face as i duck out of my rather distracting thoughts. I pull out one of my knives. One more slash and start getting on the offensive side. I throw the knife and misses her head barely. As it flies past her head it hits the crystallized spikes cracking one. There was now a large crack, and in the center was my throwing knife. My eye looks the other way for a second then comes back into focus.

Back to Luna now.

Okay, she's not even trying any more with the knives, and she hasn't even tried the dice yet. Not like I've seen her ever use them even once. I've seen them, but never in action. But why isn't she even trying. Is she really even fighting. I take one step back. But also, what happened to my arm. It just healed itself so quickly. I mean the tear on my glove is still there but the wound wasn't there any more. But I think i have a few worse things to think about than one small injury.

Well there's the fact that maybe that Ciana can control any part of my body as well as Pitch. Well this is just perfect, both of my enemies can do whatever they want with me. All because of these stupid powers i never asked for! I never asked for any of this! None of this at all is what I asked for! I'm a monster, and I never wanted any one to know!

I was told not to tell or show any one myself. I was told to just keep it in. I was told that that if i stopped using them then I'd just forget about them. And i was not allowed talking to the voice that was inside my head. Well these powers have just given me a fool-proof idea.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" I shouted as my eyes focus on something else. The entire place turns completely black. I looked at the spikes with a very thin white outlining. Perfect target.

"Oh please Luna. There's nothing you can use it on." her voice echos inside my head. Actually Ciana you miscalculated largely, there's one thing that i can use it on. I smile for once. And for once I smiling out of pure glee. I watch as the crystals crack even more. One more second.

Back to Jack

Well my ice pond strategy isn't going to last for too much longer. In fact, Pitch has found a way to use it to his own advantage. I don't know what else i can try, after all shooting ice beams just won't work at all. He'll just sink about into a shadow again. That's what he did last time I fought him in his lair.

"Running out of ideas, Frost?" he mocked at me, and this time he was correct. Ah, what would Luna do right now! Probably use a spell right about now. Unfortunately i only know of one spell, and it's not going to do me any good in a situation like the on that I'm in right now. And she would probably know what to do right about now. I wish I knew where she was. One of her spells would be useful right now.

"No." i replied dully. That was a pretty big lie. I had no other ideas in mind of what I could do. I really need a really big distraction right about now.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" That sounded just like Luna! That also sounded like a spell! A large cracking sound rang through my ears. I looked over at the crystals. They all had large cracks in them. Soon enough the cracks grow slightly and then then the sound of a thousand statues being blown to pieces crashed through my ears. As i see the crystals shatter i tap the ground with my staff and make a small wall of ice and cover my head.

Third person point of view time.

The explosion made a few clinking noises against Jack's wall of ice. And from behind it Jack smiled, and Luna smiled from the spot that she was standing from. They both felt that it was a pretty triumphant moment for the both of them. As all the mist cleared from all the crystals Jack looked through the ice to see a very dark figure with white hair. There was a small strand of silver on the figure as well as the black and a little grey.

He recognized the figure instantly. It was definitely Ciana. And as soon as Jack tapped his staff back against it and took a closer look at her as the wall he created turned into more snow and fell down to the already snow covered ground.

She warped away. All that was left were a four different sized floating diamonds that were orange and a deep brown in middle. As they all faded Jack turned to see if he Luna was also there. After he saw her she sank into her own shadow as it disappeared.

"Jack!" she almost shouted as he turned around to see that she had came out of his own shadow. He jumped a little when he saw her in his own surprise to see her. She smiled at him.

"Luna!" he smiled back at her. He turned around to see Ciana standing right beside Pitch. Her right eye twitched a little. As if he needed her eyes needed to be any creepier than they already were in the first place.

"Switch dance partners?" she asked him rather quietly as a rather devious smile forming on her face. Well if she could handle Pitch, then he maybe able to face off with Ciana.

Although Jack was pretty sure that he'd be able face off with Ciana, but he wasn't too sure about Luna facing Pitch. After everything that he did to her he was still worried about what he could to her. He could control her, and he knew her worst fears. But she may know his worst fears. At this point Jack had figured out her worst fear. It was her powers. And noting what she could she definitely had a good reason to be.

But she wasn't like Pitch at all. She actually showed signs that she cared for other people. After all that was the reason that she preferred to be alone. It was so she wouldn't hurt anybody with her powers. That was sort one thing that he had to look out for in her. It was a small flaw that he always keep in check. Her fears of her own powers. But this time he knew that he would have to trust her on this one, and plus she had her satchel. He didn't know what was in it, but it may just help her defeat him.

"Sure why not." Jack smiled back in reply.

"Then please." she replied back to his reply. Jack slowly aimed his staff and fired the ice out of the curving end. The ice split a wall between the two as Luna ran towards Pitch and Jack ran towards Ciana.

As Jack ran towards Ciana he saw her pull out something shiny. As soon as he saw her throw it, he shot out a blast of ice to try and avoid it. The two collided as he heard a few clanks on the ground. Jack looked on the ground for a few seconds. It was one of her knives. The black handle, the silver blade, and even the little jewel were all covered in Jack's frost. (No pun intended.)

"Is this really what you wanted!?" Jack shouted at her dodging two more knives and shooting a blasts to counter them. He looked up a little to see into her eyes. Her left eye twitched. Once again, he didn't need anything else to make her eyes even creepier than they already were.

"You have no idea what's really going on, do you!?" Jack just kept on glaring at her. "Getnion neftes tous!" a large wind swooshed past him as he saw that the battleground had changed. A wind was blowing even harder and it looked like a blizzard. No Pitch or Luna, just the two of them alone.

"Thought you'd like a home field advantage." she smiled then winked at him. It was a rather toothy smile. Once again her left eye twitched. As soon as it came back into focus the other one twitched. Jack really didn't want to question her sanity right now. This was because Jack pretty sure that all logic in her mind went flying out the window.

"Why would you do this!?" Jack shouted as he dodged another throwing knife as the adrenaline started kicking in slightly.

"Do what Jackie boy?!" she laughed. Okay now her sanity had been shot out of a canon and was flying everywhere. Even the way that she said that name was really unsettling to hear. It was just the way that her voice sounded when she said it sounded.

"Team up with Pitch! What else? Please just stop this, you're only driving yourself into insanity!" he felt really worried her. Sure she had done some pretty morally mixed actions, but she was still his friend for the most part. And this wasn't her. Ciana was a 'person' who was strong with an iron will, and she also was someone who cared for Luna immensely.

Jack didn't care about who he was fighting, he cared about getting the _real _Ciana back. The one who cared, he wanted that girl back not the monster that she had made herself look like. In fact, right now she was putting Luna in danger.

"You don't know what I've done to protect her!" a few more diamonds appeared as she pulled a black cutlass. On the blade near the handle was the same kind of jewel as was on the throwing knives. Jack brought himself to the conclusion that it was her signature jewel. Another few diamond this time larger appeared as she disappeared.

Popping up right in front of him she swung the darkly coloured sword as Jack barely missed the blade from decapitating him. Too close was what he thought to himself. Now they were only a few feet away from each other. She smiled at him. And this smile worried Jack immensely. Her right hand moved a bit as if she holding something very small in it. Her right eye twitched again as she threw something small. Jack looked on the ground to see a square shape then he looked back at her smiling.

"Dice?" Jack asked making a very failing attempt not to laugh at her. Those two weren't even dice that had dots on them. All of the sides on it had different symbols on each one of them. The dice became transparent as the outlines glowed a light orange colour and they both grew quickly as one of them trapped Jack inside of itself. He violently banged and kicked on the tights space that he was in. Nothing happened. He looked at her, and she was still smiling.

Suddenly Jack got the exact same feel that he had when he touched the black ice. This was the feeling of as much electricity as he thought his body could handle surge through his body as he kept twitching rapidly from the jolts in his body. He let out a loud yelp from the pain of the magic.

Then as soon as it began it stopped. And Jack was left on the ground from the pain. He took in a few breaths then he felt them fly out a hard slam on his chest caused him to roll a little bit. Ciana had kicked him almost as hard as she could, but yet the mercy to not kick him in the face and also not to kick him as hard as she could. He heard her feet hit the ground as she walk over to him a little bit more. That and his own breath and a ringing sound in his ears that was starting to give him a very large headache.

"Still having fun Jack?" she smiled at him again. Her left eye twitched. Then it twitched again. Jack knew that he was going to have to be more offensive if he wanted to get the real Ciana back. He needed her back and so did Luna.

Speaking of which, to Luna!

I knew that i could distract Pitch long enough for Jack to defeat her. He would need to get rid of her first to defeat Pitch. Right now i just had to distract him. And i felt a little nervous of the fact that he was smiling.

"And what exactly do think you'll accomplish right now?" he asked me like he was still unfazed. I must have shaken a little, because he gave a little chuckle. "You're afraid aren't you." he looked at me. To be quite honest I'm terrified right now.

"I'll never be afraid of you." i tighten my stance a little as i glare at him. I'm so terrified right now. I can't fight him with my weak body. Weak from the separation, weak from the torture. And he has control over my body. He can kill me if he wants. I'm under his thumb right now.

But this is no time to be afraid right now. I have to face him, and i can't be afraid of him. You need to make him afraid of you. You have just as much power as him, and now it's time to use it. Use all of it. Do it for Jack. Just do it for him. You need to find your courage and show him that you're not afraid to use your powers.

"That's actually quite hard to believe coming from you." he laughed at me.

"Why would I lie to you." i grin back. I feel frozen from the fear. I have to be courageous and show it. No room for fear in me. Although I can't fight him. With the state that my body's in I can't. But no one ever said that i have to fight physically. I can turn the tables to my advantage. If i can fight him the way mentally then i have a half decent chance of defeating him. I have a stronger right now than I do a body.

"I'll let you make the fist move." he said, still grinning. I had hoped that he'd be this stupid to let me make the first move. I smiled even more. Just perfect. And i already knew what i was going to do with my first moved.

"Sipla iluzal!" I've made my first move. As i felt odd as i entered into complete darkness. The inside of my mind was completely dark. I wonder if this is what it's like being Ciana. I'm probably wrong, but a guess isn't exactly the worst thing in the world right now. But at least now I'm in full physical shape, after all it's all inside of my mind.

"Now try and break me." I spat glaring. I'm still a little afraid but not as much as i was.

"Oh I plan on doing that." I turned around to see him. And it was on. He made a blast at me, and i stopped it. I could do anything inside of here. He had no control over me anymore. None what so ever.

"I told you this already Pitch, I'm not afraid of you, and I will never ever be!" After all if i break glass, then I'll have to fly. There's no one to catch me if i take a dive. As i finished my statement everything starts to shatter around him and around me. He's getting weaker. I smile at the look on his surprised face. I have him, and I won't never let him control me ever again! Even if this place doesn't last long i will have almost defeated him.

Back to Jack and Ciana.

Their fight had progressed immensely. Now from the looks of things Jack was winning. He had found a way around the dice, and in repeat of the night that he met Luna he was fighting with the ice sword. Only this time he was fighting someone who had gone completely crazy and angry. Jack was still smiling. And he had to admit she was still a pretty good sword fighter, no matter how unfocused she was. He thought he only needed to do one thing now. Say the right thing to break her. He needed to say her name and it would all be over.

"Think about Luna! You're hurting her! What good did separation do for either of you?" he asked while half shouting. He had done it. The place she had made was coming apart. 

"You can't talk about her like that! You don't know how much i love her! And you don't understand what I'd do to protect her!" now they both were back where they started. As Jack came down slowly as he saw her pull out another knife. He moved back a little as she threw it. Jack saw Pitch as he moved slightly as he caught Jack out of the corner of his eye as he sank into a shadow.

As he watched the blade his blue eyes widened in shock and pure horror at what Ciana had just done, and Ciana's eyes in what she had just done. There were a few black tears that were in her eyes that started dripping down her face as she disappeared.

"No." Jack whispered as he came down faster to the snow covered ground. He bit his lip as hard as he could. He barely held a few tears that were in his eyes. He couldn't believe what Ciana had just done. It was horrifying to think about.

The person that was behind him was Luna.

**A.N. This is the second last chapter. And it was hard to write. Also Jayla fire gal you need to get the choice of faults author to read this please! **

**on the brighter side of things. I saw how people take songs that fit characters on tv and stuff, so i was listening to a song called Shatter Me, and thought of Ciana. I love the song. But yeah i would like to hear you guy's reaction to this chapter if you wouldn't mind. So just R&amp;R. And Jayla I'm counting on you! Bye! **


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: If you could only know

There was no turning back from it, the knife had definitely pierced through her body. Three out of four sets of eyes were widened. Two in sorrow and one in pain, but the three all shared the emotion of horror. Ciana felt small beads of tears glaze over her right eye but quickly blinked them away as her sword dropped onto the ground as a hand came quickly slapped over her agape mouth, a burning feeling started running through her chest. Jack was turned away and looking at Luna. Pitch was nowhere to be seen. In a moment of pure panic Ciana immediately teleported out of the situation with only making a slight sound.

Jack ran immediately to Luna just in time to catch her before falling to the ground completely holding her in his arms gently. She lifted her hand off of the blade a dark red color soaked her torso. Jack cringed a little at how bad the injury looked, obviously there wasn't much time left for Luna.

It wasn't just the look of the injury that told them, Luna could both physically and emotionally feel it. "You tried." She whispered giving a small smile. Jack could barely form a smile before his vision became blurred and the taste of salt lightly entered his mouth. Luna slowly and shakily raised her left arm and pressed her gloved hand on Jack's cheek as her thumb wiped away a line of tears now creating a small blood stain where here thumb had been. Jack barely noticed the sticky feeling being too distracted by her smile as though she was trying to comfort him.

"Luna I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shh. It, it's alright. Not your… fault, yeah. It was n-nice to meet you. You, you hel-helped me. It was, it was, it was... It was f, fun..." Her eyes closed gently as did her smile widened with a few small tears were barely hanging off of the edges of her eyes. Both she and Jack knew what was going to happen within seconds.

Her left hand shook probably from the cold or from weakness on his cheek. All he could think to do was to place his own hand on hers comfortingly. She seemed to give a small laugh of comfort as her eyes completely closed and her hand then felt colder as the small little beads rolled down the edges of her eyes. Luna was gone.

And it hit Jack like a stone cold wall as her body faded away till he was left completely alone. That was the moment every tear that had possibly tried to hold back for her soaked his face stream by stream. It was the one time he felt cold, and it was on the inside. Just like with Sandy every emotion rushed right back burning his chest.

He gave a shout of fury, he had trusted her! Ciana was the one to throw the blade, she did it! But why? Why would she do something like that? It wasn't like her, or was everything else just a lie too. But did she have to lie to Luna? No, she was right to try and fight her back all this time. He just was somehow too blind to realize it, too immature.

Why did he just a dumb kid?!

But the anger soon became washed over once again by just even more sorrow. It felt so confusing, he felt all the loss but also a deep feeling of failure. He barely noticed as he found his surroundings fade back into the pole, of course it couldn't exist without Ciana.

"Jack!" he barely ignored the voices of the much worried guardians. Tooth scooped him up in a tight motherly hug for a few seconds. She loosened the grip of her arms to get a better look at the much younger guardian to make sure he hadn't been injured.

He looked much more less than presentable to even a small crowd of close friends. Both his eyes and his nose were slightly red and puffy, there were tear stains on his two cheeks and it had been obvious that he had bitten his bottom lip down hard, there were small but visible teeth marks. Accompanying the lines that were still there from tears there was also drying blood on his cheek. There were also a few small rips and small burn marks on his hoodie, his face also had a few smaller scratches on it to top it all off.

Tooth looked horrified, as did the rest of the guardians. Now along with the anger, guilt, sadness he felt Jack now felt slightly embarrassed as just a few more tears clung onto his eyes again as his nose got a little bit more red. The looks of surprise and slight fear coming from the guardians became one of sympathy and even joined sadness, like they wanted to help and already knew exactly what had happened.

This surprisingly was most evident in Bunny himself whose eyebrows were as thick as the emotion being projected and ears were more hung over the back of his head than usual. The green color in his eyes glowed softly with sadness and sympathy.

Norths' eyes were a mix of both sadness and a certain curiosity that Jack felt he couldn't name despite it being clear. And Jack could barely see sandy over his vision once again being blurred with a few more tears that this time he was determined to keep them from falling off his eyes.

Finally out of all the guardians Bunny spoke up. "What happened Jack?" he had done something rare, call him his name. Usually it was Frostbite or something along those lines, it took him by surprise. The thought of it made him take in a deep breath as he prepared himself to explain everything that had just happened to him and Luna, and he knew he'd force himself to bite his tongue when it came to talking about Ciana.

_Speak of the she-devil..._

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Ciana shouted at Pitch with every bit of anger being meaningful. The absolute fury she felt was indescribable to say the least. There was barely ever a time in her existence she felt this much anger towards one specific person, Pitch Black. He was the one who took Luna away from her, he made her do it.

"Oh Ciana. I think you can understand a simple accident, can't you?" his back was facing her and his voice still sounded completely calm and collected. It almost had a laugh to it only helping build her anger even more.

"But you looked at me, I saw you! You, you smiled!" she blurted out as tears started to soak the left eye of her mask with no way of hiding it if he were to turn around and look her in the eyes, but she didn't care if he did. She was angry at him to worry about what she said or what she even looked like.

He did give her a mere glance before turning his head back to observe what she did not know dismissing the question entirely. That only made her even madder as she opened her right hand to clutch one of her knives immediately as she wrapped her fingers back together. Her hand hurt as she grasped the knife so tightly in an attempted clenched fist. One step, two step, three step, Ciana kept count of every single step she took as she grew nearer to Pitch. The knife was slightly trembling in her hand as even more tears soaked underneath the eye part of her mask with a few somehow finding a way to slip under the fabric making their way to her left cheek.

The steps only felt as though they'd become less and less as her anger took over Ciana. Every word Pitch had ever said rang in her. _"So it's a deal then?"_

_P.O.V time guys_

"_Of course it is, unless you-"_

"_No, I agree entirely! I want to go through with this, I can't be trapped like this anymore! But you promised to not hurt her unless it was necessary, you remember right?" My hand started to retract slightly as his hand extended to shake mine in agreement. It should have gone back the entire way instead of just that little bit I had._

"_Of course I remembered. Now do you want your freedom or not, this may be your last chance." His voice sounded so honest that I gripped his hand tightly in less than a heartbeat. My wide eyes looked up into his, a smile on his face so comforting it was sinister. I took a step back out of embarrassment for being so brash with my agreement, I still couldn't believe this was happening to me right there and then. I shook his hand with great amazement. Little did I know I would've wished to pull back with regret?_

My hand only gripped the knife tighter as tears finally started forming onto the edges of my right eye, and I could already feel streams of tears running down my left cheek. I barely focused on it though, I was too angry to even think rationally. I wasn't just angry at Pitch either, I was even angrier at myself. This was all my fault, I shouldn't have let myself be lied to so easily, I'm the one who let this all happen! I let Jack be hurt, and I let Luna just die!

Something in my chest caused me to suddenly stop, and I was so close too. The knife dropped immediately to the floor making a loud sound with a ringing echo. His head turned and his eyes looked directly into my eyes. I only felt one thing, fear.

Everything he had done was to break me, I was under his control the entire time. And he was the one who confirmed it when a twisted smile crept on his face. I was terrified of that smile, I knew what it meant it meant he knew he won me.

Him turning towards me only made me panic inside even more. He only took a small glance at the knife he gave a small laugh shaking his head. One step towards me made me take one step back.

"You really thought in this position you could stop me just like that? Don't worry, I never trusted you in the first place. An unstable demon like you, and not to mention one with attachments." I knew the answer all that was yes, I was unstable. But I never thought that I had made that evident. But what Pitch said next shook me. "Fortunately I'm willing to fix that."

Immediately I felt tight grips around my wrists, tight to the point where I could barely feel my fingers. I struggled as I was pulled down onto my knees and even afterward. This wasn't sand, these felt more firm, shadows? Had he really figured them out, I-I couldn't believe it! They felt so strong.

"It's no use struggling like that Ciana, you're too afraid to do anything at the moment." He was right, I was too afraid to. Suddenly I felt something grasp around my neck pulling it back slightly, but thankfully I could still breathe. But I couldn't move out of my position at all, in fact I could hardly move at all. And to make matters worse, my mind was too scattered to even begin to think of what Pitch was going to do to me.

He looked back down at me as I looked up at him, I felt as though I was being forced to bow before him. That's what demons are to spirits, a servant to their masters. That's all he probably thought of me, and due to class differences that's all he was supposed to think of me.

Anger flooded back into me again as I looked up at him. I wanted to shout so much at him, but I bit my tongue so hard I almost winced in pain.

Pitch took the very few necessary steps and bent down, now I was definitely scared and angry. His thin, pale, bony fingers grabbed the rim of my mask as he pulled it off with ease completely exposing my two disgusting eyes. He did all that while keeping his small sinister smile. After giving my mask a small toss to the side his hand reached downwards, it took me less than a second to realize what exactly he was going to do. I knew what about to come off me next. I barely felt it when the glove on my right hand had been removed.

He took a step back to admire his work and I gave him a cold stare to show my disgust. "Don't look at me like that, you brought that upon yourselves." That statement only made me feel more rage towards my 'master'. I glanced down at my right hand, and from what I could barely see I saw my demon symbol had lit up on the front of my right hand which probably meant the one on my left eye had probably lit up too.

Pitch had a small glowing crystal between his finger and thumb. Not a crystal, but more like a shard of one. With its soft white glow and near glass look I immediately recognized it, the rock was Light Stone.

Light stone only meant one thing. One much dreaded thing. "Pitch you can't do this!" I shouted at him wide eyed as he took one step closer to me. All ready my blood ran cold and could feel sharp pains all over my body. I couldn't even begin to imagine how painful this was going to feel. "Please don't hurt him!" I blurted out accidentally, it made him give a small laugh. I was terrified of it, and I had finally given all of it way. It didn't matter since I'm sure he knew anyway.

In fear I suddenly found myself trying to pull away even harder, but it only felt as though I was being pulled down even harder. My knees began hurting even more from being pulled down. And to think Pitch was only getting closer to me, and he was enjoying this too! How could he do something this extreme to us? This was going too far!

"Pitch listen to me, you don't have to do this! No I'm begging you, please, please don't do this to him!" it was no use, why the hell would he ever listen to me? I just tried to stab him for crying out loud!

As the Light stone came closer to my neck screamed out begging in pain as I tried pulling my neck away from the stone with no success. "No, no, please stop! Please don't do this to me! Please just stop!"

The pain of one thousand blades and burns entered my throat and was soon spread quickly my body immediately when the Light stone was placed inside the collar around my throat. I looked back on my right hand, I saw its glow was intense as my hand looked like it was splitting in two. I felt no pain on my left eye, but all the pain that could possibly be felt on my right hand.

That was the point of all of this, I needed to stop showing him that I was in pain. I clenched my teeth and eyes closed and looked downwards as tears still dripped out of my eyes. There was pain in my right hand, in my chest, my head was throbbing, and it felt like everything was falling apart from the inside out. I knew it was.

All too quickly the grips that were wrapped around my wrists came off. The first thing that happened was my hands came around my collar as I pulled at it, the pain was excruciating to say the least. My hand felt like it was ripping to shreds, and yet I knew it couldn't completely spit due to the collar. The collar kept everything together while it tore everything about me apart. Thoughts raced through my head screaming in pain.

And he was there laughing. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. This collar around my neck was tearing me apart and yet it was also the only thing keeping us together anymore. I knew he was looking down at me tauntingly as I looked up at him with only pure rage and disgust. I couldn't even begin the amount of pure disgust I felt towards Black at the moment. He knew exactly what was going on to my body and he was somehow smiling!?

The thing that enraged me the most was that I was the one who was considered demonic. All because of who I was, do spirits honestly think I chose to be in our situation!? Well we didn't! I can't believe that anyone would ever think that you deserved to be in this situation just because I'm a demon! I don't want to see you in pain ever, it's the last thing I want to see happen to you! We didn't choose to be in a situation like this, you never got to choose!

It became hard for me to keep it in as I let out a cry of both mental and physical pain. I found myself needing to talk to myself quietly just to keep myself together over gasps of pain.

Let's turn off the P.O.V thing for now.

Pitch looked down at Ciana with the feeling of satisfaction running through his blood. She glanced up at him with sheer agony in her eyes, and it was visible past the copious amounts of tears in her left and much fewer number in her right. He knelt down as she struggled kicking the floor violently. She looked at him in pure disgust spitting out blood that had collected in her mouth that landed on his shoulder. He had expected it from her as he just brushed it off. It felt cold and stickier almost more like a gel, this wasn't blood, and it was dark matter wasn't it.

"And here I was thinking you'd be used to this specific discipline. Usually it's the first thing anyone wants to do you when they see your eyes, even other demons." he looked down at her with a lack of even a hint of remorse and even put a certain grimness to that last sentence. She looked up at him with a mix of anger and confusion.

"How would you know about that?" Ciana had managed to choke out her response completely ignoring the offensive remark he had made referring to her. But it seemed odd to her that he'd know about the light stone. It wasn't a demon thing, it was just mostly her thing. In fact it was used often for many different purposes by demons, so how would he know about something like that?

"Isn't it obvious Ciana? I know everyone's fears, including yours. Now you know why I'm doing this don't you?" he shot her a small a glance as she managed roll onto her stomach with her left hand still gripping the collar around her neck. "Because of your behavior, I've managed to get my research done and discovered they're usually not this rebellious in nature. So that leaves one question, what went wrong?" he looked down at her hand as her eyes met where his were looking.

Switching it back on guys.

The two words rung in my head, a mistake. I didn't want anyone to use those words being said about you ever. I felt two pains in my chest, one was a pain of tearing apart and the other was the sadness of someone saying that to you. But I knew it.

"I...I." my left eye lit up again as the tears became more blood-like from that eye, but I didn't care anymore. I spit out more as my head faced down onto the ground. "We did this, it's all my fault." "No stop, this isn't your fault, it's mine! If I wasn't so brash we could ha-" "If just wasn't for my weakness to light stone he wouldn't have been able to hurt you!" I looked up at Pitch in defeat. "You win, I will do whatever you want me to." I looked back and shut my eyes as tightly as I could. The burn in right my hand almost numbed but the sting still felt new.

Pitch glanced down at me for a second and gave a small snort of laughter, but I didn't want to look up at him. I felt so much shame for what I had done to Jack and Luna that it felt like a pair of hands was grabbing around my head and pulling it down. Suddenly then I felt a hand at the bottom of my chin raise my head up to meet his eyes.

He let go of it as my head barely fell. "That's what I wanted to hear. But I'm not going to remove the collar until I know I can trust you. And don't even think about your mask or glove, you're not getting those back either." he turned back and shot me a cold look.

It wasn't just pain anymore it was also embarrassment. I looked back down at my right hand remembering what it was that I was. It was something I had always been taught to hide, it was considered a freakish thing to have on my hand. Or even on my eye for that matter. Even just having two could get me in trouble with the wrong spirit. This was all humiliation, these were all my fears. I was embarrassed and afraid about people finding out what I really was, I knew they wouldn't be able to quite understand it. I was already considered a taboo amongst others like me, but this time I didn't know how to deal with it.

I felt lost. I couldn't even remember the last time I felt this lost. It was horrible, I was lost and in horrible shape. I was slightly that no one was looking at me.

I looked up at the moon. "You idiot!" I smiled as more tears came out of my right eye from the pain of thinking of her. He didn't respond, not like I expected him to even answer back. I laughed, the only thing warm would be tears that crept under my mask on my face. I bet there was already frost on my face from the liquid.

As I laughed I found myself coughing even more and spitting up even more blood. A small puddle of it was forming on the snow. The odd part was that I couldn't figure out why I was even laughing. I had to stop just to catch my breath. It wasn't any use as I choked up more blood as I tried to fit gasps of air in between coughing fits. My throat burned as the blood like substance came out in lesser amounts. It felt worse than when it had started as I took the opportunity to take in full breaths of air.

"Are you alright? Please tell me your-" I took another breath in. "I'm alright, are you hurt?" more small gasps of air came in. "No, but you need help. The collar it's going to tear you apart!" "No I'm fine I can keep-" a sudden pain in my chest sprung as I clutched my chest with my right hand. Suddenly even more pain came into my right hand. "C'mon we can do this. Just one step then two, just like dancing!" I smiled weakly as I started to take steps, they were staggering but still steps.

Then came a familiar voice. "Ciana?"

**A.N. Hey I know it's been a while but I'm posting, no I'm not dead. Thanks for patience, no really I mean it. No shoutouts for now, but still I'm purely dumbfounded at the fact so many of you are still with me. Love you guys! **

**Also I'm sorry for never posting during the summer like I said I would.**

**And thirdly, please tell me what you think, is this better than the old chapter or is it worse? I really would love to know, I personally like this one better but feel something's still missing. There was something I liked about the original chapter but I can't quite put my finger on it, so please just tell me if your thoughts. (I'm not going to lie, I'm desperate to know)**

**-Note for new readers, don't read past this chapter until I announce that the re write is complete. I will notify through pm if you end up following. Thank you for your patience. **

**As always R&amp;R, bye!**


	24. an extra

A bit of an extra and not a real chapter.

Guys I legitimately need your help for once. Okay I need an opinion. Rubies or Sapphires? I know it sounds stupid but it will be necessary in the next story. So yeah, red or blue, dark or light. Remember this will be very important, so you actually need to put it in the reviews please. Yeah I know it sounds stupid, but I need you guys to need help me.

This may sound really stupid, but you know that I'm not kidding that I say that I need your help. That's all I need to say for now besides a large cry for help. The sequal will be coming really soon. I have two versions of a certain chapter, ( chapter 2 to be precise) and I need to choose which version to post.

There isn't that much of a difference in the two chapters but there is a bit difference, so I really need you guys to help me. Thank you guys so much if you choose to help me. Good bye for now until the next chapter, since I decided to make the trilogy stuck into one fanfic kind of like "A choice of faults". It's one of my favourites.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 1: A last message.

We're starting this out with Ciana. And we are doing some P.O.V for once in this while.

It's cold here. I don't mind it though, the only thing that I really hate is an immense amount of heat and fire. I also hate Pitch Black as well. He's the guy that sent me here. And I deserve it completely. After what I did to Luna no should forgive me ever. I killed her, and also got to see it through her eyes. I also betrayed Jack Frost. I had worked hard to gain his trust then I lost it to a deal. And if he saw me right now I wouldn't care whatever he did to me. I took one of his friend's life. She was also half of me. I lived inside her. And what it took to get me out was rather horrifying in my opinion.

The harsh wind make my face sting and scratch. I place my hand on it and rub me cheek to try and numb the pain a little. A small piece of ice hits my face and it cut my face. I put my hand on my other cheek and look at what's on it. Not red, but black. Black on my very dark grey gloves. My blood and tears are both black. Only my tears are lighter like almost a grey colour. I feel a few come down my face as I remember how much this is my fault. All of it is my fault and I can't undo any of this at all.

I loved her so much. She was everything to me. Even when I hated her I always loved her. And when I saw Pitch hurting her or when i knew he was, that's when it hurt the most that I couldn't do anything to help her. And when he shut me out of what he was doing to her then I got so angry at myself. He tortured her, and it was all because of me. Now he threw me out here expecting me to come crawling back to him. I never will come back to him after what he made me do to Luna.

I bite my lip as try to hold back even more tears. I just hate him so much. I wish that he's just disappear. Actually him sending me here was pretty nice of him. Now I don't have to be around him at all. And I can't be around anyone else either. Right now everyone hates me. Maybe except that kid I kidnapped, Jamie was it? I showed him a pretty good time back inside my little pocket dimension thingy. It was too bad that Jack and Luna only got to see a few layers of that place. I put Jamie back into his bed when the place got destroyed, although I don't really know where exactly I put Jack. Oh well, he travels a lot anyway so it won't be that difficult for him to find somewhere that he likes.

I look up at the sky. There's barely a moon to be seen and no stars either. I blink as a bit more wind blew in my face. I walk around a little bit more as I keep looking up to see one of the best optical illusions ever made. The one where the moon stays in the same spot no matter how far you go away from the spot you were when you first saw it. My arms fold together as a chill ran down from my spine. It wasn't a chill of fear, it was a chill of pure coldness. I don't care how cold I was getting. Even if I do decide to teleport I can only do it for short distances and there's no where to go if I do.

I also wonder how Luna's doing right now wherever the heck that she is. She probably hates me for killing her, and can see why she would. I took everything away from her, I'm the reason why she's so different. If it weren't for me then she wouldn't have her powers the way she did. I swear that I'm poison to every person that unluckily meets me. And she trusted me too. I had tried to protect her as well, and yet I was the cause for her untimely demise. With my knife I took someone amazing away form all of us. I took someone that I myself loved away. And now I saw suffering from it, good thing too since I deserve it for what I did to Luna.

But Jack didn't deserve it at all. He failed because of me and lost someone he was barely staring to get close to as well. And he would've gotten even closer to her if she had became a guardian too, but I ruined it for her. She had an entire life ahead of her, but not anymore. I ruined everything good in her life and her life. Now I'll never ever forgive myself for doing all of this to her. It's all my fault. Jack must be feeling so guilty because of me right now. I'm the one who caused him to fail. He'll blame it on himself for not being able to protect her, and I honestly can't blame him for feeling that way. Because right now I feel the exact same way as what he may be feeling.

I started humming, and not because I like the sound. I hate it, but the noise does disconcert me from the problem for a bit as now I have to deal with this fiendish buzzing racket going in my ears. So I only do it to distract myself. But now it's not working at all and even more of my tears are coming down my face. Nothing's going to work from making me feel like this. I'm not even supposed to have these sort of feelings since I'm a dark spirit, but I do for some strange reason. And I hate not knowing why, or remembering why I do if I really know why it happens.

A small speck of snow hit my face causing me to blink a few times. I reach out my left hand to catch a tiny snowflake on my middle finger. I look at it as it melts quickly. I can still remember what Luna said about these amazingly wondrous things. That they remind her of stars and that she liked to pretend that some of them fell from the sky and onto Earth. I had to admit it sounded amazing when you put it that way, and it also explained why all the stars look so dang small. Even though it was completely false it was still amazing to think about these tiny creatures in that way.

Now that I think about it there is one place I can still escape back to if I'm lucky. My own home dimension. It's quite incredible in the way it's structured in certain places. One of those places is made up of a bunch of different elemental layers. I prefer to roam there than to go anywhere else. There's a few spirits for each layer. I still can remember some of their names. There's Maji the water spirit, Volga the fire spirit who's also one of my best friends and can turn into a dragon, Erde and Reisig of plant life and nature, Cloch of rocks and sand, and Tempus who is a keeper of both life and death. Those are the ones I can remember so far and of course myself. Ciana of darkness? That's what I'm guessing for now. We all grew up in those layers. I mostly travelled around all of them, since I could never find my own little home.

I still remember the first thing anyone of them said to me when I first awoke inside that place. There was Erde crouching right up in my face and looking with her gargantuan and yet somehow widened green leafed eyes. "Hey are you dead!?" she nearly shouted at my face. The others gave her mean scowls and she just shrugged her shoulders in response to the looks on their faces. Then she gave me a smile similar to her eyes. "I like you already, can we please please please keep her!?" she said excitedly still starring into my eyes. I just laid there bug-eyed in pure confusion.

And she also gave a very similar "warm" welcome to Luna when she first met her. Luna was very little and the surprise caused her to hide behind me grabbing my skirt and holding it close to her small body in nervousness. It was a day that I'll never forget. Just like how I'll never forget her and forgive myself for what I did to her. And I'll always hate myself too. She didn't deserve what I did to her at all. I killed her.

But before i go back there I need to sing Luna a lullaby I heard once one last time. I never sang it before and I may make some of it up as I go along, but I really that hope she hears it from wherever she is right now.

"Fate has been cruel and order unkind

Why did I send you away

The blame was my own, and the punishment yours

Our harmony's silent these days" I looked up at the sky and to the moon. Even more tears come streaming down my face as I think about her with my mouth opened slightly. I miss her so much, and I wished that never got her and myself involved.

"B-but into the stillness I'll bring you a s-song

And-d I will in company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies have carried you softly to sleep" I almost completely stutter with the tears make it harder to speak for me. It's so hard to think about her right now and since she died. And it was all my fault. All of this was my fault. All my fault.

"But such is way of the limelight

It sweetly takes old of mind of its host

And I did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed me the most

Lullay moon princess, and good night sister mine

Rest now under moonlight's embrace" I look back up at the moon or what it is so far. Even more tears rain down my face as I keep thinking of the memories me and her will share forever. They all passed through my head as the hurt in my heart grew just a little and yet numbed at the same time as well. I need to keep singing to her. Just this last song for her.

"Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth

Through clouds, sky, and through space

Carry the peace and coolness of night

Carry my sorrows in kind

Luna you're loved so much more than you know

Forgive me for being so blind"

I wiped away the black blood from my cheek and blew the chips of what is dry into the night gently. Soft and gentle, just like her. I smile slightly at the thought as another wound opens inside my soul deeply as even more tears stream down my face. I love you so much, and I always will. No matter what happens I will always love you forever.

"Soon I took notice notice that others

Did not give you your due

And neither had I loved you as you deserved

And watched as your unhappiness grew

Lullay moon princess, and goodnight sister mine

Rest under moonlight's embrace

Carry the peace and coolness of night, and carry my sorrows in kind

Luna you're loved so much more than you know

May all t-troubles b-be f-far fr-from your m-mind

F-Forgive me f-f being so bl-blind"

More tears come streaming down my face as my crying got louder. Another gust of wind knocked me down to my knees as my my skirts soaks itself in less than a moment. As the tears keep coming down I think about the last thing I should say to her. The very last things.

"I-I love you; I miss you all these mile away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight" I looked back up at that sliver of the moon in the sky. "Safe upon a bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

A-and when you dr-dream I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep."

I stared up at the moon as I finished. Then I stared back down at myself as I finally noticed the cold a little and shivered. I just feel so empty inside right now. It feels hollow like the home inside of a tree that belongs to a small family of chipmunks. Only I have no chipmunks inside of my tree, but it's hollow inside of my tree.

"C-Ciana!?" it was Jack Frost. His eyes were widened and he looked rather agape. Had he heard me singing? I felt myself blush and my stomach twisted itself into a knot at the thought that he heard me singing to Luna. Embarrassment filled me to the brim as we both stared at each other in shock at seeing each other in this very location. "Why are you out here?" he said still looking agape. "Did you betray Pitch?" I knew he would smile at me if only he weren't in such shock at seeing me here. And I was still crying as well.

"No I didn't. He didn't want me anymore, and I don't need him and I never did." That was almost a lie. He got me out here permanently, but he was also the one that made me kill Luna and abandoned me, but I hated him anyway. Jack blinked twice then kept his eyes widened. I glared at him. "What do you want Jack!" I said with closed teeth making it sound slightly muffled. Go away Frost is what I'm saying to this idiot.

One thing I can always do. Use the spell and go back to my dimension. I'll use it when he either goes away from me or when he tries to get close to me. I hate him right now, and now I know that he hates me right now. And I really can't blame him for feeling that way. I did all of this to him, and I can't believe he hasn't lashed out at me yet. And I really need to stop crying right now, I think it's just getting quite embarrassing. He hovered down to the ground and took one step towards me. That's it, he come way too close for comfort for me time to use that spell! I reach out my hand a little and he takes just one more step to close to me. My other arm tenses up just a little as I mentally prepare myself to do this.

"Ciana are you o-"

"Ekat em ckab ot a wodash!" the portal came out of my lifted hand and it came into me. I looked inside as I felt like I was falling and it looked like it too. Through my vision I could see another pale hand with my black gloves. I put my head up to see Jack's face and mouth drops wide open. What the hell is he doing!? "What are you doing!?"

"I got caught in it too." he looked at me worryingly. But then started to smile just a little. "Where exactly are we going?" he looked at me. I might as well answer him this question.

"My home, and by the way this portal was only made for two people tops!"

"But we are only two people." And as I was about to answer him but then a flash of pure light goes in my eyes and then the worst I feared just happened, then I saw nothing.

To Jack without any P.O.V

He looked around him and saw trees and jungle. He looked and saw some flowers too. They were beautiful and there was plenty of sun for them too. He crouched down to look closer at one. It was purple with small streaks of crimson red and a few stripes of black on the red outlines. He heard a few birds and looked at a few of the trees but saw nothing. He smiled in delight of this place.

It was just like the place that Ciana made. Except that there was a sun in this place unlike in Ciana's place. Maybe this place was what it was based off of. Then suddenly something jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Then the figure jumped off of him and flipped while in the air. Landing with sound Jack looked at his "attacker."

"Are you a human!" A squeaky cheery voice shouted in his ears. The person pulled him up and touched his cheeks pulled his hair as he jumped back a little but it moved with him and poked his shoulder making his arm move forward. The figured moved back then he saw who it was who touching him.

It was a girl. She had leaves for eyes or just leaves covering them, and a lot of her was green. She had long vine hair with a few flowers scattered on it. Her short dress was made of very long leaves and her legs were covered in smaller leaves to her feet were covered in light bark that had some moss on it along with her arms, but not hands and no moss on her arms. She was smiling from ear to ear and looking at him.

"Uh hi?" Jack said awkwardly. She came closer to him as her smile got way bigger as her soft nose hit his cold one. She kinda freaked him out, and he could tell that she wasn't very good at first impressions at all. She hugged him tightly as the air was knocked out of him due to her surprising strength.

"Are you a human?" she asked him as she squeezed him tighter than before.

"Yes." Jack wheezed out of his mouth from the immense tightness around his body. She put him down nearly dropping himself as he flew to catch himself then he fell again onto the ground. He looked up and saw her smiling at him with her hands on her hips. Her smile was going from ear to ear as he saw the sun and had to cover his eyes with his sleeve.

"I love humans!" she grabbed the front of his hood bringing him to her level.

"Don't touch me, I'll freeze you!" he said nervously in defence pointing his staff at her. He stepped backwards and felt a rock causing him to jump back and shoot his ice at her. The blast hit her hand and she jumped back. Then the ice started to crack as her hand changed. It got wider and eventually her hand shot out vines quickly as Jack dodged it by turning away as they went through a nearby tree. He turned to look at her and she was smiling. She pulled back her arm as it came back to her hand as it reformed to normal.

"I'm Erde, what's yours?" she asked while her head turned her head slightly. She stuck her hand out offering a handshake to him in greeting.

"Jack Frost. N-nice to meet you Er-Erde." he shook her hand nervously. She shook it a lot and it made Jack jump in surprise. "I'm looking for my fr-friend Ciana, have you seen her around here?" he said hesitating on the word friend. He didn't really know how their relationship was right about now. She seamed to hate him immensely, but he was still a little mad at her. Though he did feel a little bad for her since Luna really was someone that she really loved.

"Yes I have." she looked down at the ground and put her hand on her mouth with worry filling in her eyes. "She hit her head on a branch and she got knocked out hanging on a tree branch, then the Shadow-knight knights took her. I wanted to run to get her, but I can't fight those things. And now I'm so worried, because I know what they'll do to her."

"What's a Shadow-knight?" Jack knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "And what are they going to do to her?" he asked worried for his friend.

"It's best that you don't know what exactly they'll do to her. A Shadow-knight is a warrior for the demon king. He hates her a lot, and she got away from him. She's a demon you know." her arms folded and looked rather scared. Jack knew that she was scared for her friend, and now he was as well.

"Do you know how to get there?" she nodded yes in reply to his question. "That's great! We can both go there together and rescue her!" she looked up at his face and smiled slightly. It was a yes from her. He reached out and grabbed her hand as she smiled a bit more in comfort. The vines wrapped around hand as they knotted together tighter.

Her eyes flashed red then black then yellow. They glowed a bunch more colours as their surroundings change to a darker place with a feeling of fear. Everything was dark and completely black and dark purples. There was a wall covered in vines and there were bushes with black roses.

"I can't put us inside, sorry." she looked at him with terrified eyes. He shrugged and smiled a bit as he looked at her legs, which were shaking in the knees. And her feet were starting to grow roots into the ground of this dark place. Her hands were folded together and they were starting to become vines which were tangling together. "I also called upon some friends to help. Volga, Maji, Cloch, and Reisig." this was starting to make Jack wonder just how bad this demon king was. He scared her, so that made him wonder what her friends thought of him. But Jack knew that for sure he didn't want to meet this person, or spirit. Then a glow came from behind them and they both turned around to see that help had arrived.

First was one that looked like a scarecrow with a grey blank face and stick limbs to match it. His cloths were an orange tunic with a brown strap around the waist. His shoes were yellow elf like shoes, and he wore a blue cape that made his hand invisible and orange straw hat. Erde ran over to him and hugged him tightly as he pulled out a loaded bow aimed for between Jack's eyes. Which impressed Jack since he had loaded his bow and aimed it this quickly at him, and at the same time Jack was quite nervous that it was aimed right at his head.

"He's a friend." she reassured him as he slowly put the bow away. She let go of him a another ray of light appeared. This time it was a robot made of gears with no face, but he still had goggles and a beige bandana above them. She ran over to this thing but it put its hand out stopping her as her body slammed into his metal hand. She bounced off his hand knocking her to the ground as she got up slowly dusting herself off.

"Aye Cloch!" she greeted at him smiling. He nodded in greeting to her. The scarecrow man also nodded in a greeting to the robot type man. He raised his hand slightly and nodded also in greeting to his comrade. Then he looked at Jack and nodded to greet him as well after his friends. Another beam of light came and this time it was another person this time. He was wearing a scale like orangish reddish armour, and his helmet reviled his face. His eyes were covered by pure black and it had horns as well. They looked like ram's horns without barely any twist. On the back of it was a long piece of red threads came down like a ponytail, and in his hand was a lance where it came up to the middle of the back of his shoulder. Jack rubbed his forehead in sweat in a little bit of heat. A fire spirit? And he rubbed his shoulders a little.

"What's wrong Volga?" Erde looked at him with her head turned slightly.

"Who's your friend? I just be a little cold that's all Erde." he said with a hint of an Irish accent, but only a hint of an accent.

"Oh, he's Jack Frost. Jack Frost, Volga, Volga, Jack Frost." she reached out bringing the both of them closer together. Both Jack and Volga reached each other's arm as they grabbed their hands. Immediately they both jumped back as Volga's hand was covered in ice, and Jack's was burned. The both of them grabbed their wrists with their other hands. Volga's ice melted and Jack froze his hand and wrist as they both sighed in relief. "Whoops, fire and ice don't really mix, sorry 'bout that."

"Um, hello Jack Frost." Volga said with gritted teeth.

"Hi." Jack said.

"Now Erde, why exactly did you call us here?" he came over to her as Jack now saw how tall he was compared to her. He was almost as tall as Pitch and she was pretty short. Shorter than him at the very least.

"He got Ciana!" She waved her arms frantically. They became shocked as Volga's eyes widened. "And we have to go in there and get her!"

"We have to wait for Maji before we go in." he stared down at her. The scarecrow tapped her on the shoulder as she turned around as he reached his hand out. His hands looked just like mickey mouse gloves but a dirty yellow colour instead of white ones. "We both know that you won't go in there alone, so I think you two should fuse together." she blushed a little and put her hand on his glove. Jack stepped back as she put her hand on his shoulder. One step forward together and one backwards as they kept on repeating these steps. He put his hand around his hip and twirled her around. She shook their hands as her hands started rooting. Her body started rooted as well as they kissed and they covered in flowers, just a pile of small pink flowers.

"Spirits can fuse?" Jack asked. Volga nodded in reply to his question.

"Yes they can. Me and you couldn't without an immense amount of pain. Two spirits can fuse together in any way they want. They can sing, dance, and some just by touching each other. These two are both spirits of nature, so it can make it easy for them." suddenly the pile of flowers blew away to reveal two people made into one. Jack was shocked at what he saw. All he could think was Mother Nature about their appearance.

She had nearly the same face but with deep purple lips and two black triangles under her eyes, and the straw hat was there. Her arms were black and stick-like covered in vines and bark tattoos on her arms. Her dress was now made of straw with leaves under it with a few vines for the strap around the waist. Her legs were sticky as well with vines wrapped around them with a few flowers on them. Her hair was now black with many leaves in it and a few hints of a dark green. But this time was her dress was shorter, about mid-thigh. She tilted the hat up slightly, but they still couldn't see her eyes.

"Well this is different." Volga smiled at her as she blushed purple and got a little pale."Erdesig." she twirled her hair a bit as another sign that she was embarrassed. Just then there was a blue flash of light. The spirit gaped at her "new" appearance. Jack turned around to look at the next spirit.

It was another girl this time. She had very wavy watery for hair with foam at the tips. Her eyes were an aqua green colour and her lips were ice blue, a long drees to the knees that was made of looking like river water and water wrapped around her legs and feet. Her neck was covered in shiny rainbow scales.

"Erdesig who is this?" she asked him pointing her finger at Jack.

"I'm Jack Frost." he looked at her partially annoyed at her. "And does everyone know about spirit fusion except me?!"

"Well everyone here knows about it." she smiled at him as he shot a glare at her. Did she have something against ice or spirits that were from his earth. "Why did you call all of us here Erdesig?"

"They got Ciana that's why Maji!" Maji looked shocked at her friends.

"Well then let's go get her now that we're all here. Erdsig I believe you know what to do." Volga reminded her as she nodded back at him. She walked over to the wall and reached out with her hand and it started rooting itself. A few more seconds and it started blooming as the large petals started opening up creating a whole in the wall.

"We're in." they all stepped inside as Jack saw how they were all tensing up, causing him to tense up a little. He couldn't see any light except from the hole that Erdsig made.

"Split up, we'll cover more ground that way. That will help our chances by a long shot." Volga said using his fire to light a bunch of different paths. Jack watched as they all went down different paths. Then he turned and ran not hitting another wall somehow. He kept on running as he listened for her. Then in fear of getting caught he started walking. He gripped his staff tighter and walked even slower. As he came down a lot closer to anywhere he started hearing banging and grunts. He walked a little closer. As he saw a little light and the banging got louder and louder.

He came around a corner as he saw the source of the light as he squinted since it was so bright for his eyes. He looked to see a bared wall with someone inside of it. There was a a man figure that was completely black. There was a light that wasn't a touch, but a chain attached to his ankle. Laying on the ground Jack was worried, but he knew that this wasn't Ciana for sure. The thing on the ground groaned and lifted his head up as he looked at Jack with no face.

"Are you J-Jack Frost?" it said to him. He sounded hurt.

"Yes I am." he replied.

"Are you looking for Ciana?" He asked weakly. Jack wondered how he knew what he was doing.

"Yes." he looked a little suspicious at him as he crawled onto the ground. He grabbed the bars as he looked up at Jack.

"I know where your friend is, if you help me out of this light chain. You can freeze it and I'll do the rest." he begged him.

"Why should I trust you on this?" he asked curiously and suspiciously.

"Because I know where she is. We can sense each other since we're both dark spirits, and one more thing I need you to help me find my friend as well." he explained slightly quickly to Jack as he started to see his logic in this.

"Why can't you find your friend?"

"Because Wings isn't a dark spirit, she's a reject! Just like me." Jack swore that he would've shed a tear if he had eyes. But he still found himself feeling the need to help him. He reached out his staff and put it on his ankle freezing the magic bounding. The shadow man put both of his hands on it and waited a second. Then the chain cracked twice. He removed his hands away and pulled his leg back as hard as he could. Then the chain shattered as they both ducked for from the flying small pieces of ice. "Thank you friend." he said as he split into smaller blobs and slipped through the bars then reformed back into a man shape.

"Your welcome, friend." he said hesitating on the friend part once again. He didn't know what was up with him and the word friend today.

"Listen." he silenced himself as he focused his hearing to hear a humming like noise, but it still sounded different in some way.

"It's singing." he said listening some more.

"That's Wings! This way." he nearly whispered grabbing Jack's wrist and nearly hovering off of the ground and sort of skating through the hall as the singing stayed at a neutral volume. Then he stopped them and Jack heard that whoever was singing wasn't doing it anymore. "She stopped singing. Wings!" He voice echoed as he yelled out her name. There was no response to him at all. Jack watched as he ran down the hall anyway and followed him.

Then the two came to another cell with a person inside of it. She was wearing a black helmet of some sort covering her face, and a shackle attached to her left leg. All she was wearing was a white dress with barely any sleeves, but most noticeable were her wings. They were large and looked similar to the wings eagles have. Jack stopped as the shadow man ran right past it. He stopped and came back, his face lit up in expression as he sweaved back to the cell as he grabbed the bars.

"Wings!" her head raised up as Jack could see that she was excited to see this shadow man. Then he split up again and all the piece hopped through the square holes and reformed into a man once again, except for a piece of his hand. The piece slid up the bars and went over to the lock and felt around it for a bit then shaped itself through the lock part and poke around inside and out. Then after a few seconds Jack heard a clicking noise as the bars started to creek open.

"Why couldn't you do that when you were stuck in your cell?" Jack asked confused as he stepped into the cell with him.

"Simple Jack. There was light touching me directly, I can't stand the stuff, and touching it would hurt me. It also weakens my powers. So I needed you to freeze it so I could touch it, then I could figure out what to do from there." he said looking at the shackle. As he put his hand on it he immediately took it off quickly and shook it.

"Light?" Jack asked trying to touch it, but the man stopped him.

"No, it burning hot that's what." he sounded angry as he blew a bit on his hand. "I'd suggest you use your staff, and try not to touch it too much." Jack nodded in reply as he reached out his staff and touched her ankle gently as the skin frosted over gently. "What are you doing?!"

"She's burned under that chain, I was just trying to help her with the burning." he said slowly moving towards the chain on her ankle.

"Fair enough, continue then." as he felt the chain part with his staff and the two watched as frost covered the whole thing. As it finished freezing Jack stepped back and let his partner do the rest of what was needed to be done. He put his hands on it and squeezed the ice tighter until a small bit cracked. Then focusing he shifted his hands and shaped them into cuffs and closed them in breaking the chain. He grabbed her hand an they both slowly stood up.

"Do you want me to freeze the helmet?" Jack asked noting the past favours he did for the this guy. He shook his head no.

"I got this one." he grabbed the two side of it and placed his forehead on it. Jack swore he heard a high pitched ringing sound in his ears as he saw the helmet crack into two pieces. He removed his hands as it slid off of her head and she slowly opened her eyes. He saw that the were red and her hair was crudely cut and choppy. The shadow man rubbed his finger on her cheek and tucked some of it behind her ear. Then she smiled at him with a few tears in her eyes.

"I thought that I'd never see you again." she smiled as few tears fell from her face. Jack smiled at the two.

"Lana you know I'm too stubborn to ever let that happen."she hugged him tightly as Jack saw his facial expression change as he caught a glimpse of her wings. "What did they do to your wings!?"

"When we struggled they tore out some feathers so I wouldn't be able to fly away from them." she hugged in even tighter. Both Jack and the shadow man were equally shocked to hear of this news. She stepped back ending their embrace.

"Did they hurt you!?" she said with worry filling up her eyes and voice.

"Who cares! Look at what they did to you!" he replied. Jack didn't know what they did to him, but he had to admit what they did to her was unnecessarily cruel.

"I do." she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. Jack had to admit that he didn't see that coming. Not by a long shot. He smiled at the reply and she kissed him. Even though he was worried about Ciana, he still had to admit that he was touched by these two.

Then something amazing happened. He picked her up as the two started laughing and Jack stepped back as he spun her around in the air continuously. He didn't know what to make of the situation. Then he noticed that small tentacles were attaching to her her body as they became longer Jack knew what to make of the situation. Those two were fusing. And he was answered correct when he saw her get covered in darkness and the two silhouettes morphed together and Jack couldn't believe what came out of it.

**A.N. So that was the first chapter, tell me what you guys think of it. And if you get the references then good for you! And that's all I have to say for now, and I started uppercasing my I(s) as well, so just R&amp;R. Bye:) **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 2: Stability

What they had made was an answer, what they'd made was indeed Ciana. Jack looked with wide eyes smiling at her asking himself if what had just happened was really reality. He had only learned of fusions that day, and now he found out that he knew one all of this time. And he was amazed at that fact. It also explained a lot, like why these two were so desperate to see each other, and why kept they were so far apart. All because of this. As she finished reforming she opened her eyes. They were the same colour, except one on the middle of her forehead opened as well. Jack's jaw dropped even more than it did when he saw her come together, he didn't even think that was possible. This all had to be a dream. There was no way that any of this was real at all.

"C-Ciana?!" he manged to say in all of his surprise and confusion. She smiled back at him.

"I didn't mess up any part of me did I?" was all she said in spite of his reaction to all of this. Well this was a normal thing for her after all.

"Well your eyes." Jack said pointing at the third one. This time it wasn't the weird colours that he had sort of managed to get used to, but it was the number of those eyes. She felt around her head as she grabbed her third eye and grunted in pain. All of them closed then slowly came open again.

"Well this doesn't happen that often." she said trying to looking up at it with her other two eyes. "Never mind that, let's just get the heck out of this place." she said grabbing his wrist again and this time Jack pulled his wrist back forcing it out of her grasp. She just shrugged it off at him and walked out and Jack followed along with her. The two started walking down farther into the hall. Jack stopped and looked at her confused.

"The exit's the other way you know." He said pointing to the other way from which he came to find her. She just kept walking.

"We're not leaving yet Jack. We need to find my friends and settle the score for this." she said continuing as Jack kept following. He knew that she wasn't going to take no for an answer, so why even try to convince her. But while he was with her he may as well ask a few questions about this whole fusion thing since he was new to the concept.

"Um Ciana, what's it like fusing all the time?" she turned and looked at him. The only thing he could think was wrong question, but then she smiled at him which gave him a bit of relief.

"When you fuse all the time it feels like you're just one person instead of two different people stuck together, that's all. Sometimes you completely forget that you were two before all of it happened." she simply stated.

"What keeps your fusion together for so long?"

"It's love that does it. Lana and Shadow's love for each other keeps them, I mean me together. Any other questions?" Jack thought for a moment about what he could ask next.

"Can there be three people in a single fusion?" she turned her head and looked at him as he finished that question.

"I can fuse with other people, so yes I guess that there can be. I've even fused with Luna before once. It felt nice to try something like that." Jack swore that he felt a stab to the gut at the mention of her name, and yet at the same time it had just created even more questions in his head.

"What happened when you two fused?" he asked holding back a few tears.

"Well we became Starlight together. I still don't know what we looked like when we did though. We never found a mirror." suddenly she stopped. Where they were looked like a torn apart throne room. Jack looked at Ciana, she looked terrified.

"What's wrong?"he waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head and her face came back to normal.

"It's nothing really. Everything is completely alright." her voice sounded shaky and like she was lying to him. But it at least sounded like she was trying with the lie.

"Well aren't you three a pleasant surprise!" a voice like metal rang through their ears as Jack jumped surprise and Ciana just looked angry to hear that voice.

"It's you two, imbecile." she said sounding rather mad at the voice. Jack gripped his staff even tighter.

"Now that's not a very nice way to talk to your king, now is it Lana, Shadow?" the voice sounding falsely hurt.

"You'll never be my king, and it's Ciana! And I'll call you worse if don't stop calling me two people, we're only one person!" her voice raised almost to shouting levels. Her fists were clenched, and Jack was getting a little nervous about getting a very violent anger outburst from her.

"You know how I can't tell a lie, unlike you two. Oh yeah, and shadow how did you like the cell that I set up for you? I designed it myself to hold you in. And how's your leg Wings, healing nicely due to your friend I see." he said stressing on the two part. Jack saw that Ciana was sweating lightly due to nervousness. This was the second time he ever saw her afraid, only this time she was a lot more calm than last time he saw her scared.

"Don't you ever call her Wings again you monster! You had them rip out a whole lot of feathers off of hers', and you're going to pay for each and every one that you tore off!" she paused for a moment. "Stop speaking to them, he's trying to get us distracted and making us forget who we are!" Jack barely understood what had just came out of her mouth due to a few minor grammar issues with that sentence.

"Are you okay?" he asked really worried for his 'friends'.

"I'm fine okay!" she snapped at him. He stepped back again due to her supposedly dangerous anger.

"You know that you're still just two spirits pretending to be one." he mocked her.

"Well then, go ahead and try hit me if you're able. No matter what say you our relationship is still completely stable." Jack laughed a little at what she had just said. What she had said rhymed, and it was just something funny to notice. Then a dark substance grabbed her arm and pulled her back, but before it could a knife appeared into her hand she stabbed it cutting herself free from it. Jack looked in amazement and she shrugged at him. "One half of me can shape shift and split himself into different parts." Jack realized that she had killed Luna with a piece of her body. He felt sickened by that fact. The knife just merged back into her hand.

"So why does this guy hate you again?" he asked as she seamed to get slightly angrier with that question.

"It's rather simple Jack Frost." he started

"Just call me Jack." he interrupted as he saw Ciana grin a little at what he said. And he smiled back.

"Anyway, they introduced the idea of fusion to demon culture when it was illegal, and it still is. You know that some spirits can't fuse together since the combination can kill them. But when I asked them to defuse they wouldn't. And those two started a rebellion against the law of no fusion." He explained before he was cut off again. "I was only trying to protect them, but they wouldn't listen to me."

"That part was an accident, and it's she not they or them or those two!" Jack took another step back in hearing if her rage.

"I thought that it seamed to be a fitting punishment for them. This was what they wanted in the first place, so I gave it to them. It kept going even after they left. She was still considered an inspiration by so many, so I did what I needed to. I caught as many of the traitors to our way of life as I could, and do you want to try and guess what I did with them exactly?"

Jack saw Ciana's eyes widen, and it was in horror. He gulped as he saw her look at her hands as they shook. This couldn't be a good sign at all.

"You son of Bitch!" tears came down her face except for in her third eye. "How could do that to them! My words were a choice, you can't just force them to do something like that! They didn't deserve any of it! If you wanted us then you just should have taken us instead of those innocent demons!" Jack still couldn't figure out what was going on right now.

"What exactly did you do to them!?" he felt his rage build up. One of his friend hadn't been accepted because of who she was, and now she was dead. Jack wouldn't let that happen again.

"Oh you're so adolescent, it's obvious what I did with them. I forced fused them together." Jack gasped in reaction to this and Ciana covered her mouth with her hands and continued crying. "I made sure that they couldn't defuse, and then after days upon days of their suffering they would die slowly from not their beings not being able to accept the other one." he seamed to sound rather cool for a guy that had done something this monstrous.

"That's sick, and cruel! Not even Pitch Black would be able to think of something that twisted!" he shouted right back at him in pure disgust. Then he looked at Ciana. She looked disgusted at what she was. Jack could see why. This was their way of expressing their love for each other, and it was being used to kill others against their will. Worse was the fact that it took several longs days filled with intense agony to actually kill them.

"It's all my fault that any of this ever happened." she whispered as more tears came down. He looked at her and felt horrible seeing her like this and blame herself for everything.

"It's not your fault." she said trying to comfort her.

"Oh but it really is. If they'd just surrendered to me then no one would have to have die because if you." Jack felt himself get even angrier as he finished his phrase.

"This is what you think of me, an experiment of some sort! Our fusion was a choice! You can't just force two people together and hope for the best! We knew that we could handle it!" They both were disgusted at what he was doing. Ciana was more disgusted at this than Jack though.

"And no need to look for your friends "Ciana". I have them with me, and if you really want them back you'll defuse with my creation Lana. If you refuse to do what I want then I'll just have to give them the same treatment as the others who wound up in this place." she looked horrified at what he just said to her.

"What does he mean his creation?" Ciana asked herself. "Wings there's something that I haven't told you, but it doesn't matter right now we have to defuse." "We can't. You know what happens to me when I'm not with you, and you need me to protect you us from all sorts of light." "But don't you care about our friends at all! We need to do this for them!" "What about us, we need each other as well as they need us, And we just got back together!" "Please you need to think about this even harder! If we don't do it then we're just going be separated by force like last time!" Jack saw the two start to split apart a little as his friend argued with herself. "They'll hurt you if we do, and how can you trust this monster!? I care about you as well!" "Fine then, if we won't split apart together then I'll just have to separate from you myself!" and with that Ciana turned completely black then into two distorted shapes. As they started completely defusing one of them was being pushed away. As the two came to colour Jack ran in time to catch Lana who was pushed away with tears in her eyes. She stood up away from his arms, and Jack saw that her leg was still very burned. It looked like the ice did nothing to help at all.

"How could you do this to us? I thought you said you were too stubborn to let that happen again." she nearly whispered at him. Jack looked at his face and did see a black liquid running down his face. So he did have tears as well.

"You know I just wanted to protect you." he said as more tears came down his face.

"Then why can't I believe that?" she almost whispered. Jack also asked himself why he couldn't believe that as well. Then as she reached out her had he reached out his.

"You know I'm sorry." just then glowing white spikes came out of the floor piercing him through all sorts of parts of his of his body as he yelped in pain of the light that was touching him at the moment.

"Shadow No-!" she gasped out as she grabbed her chest and collapsed onto the floor.

"Lana!" they both shouted as Jack ran over to her. Shadow couldn't move at all right now due to the light. "What's wrong with her?!" Jack asked worried immensely.

"She has a weak heart." he looked down farther at her body. "When we're together I can help her with that. So when she was surprised and saw me hurt it was too much for her body to handle." that made too much sense in Jack's head. Like when they freed her.

"_Did they hurt you!?" "Who cares! Look at what they did to you!" "I do." _She really did care about him that just wanted to protect her and be careful about what he said to her not to upset her too much in case of this.

"Do you think that she's dead?" he asked him nervously, and he thought for about a second about Jack's question.

"We always have to consider it, but maybe not." then something metal grabbed Jack by the back of his hood and lifted him. He tried kicking but whatever it was it was made of metal. A large metal hand grabbed his staff and ripped it out of his hands leaving him basically helpless. Worse was that his hoodie was starting to choke him a little. As he gasped for air he felt himself swing around and he saw a wall then it all went black.

As things focused in his head he saw that was inside a cell without his staff. He got himself off of the ground as he felt light headed with a headache. He groaned in his sudden pain.

"Jack is that you?" he heard Volga's voice ask him. He didn't see him, but he heard him for sure.

"Yeah, is anyone else here?" he asked rubbing his forehead to soothe the pain.

"I'm here as well, and so is Reisig." he heard Erde say sounding pretty saddened. Jack looked outside his cell to see a yellow glove waving to him, and he waved back. Then they both quickly put their hands back in their cells.

"We're all her Jack. Did you find Ciana before you ended up in here?" Maji asked him. At least they could all communicate through their cells.

"Yes and no. I found Shadow and Lana they fused together, but then something threatened to force fuse us if she didn't defuse immediately. Shadow gave in then he hurt him with light which shocked Lana, and she became unconscious from her weak heart. Then I ended up in here somehow." he retold them everything that had happened.

"We need to find a way out of this place and find Lana. She could be dying or dead for all we know!" he heard Erde exclaim as his heart sank into his stomach.

"Thank you for that captain obvious." Maji said both sternly and sarcastically at the same time.

"She's right though." Jack said defending her statement. "We need to find a way out of these places, and I don't have staff."

"They took my sack of water, so I can't use my powers either." Maji said sounding rather defeated.

"I need my lance to use my powers." Volga said as he walked around thinking about what to do.

"Well he doesn't have his bow or arrows not like they'd help us though, and I've already started rooting from fear!" Erde exclaimed. "If only Volga had his lance. Ya know so that he could turn into dragon and burst out of there and breathe fire and melt the bars. Then we'd all be free!"

"You can turn into a dragon?" Jack asked. "That sounds awesome!"

"Yes I can." He started. "It's part of my powers. The armour that I wear is made out of dragons' scales, and my horns are attached to my head. All that's missing really be a tale and wings." Jack thought about how to get out of his cell. He grabbed a bar and felt it. They were rigid. This meant absolutely nothing when it came to escaping, they were just like that.

"Erde can you still use your powers." He popped his head out of the bars.

"I tried that already. I couldn't tear the bars. All the vines ripped off my hands, so I'm not trying that again." she looked down at herself and her teared hands. And the bars were wrapped with dead withering vines. She hated being alone. She was all alone in her own cell. She went over to them and rubbed them. They reeked of death. She felt like crying for them, since they were alive once and a part of her own body.

"Can anyone do anything?" Jack shouted throwing his arms up in defeat. He heard a noise of muffled banging and some shouting. "What's that?"

"Maybe it's Lana!" Maji brightened up for once. Then some scratching noises entered all of their ears.

"What's that!?" Erde squeaked. "Is it a monster!?" she kept on jumping up in her cell in fright pulling out her roots in reaction to the sound.

"It's just me." Volga said.

"What are you doing in there." she asked him poking her head out of her cell.

"I still have my claws don't I?" he said as he continued scratching the bars as Erde grabbed her ears in pain from the screeching noises from the scratching of the metal.

"Well make it stop, please!" she shouted banging her head on the solid walls.

"Nope." he smiled as he continued scratching the bars.

"Yes please stop!" Maji said covering her ears as well.

"Why not?" Jack asked plugging his ears along with everyone else except Volga. He just kept smiling and scratching the bars, and Erde just kept screeching and running and jumping. All the little flowers had their ears that connected to her eardrums, so she had superber hearing. This was a large disadvantage sometimes, and now was one of those times.

"Because I want her to shout even louder." he said quietly making sure she didn't hear him. "We need some attention if we want to get out of here." he smiled even more as scratched down the bars even slower taking his time to make a screechier noise.

"How wonderful!" Jack said clenching his teeth smiling and plugging her ears even harder to the louder sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screeched even longer then usual. Then clanging of metal clashed came closer as he stopped scratching the bars. She was laying on the ground kicking the walls as she realized that there was no more noise as she unplugged her ears. She let out a sigh of relief.

Something came over to the cells that looked like a large black knight who had a set of keys. Volga stood up and readied his arms. As the guard came near his cell he wrapped his arms around his helmet. Jack stuck his head out of his cell. He saw his arms wrapped around the guard's head as he tied to struggle out of his arms. As he struggled then Volga banged its head off of bars multiple times and it fell. Only he was holding its head.

"I might have keys that we need now." he looked at Jack then he started searching its body. Then he found them. He pulled at the keys more and more. He pulled at them as hard as he could and yanked one out. He walked over to his lock and put his hand through the bars and put the key in the lock. He wiggled the key and fiddled with it some more and turned it. His door slowly creaked open. He stepped out. And looked at its body. "He had my lance!" he said angrily. The got down on the ground and he picked it up. Jack backed into the corner of his cell smiling. He was prepared to feel some heat fly past his face.

"Does that matter right now, just get us out!" Erde shouted.

"Yeah Erde's right, just get us out. Then we need to find our weapons and Lana." Maji said as Volga came over to her cell and grabbed a few bars causing them to melt more quickly than ever. After quite some time he managed to melt enough bars for a human to fit through. Maji slipped though the large hole quietly being careful not to touch any of the hot metal. "One down, three to go." she smirked. He smiled back then went over to Reisig's cell and started melting some more bars. As soon as he melted enough Reisig jumped right through the hole and somehow managed to land it nicely.

"Nice one." Maji complemented to him. He did a bowing gesture to say thank you since he couldn't say it himself. "You're welcome." she said doing the same gesture back at him. Volga continued with Erde. As soon as her hole was complete she wrapped vines around all the hot parts. Then she used her vines to bounce herself out. Then she pulled her arms ripping off all the vines from her hands. She looked at her

"Doesn't that hurt at all?" he asked looking at her hands.

"Every single time." she said trying to hold back all the pain making it sound painfully awkward. Then Volga came over to his cell and looked at Jack and smiled slyly. He took a step away as Jack backed into a corner. He breathed in as he focused himself. Then it happened. He breathed out a large blast of orange and red hot flames surprising Jack immensely. As he finished he coughed a few time then cleared his throat. Jack was once again agape looking at this. He walked over to the bars and looked at the wall to see that it was coal black circle. Then Erde used her vines and wrapped them around his waist and pulled him through the large hole. He looked behind him to see that she had somehow pulled him through the hole completely unscathed.

"Now come on,we need to find Wi- I mean Lana." Volga tripped over her name.

"Why can't we just call her Wings?" Jack asked all of them. Erde looked at Volga, and he sighed.

"Because it's Shadow's name for her, if anyone calls her that then he'll be kind of defensive about it. Since most people insult her using that name, he uses it like that because he loves her wings in that way." Volga said sounding hesitant to talk about this subject. "He has many different names for her, one of those is Angel. His favourite is Wings though, since it makes her unique and special. That's how he thinks of her. Special and unique. He's also quite sensitive when it comes to anyone hurting them." Jack already knew that part about him.

"Speaking of her, can we just go find her instead of just talking about Shadow's name for her!" Erde shouted with her eyes closed and two fists. Everyone looked at her due to her loudness to see that she was obviously angry. Then Reisig stepped out in the middle and pointed at Maji and Volga the pointed one way, then pointed to him, Erde, and Jack and pointed the other way.

"Erde's right, we need to find her. Let's all go." Volga said as the two groups parted ways. Jack looked at Erde. She was obviously unhappy. Her arms were crossed and she was looking down at the ground.

"Why don't you like Shadow so much Erde?" Jack looked at her as he asked her.

"I don't not like him." she tried to defend herself, but it was no use she sounded like she was lying. Reisig put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him. She grabbed his hand and brushed it off of her shoulder and glared at him.

"You know I don't not like him." she spat at him and then kept looking back down at the ground. Then he stopped suddenly and pulled out his loaded bow. Jack and Erde turned and looked at him. Then he shook his head and put his arms back under its cape. The three continued on down the long empty hall. Jack looked at her. "What?" she asked him angrily.

"Nothing." He replied. The silence just kept on going besides the sound of footsteps on the cold dusty stone halls floors. Reisig turned his head at Jack and then to Erde. Then he just looked ahead then shook his head a few time at the fact that he couldn't make either of them feel better, then he got an idea. He put his arms around his friends shoulders as they both looked at him. The two of them tried to push away but he wouldn't let go.

"Please let go!" they both at the same time. He just shook his head in response.

"I'm still not talking to him." Erde said crossing her arms once again. Jack crossed his arms as well. Reisig knew that since he had no mouth there was no way that he could really help things progress that much.

To Shadow for a few seconds.

I can't believe that he let me go that easily. What on earth could was he thinking! And I can't believe that I scared Wings like that. I don't even know if she's still alive, but I sure hope that she's alright. I know that if I do find her then she'll still hate me for what I did. Since Pitch separated us from Luna things were slightly unstable to say the least. When he did it he nearly separated us as well, so we weren't able to fix ourselves that well. We didn't want to fight Jack or Luna either, which only made it harder for us. And when we killed her we just destabilized even more. We needed each other and not Ciana though, we couldn't go through all the pain alone, but we were to scared to realize that we were closest that way.

We both loved her. Though it was an accident that she was ours to watch grow up, and that we did. No one could have taken her away from us. At the same time we wanted to be free as well, that's why we wanted control.

"_Do you realize how long it's been since we felt real ground!?" she asked me. _

"_Yes I do, but you know we can't risk putting Luna in any danger." I felt her worry in myself as she felt our wanting of freedom in herself strongly. _

"_Can't we at least try asking her about it once?" _

Since we broke away from her I realized something. We did what Pitch wanted us to. There's no real freedom if you're someone's slave. We had the one thing that we really cared about that wasn't us, and we lost it. Lost it to a shadow of a monster. The only reason we wanted her to use her powers was because if she didn't then the stress would hurt her. After all she was already giving herself nightmares, we didn't need her dealing with anything else like that or else she may not have been able to handle it. She may not have known it, but we loved her. I can still remember that time we fused.

"_It'll be fine, just try it!" _

"_O-Okay Ciana." She slowly put her hand on my extended one. We had worked on the dance for a long time now it was time to try it out. This one was more complex than what we did usually. I twirled her around as she stepped left and I stepped right. We kept on _

_alternating steps as she looked back at me as we gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back at us. Then there was another twirl, and as soon as it ended a dip that almost hit her head to the floor. Then we felt ourselves fuse together. As we all opened our eyes (we now had four in total.) Then we saw a bit of ourself. Thick brown curled for some odd reason with a few thin streaks of white twisting within the curls. We now were a lot more taller and wider with four oddly designed gloved arms. Our dress was white with a black top sort of like her's,_ _and at the top of our stomach was a star shaped_ _hole_.

_Now we felt like one. As I moved my left arm I felt like she was at the exact same time. I couldn't believe that the dance had worked at all. I had seen many other fusion dances, but this was just amazing that it worked. _

"_Is this what it feels like being you?" she sounded as though she was in a world of enchantment as we looked down and took a few wobbly steps. I looked down and saw our feet. They were kinda large, even for foot standards. I felt us smile in celebration of her happiness. _

"_Yes it is. This is what it's like being me. How does it feel?!" We asked eagerly and still thrilled that it actually worked. I saw us raise our top left arm as we both felt energy flow through it to try out our powers. Instead of black sand coming off it there were tiny silvery shimmering stars coming off our hand. I felt a jolt of amazement run through mys emotions looking at them. We were so happy for her. _

"_You mean that the two of you get to feel this amazing all the time!" we both felt a ourselves blush in bashfulness from what had she said to us. _

My memories are something quite odd. Always sharing them, and when we came back together I could remember what she did before we came back together. They weren't pretty at all. They made me want to kill something. Her wings were amazing, soft and powerful they were. We could still use them when we Ciana, but we preferred not to use them. I found it was the best way to protect them.

If I did find her then I know she wouldn't want to fuse again. I may have almost killed her, but at least I can tell that she's still alive. I can tell because we've been fusing for so long that our bodies want each other, which now that I think about it sounds kind of creepy. Either way it's still my fault that she's acting like this. It was my hand after all. My weird shape shifting hand. If I can see an object then I can I turn my hand into it, or I can split myself into tiny pieces if I want. It feels weird to do it though.

To Wings!

How could he do this to me! I don't want to be mad at him, but he did this to me! I walk over to the wall. I reach out and feel it. Then my left fist smacks right onto it as I pulled it back quickly and rubbed it. He was just willing to split so easily, and now look where I am! I grab my fist and squeeze as I listen to it crack. Then I grab the top of my thumb and twist creating another cracking noise from my hand. We shouldn't even be in this situation right now, but thanks to him we are! He said he was too stubborn, but he was wrong about himself! Now we're both alone, and this is why we need Ciana! We lose it without each other, or at least I do. I hardly think ever he feels anything at all.

I can't believe that we tried so hard to get back together now he just splits us apart like this! Whatever he does I'm not talking to him, or at least I'm not going to be pleasant to him at all. The only reason I sang was because if I tried shouting inside that stupid helmet was then the sound would drive me insane, it was supposed to keep me from acting aggressive or anything like that. He's always trying to calm me down all the time, but I'm not good at that sort of thing. I hate being more aggressive than him! He doesn't like me being more aggressive with Ciana! He always saying that I need to be calmer than I am, but I'm not that kind of person!

Maybe he just needs to feel more, and actually feel something for once! He needs to try seeing things the way I do for just once in our lives! I walked over to the wall and looked at it. My rage builds up as I starring at it. Both of my fists tighten up. I pulled my right one back and slammed it onto the wall. It doesn't make me feel any better though. Another fist to the wall. Not helping as well. I just kept punching left and right rapidly. Then I stopped for a few seconds and blew on my fists a few times. Then I cracked the knuckles on my other hand. Then I shouted out as loud as I could. I kept on punching the wall and shouting at the same time.

He didn't care! He never cares! Never ever does he feel anything! He's just a shadow, nothing else! Just a cold, dark, emotionless shadow! I remember when we first fused. I didn't even know what was going on when we did it. But he's still just a shadow! He doesn't have real emotions. And he just left me alone here, he betrayed me! Alone in an empty room with a shut door! He left me!

"I...Hate...You!" I panted as I shouted as I punched the wall with my right hand as hard as I can. A loud thud came through my ears as I looked at wall. I shook my fist in pain. There's a small crack in the wall. Did I really punch it that much! Yes I did, I can feel it my hand. It hurts so much. I looked at it. It's covered in bruises. I grab it again and this time I pushed. More cracking. Ah that's a little better. Only a little though.

I'm still angry though, all because of him! He never cared! Never ever at all! I looked back at that wall. I just need another punch, that's all that I need! I punched the wall again. Then again, and again. Just a few more punches. That's all I need, just a few more! Aw man I'm so angry right now! Why doesn't he ever think of us together! We both need Ciana so much, and he just left me to the wayside of all of this.

"Wings?" I turned around and saw him. Why the hell that stupid shadow is near me! He must have got in here using his shadows or something. I don't even want to see him at all. And behind him were Jack, Reisig, and Erde.

"Don't you call me that ever again!" I shouted back at him glaring. He took a step closer to me and I took a step back. Jack, Reisig, and Erde stepped back as well.

"Please just calm down." he said to me, oh so I need to calm down! Really Shadow?

"I need to calm down!? You were the one that forced us to split up, and then I got dragged into here because of you!" he thinks it's all my fault! Really, he that thinks I'm the problem? Has he seen what he's done to us! What he's done to Us!

"Well then, do you want to fuse back again? After alll that seams to be the problem right now." he asked sounding sternly and very offended. How stupid does he think I am! He reached out his hand and looked at me. What does he think I am, his doll!? "Please?" Jack smiled, Reisig kept his blank expression, and Erde wasn't looking at us at all. She had her arms folded and she was starring at the floor. I breathed out. I need to do this for myself. They're all going to hate me for doing this. I lifted my hand making it look like I was going to do the dance with him. Then it came to a fist as his face seamed shocked to see the fist.

Then I did it. My fist, his face almost as hard as I could. It knocked him back down to the ground, now I have to admit that felt kind of nice. Everyone else looked surprised, even Erde. I also saw that Reisig was the most surprised of all of them. It's an answer, after all that's what they wanted.

"I'll be taking that as a no." He said rubbing his cheek that I punched. What a great job deducing the answer to that captain obvious.

"You'd better take that as a no." I watched him get up from the floor.

"I get that you're angry, bu-"

"You couldn't tell that I was angry! Look at what I did to the damn wall!" I sidestepped to show the crack in the wall that I made. Once again they were all surprised at it. I wasn't. Then Jack stepped out looking at me disapproving what I had just done.

"That really was uncalled for, Wings." He looked at me. I hate that name! Could people please stop calling me that stupid name! I looked at Erde, she was smiling slyly leaning against the room's door frame.

"Well then you try being fused with him!" I said flapping my wings lifting me a little. They both looked a cringe worthy awkwardly at each other.

"I'll have to pass on that." he said glaring at me.

"Well I can tell you right now that's it's like being fused with a stone metal robot!" Jack looked insulted at me as I finished statement. Well it was completely true.

"Well then, Lana." he started stressing on my name immensely. "Why don't you give all of us an example? When have I ever been acting completely emotionless?" he looked back at me. He asked for this! I didn't want to say this in front of other people, but I have to. I hope you're happy about me being completely honest with you! "Well Lana?"

"I didn't want to say this in front of anyone else, but." I stopped as I had to wipe away the tears in my eyes. Now Shadow looked hurt and shocked, I think he knew what was coming.

"I felt both of our emotions, and I felt nothing from you! When-when-"

"Don't say it Lana, don't say it in front of them!" there were tears in my eyes, and he looked so desperate, but he asked for all of this. I hope he knows that I don't want this.

"They need to hear it! It was when Lu-"

"No! Don't!"

"**When Luna died! **You felt nothing! I felt your emotions along with mine, and you felt nothing when it happened!" the tears started coming down my face. "I felt so angry and shocked, I was completely horrified when I saw it! I felt so many different emotions, and I couldn't figure out why you didn't feel anything. Then the entire room fell silent and everyone in it.

No more P.O.V.

Now all of this involved Jack. It involved everyone at this point. Jack bit his lip as tears came down his face. Reisig was just purely shocked at this news of her death, and Erde was crying silently. Shadow's heart sank into his gut quite literally though, and Lana had now let it out with her tears.

"Luna d-died?! B-but how d-did it h-happen? N-no n-not L-Luna!" Erde stuttered as her own shock took over her mind. She could barely wrap her head around the concept, this was Ciana's little Luna after all.

"How could you not feel anything!?" Jack exclaimed upset and angry at hearing this. This was his friend. Now he felt so angry, and it wasn't just him it was also Lana. All he had to do was look at what she said and did to him. If he hadn't been there then he just had to look at the wall. He part of the person that was the person that were so terrified about being separated from her and each other, and he didn't even feel anything when Luna died! It was just so infuriating to think about.

"You think that I don't feel anything! I'm just trying to actually calm down about this! I'm trying to be level headed about this! But you don't think that I care, you really don't think that I care?!" He cried as Lana looked shocked and horrified at what she said to him and what he said directly at her.

"No no no! That not how I felt! I-I I just, I don't-" she stuttered looking horrified at she had she had said to him. Jack looked at her then at Shadow.

"I...I..I didn't know how to feel about it! Maybe I didn't know how I'm supposed to feel! It all happened at once! I'm just a damn shadow! I'm not supposed to have emotions, you should feel lucky that I can even feel love for you Lana! I loved Luna just like you, and I miss her so much now! That's why I knew we had to defuse, because I wanted to protect you! I lost her, and I knew I couldn't lose you! I just couldn't! I knew I couldn't handle it of if you got hurt a lot." Shadow looked at the both of them. They were so angry and sad all at the same time as more black tears came down his face.

"Was this the real reason that you two were so unstable?" Everyone turned around surprised to see Volga standing behind them, along with Maji and Cloch. Both of them nodded.

"How much did you hear?" Jack looked sort of up at him. He looked down at him and quivered a little bit.

"Practically all of it." And he had figured all of it out. Then he looked at Lana. "I also saw you punch him." Lana looked guiltily at Shadow. "You needed to get that out, both of you. If Luna was here then she'd be able to calm both of you down. Luna just- You should've told us a lot sooner I don't really know about this." Lana looked at him.

"You deserved it a bit though." Erde pipped up. Lana and Shadow looked at her. "What?"

"No, no he didn't." Lana said shaking her head negativity.

"Well, maybe a little." Volga said smiling a bit. "You got a good arm ya know."

"Try a lot, my friend." Shadow said as Volga nodded in agreement to his statement. "Lana." She looked back at him. "Remember when we were Starlight with Luna." she smiled and nodded as more tears came down her face at the memory. "You felt and Luna felt so happy. And when you felt like that, I felt that when you were. It was the one thing that I felt what Luna. We all felt more connected than ever. That's how she made me feel. It was happy. You know what I'm like with human emotions."

"That's why when she died you didn't know how to feel. It wasn't happy, it wasn't her. It wasn't happy." she ran up to him and jumped up as her wings flapped.

"You didn't want her to die. I was just upset. I'm sorry." she looked at her.

"And I didn't want to see you so upset. I didn't want to see you not-happy."

Jack smiled in reaction. They loved Luna so much, but they both had very different ways to show it. Shadow loved her by associating thing with her. He didn't really understand human emotions, and she was slightly an angry jerk about this. A very odd couple indeed, but the two somehow made it work well together.

"It's okay if you still don't want to fuse again." he looked at her. She looked a little nervous.

"Maybe later, I still feel a little angry at you right now I will admit. It's just this place, that's all I think. We can't fuse here, we shouldn't. This place is an embarrassment to what we are. An insult to be precise." she wasn't really looking at him directly. He took a step closer to him. Then she grabbed his hand and they got a little closer.

"Do you want to know what's the best part about being not Ciana for once?" he asked her a little sly sounding. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"What?" she smiled as they got closer to each other.

"I get to look at your beautiful face for once." she blushed at what he said. Then Lana laughed a bit little and blushed even more. He smiled even more with an idea in his head. "It feels like forever since I saw it. And it's just as pretty as when I met you the first time." she laughed just a little bit more in embarrassment.

"There's my laughy-Lana." he smiled even more. She blushed again even more. Now it was a a full blown embrace.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me right in front in Jack." she laughed at what he said. Then he kissed her on her cheek then he twitched, causing him to kiss her neck then he kissed her cheek again. Jack laughed a little and everyone looked at him. Then they did it again. He swung her around in the air. This time it wasn't a fusion though. But this was good enough, they were happy. That was enough for them though.

Then Jack saw that they were fusing again. He decided that it would be best not to say anything about it. They needed to be like this, and it was their decision to do it. He looked at all of them. Erde was just looking at the ground sort of angrily, Maji was grinning with her arms folded in a good way. Reisig looked as shocked as when he saw her punch him in the face and when he heard that Luna died. Then he looked up at Volga. He looked back down at him and smiled genuinely. Then the two stopped. They weren't fused again though. They just had to take their time with all of this.

"We really need to get out of here though." Volga said looking around a little worryingly as they finished. They both laughed a little bit more then look at them.

"Let's have a little fun first." Lana said grinning eagerly cracking the top knuckles on her right hand. Shadow slapped his forehead and slowly shook his head. Jack felt that her kind of fun might just interesting to him.

"If you guys want to then I'm all for it." Jack was the guardian of fun after all. Just not _certain_ kinds of fun. One of these Jack had been reminded of some _fun_ a friend of his had before _certain_ discussed event happened. Now it was time to focus on a different type of fun. One that may just be some real fun.

Reisig shook his head yes. Then Erde smiled signalling a yes from her. Maji looked at both sides nervously weighing her options to herself and she then stepped forwards to show her agreement.

"Well why the heck not." Volga said sounding slightly skeptical about agreeing to doing this or even just agreeing to it.

"Yes!" Wings said jumping and using her wings to keep her in the air for a few more seconds. She used her wings to fly past all of them as they all moved out of her way in reaction. Then Erde shot out her arms using her vines to grab onto the wall and then fling her self out of the room and then kept on swinging in the halls to get closer to Wings. Then Maji ran out of the room then Cloch.. As Jack started walking out Shadow placed his hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at him. He had Jack's staff in his hand. He pushed it a little more towards.

"I though that you might want this back. It's yours right?" he handed it to him letting go of it.

"Thanks." Jack replied to his gesture. Then Shadow used his shape shifting to turn into a blob form and hopped away like an moving piece of clay. He felt his staff a bit then used his flying to get off the ground slightly. In this world he felt like he couldn't really fly all that high. But he could at least fly as fast as he could regularly. Using his fight he quickly caught up to Erde then closer to Wings.

Volga sighed. Reisig shrugged to him, he though that they couldn't get into too much trouble. They were with Shadow after all, he knew how to be careful.

"So kids are kids?" Volga asked him. Reisig nodded in agreement to that. "I'm glad I can still talk to you at the very least." that statement confused him immensely since he couldn't talk at all. He scratched his head for a few seconds. He just shrugged it off as the two ran out of the room to catch up to the rest of them.

Wings smiled at Jack excitedly. She knew that this was going to be a whole lot of fun. She was sure of it.

"You're going to love this!" she squealed from just thinking about it.

"What exactly are we doing, or is this a surprise?" he asked slightly nervous and excited. He barely knew her.

"You know those stupid tin can head guards." she started and Jack nodded his head yes. "Well we're going to bust a few up! There's a main teleport hall which is how they get to places so quickly. Me and Shadow know our way around here due to shared memories, so we're going there and just busting up a bunch."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean they cloud just send a bunch at us if they wanted to."

"I'm sure it is. We used to do it all the time!"

"Lana's right! We did used to do it all the time!" Erde shouted since she was farther away from them.

Wings for a few seconds.

I really hate this place! And I'm definitely not letting that weird wall demon thing let us out without giving his kumuppins! At least it'll be fun kumuppins.

"Sleep my child,

Go to sleep my child.."

Who was that? I mean there was only one person that ever sang that song to me, and I know it couldn't be. I just shake it off of my head and see that I'm falling behind Jack. That's not happening and I'll make sure of it. I flap my wings as I caught back up to him. But what was though? I know what that was, it was this place messing with my mind that's what that was! All I can think of is her.

"_Lana get down from that tree right now!" _

"_I'm never coming down, never ever!" _

"_I know you're upset, but you need to come down from there. Please Lana." I wasn't coming down though._

_I heard ruffling and scrunching noises with a few twig snaps. As I looked to the noise source as a pale hand grabbed a branch and started pulling itself up as I saw her head. Her black haired bangs almost touched her emerald green eyes. As she pulled herself up to see the rest of her body. A slightly deep green dress that had long sleeves and a very long skirt. At the ends of her sleeves were white sort of poofy fabric. I moved over onto the next branch, it was really barky. Her long hair was very split at the ends but was still sort of straight. She smiled back at me and I scowled. _

"_Hey, look I just wanted to sa-" _

"Um Lana." it was Shadow. He snapped me back into reality. I hate reality.

"Yeah Shadow." I looked at him.

"You're not going as fast as a falcon for once." he was right.

"Sorry." Why did I just say that? It was just so awkward sounding.

"Were you thinking that deeply again?" he was right. I just needed to shake this off of my head. I flapped my wings passing him, then I passed Erde with three more flaps of my wings and then I was back up with Jack.

"Where have you been slow poke." he asked me jokingly. He's going to end up eating those words.

3d person view time, and yes this will be focused on mostly Jack and Lana.

"Past you that's where." Lana smile taking another large flap with her large wings blowing him off course a little and pushing her forwards even more. She laughed triumphantly at that. Jack wasn't just going let her do something like that to him. Ready, aim, fire! Some ice was now covering her foot as she screeched a little in shock of the instant cold. Now they were neck and neck to each other." By the way thanks for the ice Jack. Feels kinda nice on the burn." she said holding back the pain rather cunningly. It hurt so good on her burned ankle.

"Thank, it's my speciality." he said flying slightly passing her for the moment. She laughed a little at that bad joke. It felt quite amusing to her.

"I never would've guessed that." Lana stated both happily and sarcastically at the same time. She flapped her wings hard twice and turned the corner as Jack followed. Then she twisted her body almost wrapping around her wing around her body then she spread them out creating a large gust of wind knocking him back even further. "How do you like it? I've been working on it for a while."

"It's nice." he complemented her.

"Coming through!" Erde said swinging past Lana. Now Jack and Lana were at the same level.

"You know that I raced past the Easter Bunny once, I beat him." Jack said trying to impress her. She laughed at that.

"That's something that I really don't care about at all." she laughed at him. She swooped over him highly and flapped even harder. After few more hard flaps she was slightly past Erde. Then she looked at the floor. There was a black bunny hopping backwards and looking at her. She flew just a little lower to look at it. It smiled at her. Then it started shifting its shape forming Shadow who hopped and kissed her right on lips. She was shocked at the kissed. She stopped for a second as he hopped backwards. Jack and Erde were close to her and were laughing their heads off at her embarrassment. They both walked over to her and saw her shocked face. She drifted down slowly to the floor.

"I-I-I." she just kept on stuttering about it, and Jack and Erde just kept on laughing at her expression. Then Shadow morphed out of shadow on the wall.

"That was Volga's idea." Shadow laughed. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "By the way, the room is just around the right side corner."

"Overdone it much." she said a little sarcastically. Then they all started laughing at the comment.

**A.N. Wait! Before you complain about this fusion thing. It was something I planned from the beginning of it. I swear! Three years ago I was looking at Silhouettes of people dancing and it looked like they were fusing. That gave me an idea and I decided to really make Ciana. I even had those moments where her personality shifted on purpose! Then I saw Giant woman and got mad while singing the song because I was mad at the concept, but I loved the song. Then I watched a new episode of Steven Universe where Garnet gets mad and It sort of helped me really see how I wanted these O.C.(s) to sort of be. I had planned their personalities before and this was just a big help for me. **

**Not to mention I had to at least make this a bit of a tribute of them, I gotta say the show got guts to use Homosexual characters. It makes you feel okay if you know a pair or are Homosexual. Not to mention all the different types of figures that it has. Like I think that Rose Quartz so dang is beautiful, even though she is well wided figured. (if you know what I mean.) In fact one of my favorite episodes is Lion 3, and please explain to me why So many birthdays is so loved, it didn't really affect me at all. **

**This is the longest chapter with 34 pages. Fun fact about these two: When they're separated Shadow likes to help her keep calm, so that if she does get shocked so she won't die, and sometimes they will get competitive. **

**So that all I got for now, bye guys and R&amp;R! **


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 3: Coming back different and flightless.

"Did you really have to do that to tell me like that?" Lana asked him as she was starting to laugh right along with the rest of them.

"Well you know how we like to fight together sometimes, so I needed to tell you that we were almost there already." He smiled at her as she just hugged him tighter. Then she picked him up and he gasped from the the air knocked right out of him as she held him up above herself in the air for a few seconds.

"Do you think I'd forget that after what just happened." she said putting him down slowly. Then he put his hand around her wrist as his hand turned into a bit of cuff like shape. "I wouldn't have let go of your hand anyway." she smiled at him.

"Sorry it's just a slight reaction. You know from what just happened." he looked at her and she smiled back at him.

"Still thinking I'd forget are you." she said looking at him.

"The room is just around the corner by the way." he said looking at the cornered wall that was rather close to them.

"So that's where that was." Erde came closer to the corner and examined at it closely in different places and the color of the wall.

A few more thudding noises came as Volga appeared in front of them then Reisig, then Cloch. Reisig looked at Volga and waved his arms frantically and pointed looking rather angry. They all looked at him confused except Erde who was still looking at the wall then turned around and looked at him. He looked at her and did the same thing that he did to the rest of them. She nodded and examined his body language of the arm motion.

"He says that you cheated when you guys were racing by turning into a dragon and flying past him." she said looking at Volga. Everyone else looked at him as well.

"You said it was a friendly competition Reisig." Volga looked at him. Cloch just walked around the corner as everyone else followed. Jack took in the room. All that was in it was a large gem that was flat on the top with some small stairs.

"Why does something tell me that I'm never going to see a real dragon?" Jack asked himself walking into the room.

"Lana?" she looked at Shadow and nodded. They both turned around and linked their arms through their elbows. Now they were back to back at each other.

"Hey um Erde." Maji said looking at her as she turned around and looked at her.

"Yes Maji." she said wide leafed eyed.

"Do you want to try fusing with me again?" everyone looked at her shocked. She blinked a few times looking at all of them. Erde smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Let's mash these things all up!" She exclaimed as they both took a few steps back.

"I think you guys probably have enough time for this." Shadow said looking at the teleporting device. Maji stretched out her arms for second to stretch herself. Then their fusing dances started. And this was sure something for a dance.

Maji rubbed her thighs in wide circles then put her hands on to back of her head and her whole body waved back and forth like a "watery" waving motion through all of it. Meanwhile Erde clapped her hand above her head and moved her arms and brought them down while moving them side to side together. Her body crouched as her arm came down and folded her arms on her shoulder. Maji smiled and took a step forwards and shook her hands near her face like she was fanning it. Erde blew an air kiss and then took a step back, and then forwards then she stepped forwards and spun using her feet on the ground to do it.

Then it got even more interesting. She grabbed Maji around the back of the neck and she put her's around Erde's hips just like Reisig as both of their powers reacted to this act of fusion. Vines wrapped around her neck and the front of her body and water covered her back and it kept going lower. Then a water lily engulfed around them and sealed itself in vines.

"That was a very odd dance." Jack said reacting to the "touchiness" in the dancing.

"You should see it when me and Maji fuse together." Volga said sort of doing a laughing of some sort. Lana snorted as she laughed remembering the time when they did fuse. "Ay, it turned out pretty well I've got to admit." The flower opened up and slipped out of existence. Shadow gasped at this and then smiled widely.

"It's Waterlily again!" he squeaked as he looked at her. It was his first time Jack ever heard of fusion and now he had seen three different fusions in one day, but he had only seen the dancing kind of fusion.

But right now he was distracted by Waterlily's appearance. She was beautiful. Her height was very high a little bit like a giant woman taller than Volga. Her skin was a very pale aqua and her four eyes were a light blue and back. Her hair was watery and had a few vines with waterlilies instead of small pink flowers. Her short dress was made of giant waterlily petals and deep green leaves at the bottom of the skirt. Vines littered around her arms and legs had waterlilies on them. Her feet were wrapped in leaves and vines.

"I forgot how great it feels to be me after all this time. Now I'm ready to bust some metal heads." She exclaimed. Her voice was deep and calming.

"Can you make your weapon appear again." Shadow looked up at her and she smiled. She put her arms in Xes and threw them in a straight lines as four rods of water with one in each hand. Then the water rods became wrapped themselves in a few loops of vines. All the vines had a few greenish bright white flowers that instantly bloomed as white pearls in the center of the petals.

"Anyone else remember the time that we all fused together at once." she smiled at them. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's see, Volga, Reisig, Cloch, Lana, Shadow, and of course Jack Frost! I swear if I wanted to I could just crush you in my two hands, it would be very easy." she looked down at him. He was shocked at what she just said as she just smiled and laughed at him.

"I think we're about to have company. Lana." Shadow said looking at the transportation device. She nodded as they got back in their fighting forms from being back to back. Then Shadow shifted his hands into two curved blades.

Then the device started glowing a very deep pink color then a few of those guards from before were on the platform, but this time they were different deep colors. Then one turned around and saw them and seamed to alert the rest of them as they all charged down the small stairs to attack them with their variety of weapons. Two more hoards came in and started coming down to join the large hoard fight. Now everyone was completely surrounded by theses things.

Shadow and Lana helped each other while the other one fight and defend. As one with a spear stabbed out to hit shadow Lana saw it and jumped using her wings to keep both them in the air for a second as he swung his blade hands down as he cut right into that knight guard. As she jumped back onto her feet and slashed upwards cutting it again. As seeing that they were closing in faster as he jumped up holding his knees up and spreading out his arms wide as she spun around with a full 360 degrees cutting more of them sending a few of them back.

Reisig looked at them with a loaded bow as one starred at him. The suspense was killing all of them. They were waiting for him to strike and vice-verso. Then he quickly pointed his bow upwards and shot it with rope on the end of the arrow. They all lunged at him as he jumped up on the rope and pulled up as a few of them banged into each other. Then he swung onto their heads and quickly hopped from head to head due to his lack of balance and their heads shaking in reaction.

Reisig took his arms and wrapped the around its head and put his feet on its back and pulled hard and pushed his legs into its back. As he kept on going the other things kept on trying to hit him off while trying not to hit their companion. Then he finally pulled its head off and hopped inside of the protective covering shell. He stuck his arms in the arm holes and legs in the leg sockets as he felt something kind of warm crawl all over one of his legs. He shook inside the suit and took his arms out of the proper sockets and reached all around him to feel something and then grabbed. He pulled it away from his back to look at what it was.

It was two weird hands stuck together as he nearly dropped it in shock. Then he stuffed it in his belt so that he could show it to Lana and Shadow a little later. It was really disgusting to him to look at them. Then he stuffed his arms and legs back into the proper sockets of the thing. Now it was time to use this armor to his own advantage. He just kept on slapping all around blindly to try and hit a bunch of things. A bunch of bangs made a bunch of noises as he also started walking around and slapping at the same time. He was actually getting somewhere with this finally. A pacifist finally in his own action! Oh the glory and triumph for him.

"Ow!" he popped up through the head hole by jumping to see that he had seen that he had accidentally slapped Jack and he had been slammed him on a wall. Jack opened his eyes and looked at him "Be careful what you do with that thing!" he gave him a thumbs up then slipped back inside the shell and took his hands and put his hand on the inside of the chest and spun the torso part banging the noises kept on coming. Jack jumped up on top of the armor and tapped his staff on the hands covering them in ice blocks. Reisig looked up at him in oddity.

"Just trust me on this one." Jack reassured him as he looked back down. Then Reisig spun the armor even faster as he kept on walking around and spinning it even harder causing it to spin even faster. Then he pulled his hands back to let it spin as he kept on running around as fast as he could as Jack blasted ice on other knights.

Shadow stabbed into another knight as he pulled back Lana saw there was one that was going to hit him.

"Shadow look out!" she said spinning around and then she folded her wings as the sword sliced through one wing. She gasped in reaction of the pain from it.

"Wings! Are you hurt?" He asked her concerned as she made sound to indicate that she was saying no to him. Another attack and she defended him with her wings again and again. Only this time with a spiked glove and one with a hammer smashing a bone in her wing and bruising some of her feather covered skin underneath those feathers.

"Lana you need to turn around and get away from those weapons! They're destroying you wings and they're really hurting you!" she wasn't going to let him get hurt but then she saw one had a whip covered in sharp thorns things with the whip there. She wasn't going to let him get hurt not now or not ever.

"I'll do just that then!" she whipped herself around to take the hit. As she put her wings straight out pointing straight at the whip. Then the whip hit her. The stinging and snapping as it wrapped itself all around her wings as all of the thorns on it poked right through her wings.

"L-Lana!?" then the guard knight pulled the whip backwards to himself as hard as it could ripping through them yet the whip was still attached.

"I'm fine." she lied to him. As he kept on pulling back as hard as her could tearing her wings even more and more, and not just through her wings also ripping them a little from her body. When he did pull back her body making her take a few awkward steps forwards, almost causing her to trip. As she let out a loud scream in the pure agony as Volga, Jack, Shadow, Reisig, Cloch and Waterlily let out their best attacks to see what had happened to their friend. She let loose her grip of him from her elbows as she fell to the ground. Shadow turned to see the damage to her wings. He couldn't see them since they still had the whip wrapped around them.

"We might just want to fuse back now." she panted looking at the ground. He came down to her level and grabbed the handle and unwrapped the whip from her wings, and boy this one really was bad. In fact it was horrifyingly bloody. Lines of scratches covered in blood along with most of her stained wings and part of it bent from the hammer smashing the bone there, and both of her wings were nearly torn off from all the pulling but fortunately for Lana he didn't see that. She knew that if he did see what had happened he would freak out immensely at those major injuries.

"How could I have let this-"

"It's fine okay." she stood up slowly and then turned around and smiled very falsely due to the pain coming from her pain. Everyone else looked at her as she smiled falsely at all of them as well. "So do you wanna fuse now. The real way this time." he smiled at her in agreement at that statement.

"Ready to synchronize?" He smiled back at her.

"You know that I am." She smiled taking a step back to get ready to try and do a proper fusion dance. She took in a breath in and closed her eyes. Then she opened them as they both started doing their dance.

One step snap, another step snap from both of them. One step clap, two step clap. As the two got closer they both side slid with them both were behind and in front of each other. Lana raised her arms up slightly and Shadow grabbed her wrists as the two sidestepped away from each other again and again. Then they switched positions as Lana jumped up wrapping her legs around his torso as she flapped her wings barely, and he grabbed her wrists again and he flipped her around onto the ground. Lana kept her eyes closed trying to remember all the moves to this dance. Then he grabbed her hand and let go of both of her wrists and her twirled her as she kept her eyes closed gently as he dipped her back. Then they both laughed a bit as the silhouette came over them as their form formed.

Then what took the attention away from the two was when Waterlily popped out into Erde and Maji.

"Ugh, what did we do?" Erde said rubbing her head as she saw the two fusing and shut herself up. Then the two finished as she popped out of the large blobbed silhouette was Ciana with the mask.

"Yes! Woohoo! I'm finally back together!" She shouted happily feeling a lot better about being back together. "And this time I don't think we messed up anything important!" they all looked at her. Reisig looked at his belt for a second and then at her and attempted to gulp. Then he saw her look at him with a very odd look on her face. "Um Reisig, what that in your belt?" she pointed to his belt as he grabbed the thing by an index finger and pulled it out slowly as she gasped and everyone else looked disgusted at the sight of the thing.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Jack said looking at it as it struggled in his hand. Then he felt a wiggle and a squirm on the back of his foot but ignore it.

"Is that one of-f those Forced f-fusion things?" Volga stuttered in shock and just a little bit in fear as he almost forced himself to almost touch the thing. Ciana seamed terrified of the thing as Reisig grabbed it by both of the hands and pulled as hard as he could but it wouldn't come apart. Then he nodded yes to her as she took a step backwards in her own fear. Then Jack felt a pull on his back and grabbed whatever it was. It was an arm and a leg distorted together. He almost screamed a bit in reaction as they all looked at the thing as Ciana took another step back gasping again, but this time even more terrified at both of those things. Then Maji looked at the armor and then at the two weird things.

"Um guys." She pointed at the armor as more distorted thing came out of any holes in the suits of armor. When Reisig saw them he accidentally dropped it in silenced shock as it crawled around upon the floor.

"These thing, they're just so, so." Erde couldn't think of what to say after that they were so unexpected. She also couldn't decide weather to scream in either fear or disgust. "W-what should we do to these things?" she asked. And yet no one had payed attention to Ciana's reaction to all of this uncomfortableness that was especially horrifying for her eyes. Ciana looked at all these things and thought about the both of them. them. Then they all came together to try and morph together making some sort of weird morphed thing as it took a few hum like shapes as they all screeched out and became a weird distorted monster thing.

"We need to destroy these things." Ciana looked at it as she snapped creating her sword getting ready to strike the thing. They all looked at her. "We can't help them anymore, the most we can do for them is put them out of their misery."

But if you looked at her you could see that she herself was too terrified to do anything about this, and for good reasons as well. The thing moved around as they all tried to attack it except for Ciana. The thing swiftly moved around all their attacks and them as well. Then it did it. It lunged right at her as she completely dropped her sword as it grabbed her and slammed her into the wall and backed away a little and a few arms grabbed right into her. They all looked at her and ran over to the creature and pulled and used their powers to try and to get the thing off of her. Jack and Volga ran over to the arms in front and grabbed them to pull them out of her. Some more arms grabbed both Jack and Volga and pulled them as they pulled on it.

One arm grabbed her mask as it disappeared relieving that once again she had a third eye as more arms grabber her from all different places on her body even digging right into her chest as all of them started pulling her apart trying to get her to defuse altogether. Her eyes kept the same as her body started to silhouette again. Jack looked at her and felt shocked.

"Ciana you need to pull yourself together!" he shouted at her as a tear came down her face.

"Quite literally!" Volga shouted at her and then an arm slapped him in the face and he pulled an arm even harder.

"But we can't do that!" her voice sounded like a female robot's voice but like two distorted messed up robots. As the arms actually started morphing into her body. Now Jack could literally see her body splitting as they seamed to want to force fuse her to fuse into them.

"You two need to keep yourselves together! This isn't your fault that all of this happened to them. None of this." he looked at her as she split then un-split as she struggled to try and help herself stabilize, but at the same time she didn't want to at all. She could hear all the voices in her head telling things she felt herself was true in the worst way possible.

We're taking a peak inside of her head for well reasons.

_You need to join us, please help us be stronger. We need to be stronger, we need more fusions. we may be able to make a full body and move freely again!_

_Don't you want to fix the mistakes that you made, don't you want to help us heal ourselves form what you did to all of us?_

It's not our fault, it can't be our fault. None of this is our fault.

_Oh but it is all completely your fault._

We can't do this. We need to keep it together. Can't do this. Why do I feel so terrified at all this. I just want to get out of this situation. Please just let us go. You don't need us. I can hear everyone else trying to get me out and calling my name, but I can't get out of here. Maybe I should just fuse in with these guys then destroy them all inside out, but I might be killed or destroy half of me and leave the other half almost destroyed or completely broken and useless to anyone.

I feel so alone right now, but I know I'm not. I never am when I'm me. I feel so odd right now, being half fused is a horrible feeling when you feel it. You feel like one person and two people at the exact same time, it's not a good feeling at all. I can't stand the feeling, but I need to keep myself together. I can't, yes we can, no we can't we need to go into them, we need to fix our mistakes, we need to fix all of this. We have to help all of these, our friends. No we're just us not our, it I not we! I mean, I just, I can't!

No more P.O.V for now.

Ciana was absolutely terrified and Jack knew that she was. More scared than he had ever seen her even at the whole separation thing. This was her, this was all her. This was what she was. She was both terrified of this thing and she was terrified of herself.

"Look I know you're scared, but you need to keep being fused." Jack still kept on pulling as another arm grabbed the back of his sweater and stared pulling him back. Her torso was almost completely split and they were beginning to reach out to her head to split it as well. She was muttering something but he couldn't make out what she was saying as she blinked with all three times with all of her eyes.

"Why would this thing even target Ciana in the first place?" Maji asked as she brought her water to try and seep into the innards of the creature. She was so glad that Shadow had retrieved her water sack for her. Volga started pulling even harder thinking about whether or not to turn into a dragon or not.

"I'll give you a few theories of mine." he started as he kept on pulling with no result. One, because she's a fusion. Two, she was terrified of the thing. It might be attracted to fear. Three, she's a demon. Four, she didn't attack it when the rest of us did." Volga said dodging another a hand that was trying to grab him. Reisig took an arrow out of his quiver and raised an arrow above an arm and prepared to stab. He brought it down as slowly as possible then almost poked an arm but stopped just before he could. Maji slapped her forehead looking at him by turning her head a bit to the left.

"He's real squeamish about these things." Erde looked at her by hopping up for a second. Then another arm grabbed him by the torso squishing him and tossing him like a rag doll against the wall. As soon as Maji reacted to her friend three arms grabbed her and threw her right into Reisig who had just stood up and was now back down on the ground. Cloch felt a tap on the back and turned around to see a bunch of hands reach out quickly and grabbed him and pulled out a gear and then grabbed him and threw him into the other wall and his gears scrapped against the wall as he slid down it.

"I think I'm next!" Erde squeaked looking at Cloch as she felt her breath slipped away from her. She looked down to see that they lifted her up by her throat. She coughed a little. The thing shook her side to side as her head span as she also was left with no air. Then she stopped struggling as the things dropped her onto the ground completely unconscious. Now it was mostly just Jack and Volga, and even with Volga turning into his dragon form they weren't getting anywhere new.

In fact they nothing was getting better everything was getting way worse. Her torso was split up to her neck and her skirt was starting to crack, and they started sinking their fingers right into her head and her face was starting to crack a little.

"Why isn't any of this working?!" He pulled it back as hard as he could to no result. This was getting really stressful for the both of them. "Has your fire been doing anything to help?" He said trying to look at him.

"It's been doing nothing for me, and you?" He blasted more fire on the arm. But the burn automatically healed turning it another weird color.

"I'm getting no where. Do you think she is?" He said checking to see if she was getting anywhere. It was even worse. Her face was cracked a little and so was her eye. Now she was cracked from her torso to her chin. And more hands were crawling on to her body as they dug into the crack in her stomach. They dug in as hard as they could and then they all pulled making a full blown gap in the middle of her stomach. "Never mind."

"Erde, Cloch, Maji, Reisig how's it going back there!" he called out him. Dead silence. He looked behind him and saw them slumped against the wall. "Well, it's just you and me now."

"That's not good." Jack said pulling an arm as some more arms started pulling him backwards. Nothing was budging for either of them. Then Jack got an idea in his head. "Maybe we shouldn't be pulling, maybe we should try something different."

"And different means what exactly? Because every time I burn them they just keep on healing." Volga asked him as he beginning to turn back into a human as he dodged another arm that was trying to grab him.

"Yeah, that's what I have no idea what it is." Jack said seeing that they were really running out of time with the cracks growing even larger. "Maybe we just need to get right down to the core."

"Got it." he said. He jumped backwards avoiding the arms. He focused, aimed, and fire! The lance struck into the thing as it wiggled a bit in pain. Then the lance just sunk right into its body. Volga was completely shocked as his eyes widened when he saw it happen. Well that was that for him, but that was a good thing that had happened to him. Maybe, he thought if he focused enough then he would be able yo activate the lance from inside the creature. That's what he'd do. He'd burn it from the inside outwards, well it was worth a try. Starting to concentrate, Volga could only hope that it would work.

To Ciana again.

Why can't I get out of this thing! It's so frustrating, and I can't move at all.

_Maybe you just don't want to, after all you're almost a part of our one big fusion._

But I don't want to be part of your fusion, I'm a real fusion not a forced fusion!

_Now why exactly would we ever give you a choice in this matter? You just need to make this easier for us and give in right away without any struggling at all, or will we have to force yourselves to join us._

Why do you even want me in the first place!?

_How can you not see why we want you! You're another fusion like us, and you're a strong one too since you were able to keep like this for years. We need stronger fusions like you if we're ever going to be able to put ourselves back the way we were._

How did all of you even get like this in the first place?

_Once again simple. When he fused all of us together we tried splitting, but we couldn't. The most that we could do was sometimes split small parts of our bodies then we all hid inside of those knight things and we couldn't get out of them. That's all._

That's all is the most you have to say about this! After everything you've been to that's all is what you have to say about your issues! Really!? And why can't I fight you!

_Well why start now, you're almost re-fused with the rest of us._

I was never even fused with you guys in the first place! So what do you mean re-fuse!? And I want to get out of here right now, I just want to get out!

_Stop struggling, you need to stop struggling away from us! Your friends can't do anything to stop us, and you're just so weak compared to me. You're scared, you're completely helpless, and you're weak! And why won't your fusion join us! _

I can't handle too many fusions at once I think. I can't take it anymore! I'm not going to be a fusion if you keep on splitting us like this!

_Wait. Are you crying? Why on the earth are crying! Stop crying right this instant! _

I-I'm terrified. T-terrified of you, of being you! I don't want to be you, I am so sorry this is all my fault. That's why I don't ever want to be you. I already am who I am, and I've made so may mistakes that no one will ever forgive me for. I killed someone! And I am the person that made you yourselves, and I can't let go of you being you! I am the person that put all of you through all of this. I'm not even a real person!

No more P.O, I meant to everyone else.

"You found something different?!" Jack smiled trying to see what exactly Volga was doing. And boy was he doing something alright. He could now feel his lance inside of the thing and he was going to make it burn. He'd have to work quickly though since everything was getting even worse.

By looking at Ciana you could tell that she was almost completely fused into that thing. They were pulling her apart so much that you'd think that she'd be undone by now, but somehow she wasn't already. She was almost undone though, and almost split. Jack really didn't know about what to do about this anymore. No one really did. Reisig was trying to get Erde off of him, and Cloch was trying to fix his gear that connected to his legs since now he was paralyzed from his waist to feet. His missing gear was also bent halfway and it wasn't going to fit into the place that he wanted it to be. Nothing was going to work for them. Then he got an idea. He rolled onto his stomach and crawled over to Maji using his arms and his hands who was still unconscious.

He put his cold metal hands on her leg and felt on odd shocking feeling as he saw even more back due to shutting down for a few minuets due to his metal body. As he touched he she sprang up to life and looked at what had happened. He had touched her body, and since her bag of water splashed all over her she was wet it had shocked her waking her up.

"Thank you for that buddy." she looked at him gratefully. She pulled the water off of herself and forced all the different pieces onto the thing spreading it out trying to use each molecule of it to try and break through any of its skin. Then after she knew she couldn't break through as the water she brought the water over her hands. Then she pulled her arms back and ran over to it and slammed them into it and just kept on punching over and over. Jack looked at her for a moment and went back to figure out what he should be doing to help everyone. "How's Ciana doing?"

"Um, it's not good so far. She's almost split completely just take a look for yourself." he said trying to confuse all the hands by flying around in different ways. "But Volga's got a plan."

"I don't mean to put a damper on the situation, but it's doing nothing so far." Volga said sounding rather frustrated with the fact that they were running out of time. Really running out of time. There was so little of it left for all of them, and worse such little time left for Ciana. You could hear her loud gasp filled breathing from trying to keep herself together. Then she finally said something, and it wasn't good.

"I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm." she started sounding slightly weak. They all looked at her in surprise.

"Ciana yes keep talking!" Jack smiled as he said it trying to make it loud enough so that she might just hear him. She needed to just keep on talking, it was a good sign to all of them.

"I-I. I-I." she started once again as she sounded even more uncomfortable with the situation.

"Come on." Jack said hopefully with some very large hints of desperation in his voice. He needed her to get through this, and she may be the only one that could actually get herself out of this situation at the moment since none of them were doing anything that was very effective.

"Please Ciana, we really really need you right now." Maji sounded like she couldn't handle it anymore as tear poured down her face and she kept on putting them on her water gantlets to try and punch the thing even harder with a lot more force. "Please, you have to win this one. I just don't think that we can!" even more tears came down her face and she just kept on punching the thing even harder. Jack could tell that she wasn't just crying for her gantlets, but she was legitimately scared for her good friend. And she was also frustrated that nothing they were doing was working in the slightest for the rest of them. Right now they needed a miracle, and this one needed to be a fast working miracle.

"I, I, I. I'm, I'm." They all looked at her. The cracks were growing larger still. There was such little time for them to try and save her and they all knew it perfectly well too. "I'm, I'm so, sorry f-for all of this."

All of their mouths dropped and eyes widened. This was it, there was no more time to do anything anymore. It felt like a hard punch to their guts for all of them. They had lost. All Jack could think was not again. This had already happened once, and now it was going to happen all over again. This time felt as shocking as the last time that it happened.

But what happened next was very unexpected for everyone. Ciana's body fused completely back together as the two arms that were separating it quickly pulled back in reaction to the retaliation from this. The cracks on her body quickly sealed themselves up causing even more hands to pull back quickly as well as all the color returned to her body and all of the arms completely detached themselves from her body. It wiggled back a little as she blinked a few times and then jumped up making raven black white glowing on the edges wings as they shattered into small sharp pieces as they all pointed directly as they all stabbed into the thing as they all split apart, and all the little pieces popped and poofed with none of them left.

Everyone that was conscious looked at her and Volga picked up his lance from the floor. Then Erde finally woke up and pushed Reisig right off of her then they both stood up slowly. Ciana wasn't looking at anyone else though, she was only looking at the floor. No one knew what to say to her. There was only silence filling the entire room and nothing else to go along with it. Then again Ciana didn't really know what to say either, some of the things that they had said to her when she was in there left her completely speechless. Speechless in the most scary way that was ever possible. She was also a little nervous about saying the wrong thing as well as being completely speechless. Then after what seamed like the longest pause ever someone broke the complete silence that filled the room to the brim.

"Ciana." Jack started causing her to drive her attention to him by looking at him in his two ice pale blue eyes. Then there was only little bit more silence after he had said something before he was going continue what he was saying to her. Now he felt a lot of nervousness fill inside of himself. She looked very angrily forwards to no where in patuicular.

"So this is what they looked like all this time!" there they went again. "I-I can't b-believe all of this." "This is what they think of fusion! This is what they think of us!" "How is this not our fault!?" "Selene couldn't have known!" "This is fusion! What's more personal to us than our fusion! This was punishment for the rebellion!" "It's not our fault!"

"Are you alright?" he looked at her and she looked rather dumbfounded in her eyes as she blinked a few more times before she answered his question of pure concerns towards her.

"I-I'm fine." the sound in her voice made it sound too much like a lie for Jack to ever believe that, and the look that was within her eyes were just begging for him to believe that the lie was true. Jack felt the need to call her out on it desperately. He just had to say the truth to her for her sake.

"No you're not." everyone looked at Jack sternly and surprised. "Neither of you are." Ciana looked even more shocked at him. Her shock in an instant turned into anger at what he had just said to her.

"What do you even know about us?!" she shouted directly at Jack angrily. That was clearly an insult to her and she definitely wasn't taking it lightly at all. In the back of Volga's mind he just about knew how the rest of this was going to play out nearly entirely. It wouldn't end all that well for either of those two. He also couldn't think of anything that he could say right now that could stop them from fighting like this. "You don't even know what it's like to be two people all the time!"

That statement shocked everyone. She never referred herself to being two completely different people ever on her own. Once again Volga saw the signs all play out as they usually would. Next Ciana was going to have an argument but she wasn't going to split though, no matter how bad it got for either of them. It should happen in 3.. 2... 1 and-

"Lana please stop, we really don't need to yell at him." and go. "That's odd. I just remembered that we've been insulted plenty of times today, and I have a lot of limits!" boy would it getting odd if you didn't know what was going on right now. "We just need to stay level headed about this that's all." "How are you not angry at all!" "Can't you see I'm completely engulfed with pure rage." her voice sounded hilariously calm when she was talking in his personality. "Don't act like you're completely above this!" "Well maybe I am." "Err! Why do I, we ever!" Ciana stopped for a moment and let out a large sigh and looked to the side a little for no apparent reason in particular. Then she just sank into a shadow and Volga saw that it had ended how he knew that this would.

"Remind me again why those two love each other so much and hate to be separated." Maji said sound rather augh not again in her voice. "Where do you think she went this time Volga?" Volga didn't respond to what she had said to him. "Um Volga is anyone inside that helmet of yours."

"Sorry about that Maji. I was just thinking." Volga looked down at her.

"What were you thinking about Volga?" Erde looked at him suspiciously like she was a detective.

"About where she could be this time." they all looked at him thinking about what he had just said to them.

"This has happened before." Jack looked at him. Volga nodded to say yes to him.

"I started noticing the patterns in some situations and I saw this coming. Now we all just need to figure out where she went this time." He explained to all of them.

"What are the patterns exactly?" Jack asked him as all the others agreed inside their heads with what he just said. Volga sighed. How was he going to tell them exactly.

"Whenever she refers to herself as two people it's never a good sign. Then it's usually followed by an argument between those two, and then she wants to be left alone so she just goes somewhere via shadows on the floor or some other place." hearing all of this made Jack feel horrible about what he had just done.

"Where did she go the last few times that this happened?" he questioned him.

"Well let's see." Maji started with a thinking look on her face. "Volga I think you that you remember Hellfire and all that damage."

"Don't need remind me." he sounded embarrassed when she mentioned the word Hellfire.

"Or when the other thing. Yeah, I'm talking about that one." Erde and Reisig looked at each other with really guilty looks. "Well both of those times she went to a hand-made pocket dimension, and the other thing she went into all of our minds." Jack gave her an odd look. "It wasn't as complex as you would think it was."

"You think that reminding everyone will help us solve any of this," Jack looked at her slightly sarcastically as she gave him a dirty look. "What if she's inside her own mind." he smiled a little at the ridiculousness of his idea. They all looked at him like he was Albert Einstein. "You've got to kidding me, right? Right?" he knew that they weren't.

"How did you ever come up with that?" Volga sounded absolutely stunned at his idea. "It's genius!" Jack could barely believe that he was hearing any of this. He knew he wasn't that much of a genius, but this was unexpected for him. And this did make a little bit of sense, and it might actually work by some sort of a chance.

"You're not serious, are you?" Maji looked at Volga as well and she just looked as surprised as Jack at what he was saying.

"I'm always serious about these sort of things." Maji let out a breath without moving her lips making it an odd flapping like sound with her lips. Jack felt a little victorious since all she had done so far was be sarcastic and act bitterly towards him.

"Let's try it."

**A.N. I needed to make this chapter shorter than the other one. Nothing else I really have to say. R&amp;R I guess?**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 4: What did you do exactly?

"What!" Erde looked at him more wide-leafed than before about how determined he was about Jack's idea, but then again Jack still couldn't believe that it was only a bit of a joke to him. "No, no, no we can't do something that. It was one thing when we did it to ourselves, but into someone else mind is something completely different to us!"

"Erde's right Volga," Maji looked at him. "we can't do that. Ciana isn't even in this room, and what if she's not even in there. Then that would just be a massive invasion of their privacy, and don't know what that might do!" you could tell by the sound of her voice that she really didn't want to try it.

"Well if Jack had a brilliant idea, then we should try it." yep, Volga really did think that it was a great idea. Even Jack didn't think that it was that good of an idea. Okay, now he break it to this time.

"I don't know how to tell you this buddy," Jack just couldn't keep a straight face. "but I was just kidding when I said that."

"See even he doesn't think it's a good idea." Erde pointed at him with both of her hands. "So it must be a bad idea. There's no hope for it at all."

"She's right Volga." Jack agreed with her. He knew she was right.

"Don't be stupid Erde, Jack, Maji. This will work, and it's okay to take a risk for once. She'll know what we were doing and she'll be able to understand why exactly we were there." it was a good reason.

"Okay let's say that we all agree with this, then what? How exactly do we get there? It's like Maji said she's not in the room." Jack was still not believing that they could do this.

"Well we can each teleport, how else did you get here." Volga started. Jack wondered how Volga knew that he teleported here. "Well if we all can use our teleportion and if one of us can connect to you then I think we'll get there." Jack could see the good reasons in that.

"This is still a maybe idea though." Maji looked at him disapprovingly.

"Well no one asked Reisig, and if you three haven't noticed he's been fixing Cloch all this time!" Erde nearly shouted angrily. He saw Reisig helping Cloch up.

"Okay then," Jack said. "Reisig do you agree with mine and Volga's idea?" he said being sort of quietly when he said the word mine. Reisig looked at all of them one at a time looking really nervous about what he should say. Then he started shaking his head up and down. It was a yes, and it surprised all of them besides Volga who looked rather triumphantly at his accomplishment. Erde slapped her forehead.

"Really buddy, really." she now doubted him entirely. Never was she going to trust him with these sort of decisions ever again. He had let her down. But meh, he knew that she'd probably get over it soon enough so all was good.

"So I think I can say we're doing this." and they knew Volga wasn't going to be denied in this situation. "Majority rules after all, isn't it Erde." she sighed grumpily as he said her name. Jack thought it must be something she says that a lot while making decisions.

"So how exactly do I get there again?" Jack was still wondering the same question.

"How did Ciana get you here the first time?" Maji looked at him snickering since he was the one that agreed with Volga.

"It was an accident. I got sucked into one of those portals that she created. She said it was only made for two, and that was true now that I think about it." Jack explained to her matter o' factually smirking at her. She growled back quietly glaring at him. He just kept smirking his most childish smirk of all time since it was also his best.

"Some accident, either way you two arguing with each other isn't going to get us anywhere." Volga looked at the two of them as they both stopped. "Maji thank you for asking him that. Now we all can just do our the normal and Jack just stay close to someone this time, but not me for reasons." they both turned and looked at Erde as she blushed embarrassingly.

"Not my fault."

"Anyway, Erde, Maji, Cloch, Reisig, Jack take a step back. See you guys there." everyone took a step back as Volga put his hands together as Jack saw an orange glowing symbol appear form under his feet. Then like black Ciana's beam his was orange with small flames, and it faded away along with him. The beam also left the small yet fresh smell of a fireplace.

"Hate that wretched smell." Erde said as she made her beam by doing the exact same thing that Volga had done when he teleported, but with a completely different symbol. The vine was a regular shade of green wrapped in a few vines. Jack ran over to it and just jumped right in. All he saw was green and no Erde.

Then this is where everything came to a stop instead of pure green. What he saw was strangely familiar from when he first came into here.

This was the same place. He stood up and stepped onto the dirt path that led to no where. He saw a young girl that looked just like Lana unconscious and lying on the ground. He crouched down to her level and reached out his hand. As his arm touched her back it phased right through it as he quickly pulled it back. Okay now he knew that that these were memories, and he was going to get to see them. Then everyone else popped out of the bushes.

"I told you all about her!" That was definitely Erde, except younger with only slight alterations on her outfit. "She fell right out from the sky I swear!" Then Jack noticed that Volga wasn't there, and neither was Cloch for some reason.

"Well she's definitely a weird looking one." Maji said looking at her.

"She bea- I mean she's not weird!" Jack's mind raced in shock. That's why she hated Shadow so much. No it wasn't. He just couldn't shake off what she had just said. Never mind that though, just try focusing on what was going on. A snapping sound entered all of their ears as they all turned around around to see something.

It was a black blob hopping around, no it was Shadow! It was him but smaller. They obviously didn't recognize him as they all started using their powers but they weren't able to hit him as he was bouncing around too swiftly. As Reisig fired an arrow he morphed creating a hole in the middle of him and the arrow just went straight through.

"Cheater." Maji glared at him as she tried to punch him wit her water covered hands but missed him as in what seamed to be a slowed down moment he hopped right onto Lana and started to sort of absorb into her body.

"Stupid dark spirits! How could we have ever let him get away like that!" that was a very rapid and uncharacteristic mood swing for someone like Erde.

(I feel that if you read this part while playing Studio Ghibli music box collection 2 will make it much more effective with the emotions. I love screwing with those things. Sorry I'll let you get back to reading this.)

Then everything raced as Jack was taken to another place that was completely black and empty. There he saw Lana walking around and saying something like "Hello?" from time to time. This must be the inside of her mind Jack thought, or maybe some sort of a dream. Then the blob morphed sort of there as she jumped back in surprise at it.

"Will you please fuse with me?" it wasn't being subtle with her at all, and its voice sounded completely genderless as she looked at him awkwardly and still surprised. "I know it sounds sudden, but I need you to fuse with me please! I'll get killed if you don't" it was also kind of cute in a shy weird new kid kind of way.

"I don't even know what that is, and I don't know you!" she said in reaction. Then there was a few moments of silence.

"W-will you dance with me? It's how we can fuse. Everyone else will destroy me if you don't fuse with me. I come from a not so good place and I hate it there, but since I am who I am there's no other place for me, so please fuse with me." Lana sat down and looked at it and smiled.

"You're not the only one like that. See my wings," She stretched them out slowly to show him and very a small part of him lengthened and touched one of them. "nobody really liked them, it's the only thing that I can I really remember."

"I think they look absolutely beautiful." Lana blushed and smiled in embarrassment when he said that. Jack smiled even more, this was adorable to watch the two of them. They were just so cute together, and he couldn't get over that for a second. "I'm not lying to you ya know." she blushed even more at that statement.

"Promise?" though he had no real face you could tell that he was smiling right along with her.

"Cross my heart if I knew where it was. Um Wings?" Jack felt like he was going to die from a cuteness overdose at these two. The nickname actually started because Shadow didn't know her real name. The two just looked at each other smiling. This just felt so genuine to the both of them, and you could definitely tell by the way that they were acting.

"Will you though, dance with me?" Her smile at him came to a halt as she looked really uncomfortable with what it said to her. "What's wrong?" that was the question that was on Jack's mind as well.

"I don't know how to dance with another person." that came out slowly.

"I can show you how if you really want me to." she stood up slowly. "I think that this may be more appealing for you if I turn into a man." he said stressing on that last word for some odd reason. Jack watched as he took the form that he had now but a lot more child like. Lana looked surprised at his new form and then smiled.

"That really looks nice on you. Shadow?" she guessed shrugging her shoulders. She had no idea, and boy was that obvious.

"I don't really know what my name is so I guess that's it! My name is Shadow! Thank you so much!" his voice sounded a bit more like what Jack had been hearing for the rest of the time that he had seen Shadow. This voice sounded a lot more familiar to Jack.

Then it happened. He just down right hugged her as he lifted her off of the ground as she looked completely shocked then went along with it. It was just like the first time he saw them fuse as the two started laughing once again like before.

"Is this how you dance with someone? Is this what it's really like? " Lana asked him laughing as well as Shadow.

"I don't even really know about that anymore! I don't even care as long as I'm with you it is!" the two were still as adorable as before as he saw their bodies silhouette themselves as you could tell that they were fusing, and they were going to be kids all the way about it. That was all that they were after all just two little kids. As they finished Jack definitely saw Ciana. It was her, but a lot smaller and younger than how she usually appeared.

"That was amazing!" Jack could tell that it was Lana with Ciana's voice. Then they looked down at themselves. "What happened to us!" "We're fused that's what! Isn't it amazing!" then she smiled as bright as day. "It is amazing! Let's stay like this together!" "You mean forever?" "Yes! I mean if you want to." "Of course we can! We just need to keep concentrating on being fused along with everything else that's all." one again the cuteness factor was being released ten-fold.

"Oh boy I really wish I had a camera right now." Jack said watching them try out their new fused body with moving around. Ever since he had learned that she was a fusion he started to realize her personality shifts started making a lot more sense to him along with a few other things that were sort of off about her. Jack could hardly imagine being two people at the same time all the time. It was just so odd to think about being two people at the same time.

Then everything started to loose colour and fade away. Then all there was black nothingness. Jack walked around a little bit finding nothing was in here. Nothing. What even was this place. Memories and now what. Jack sighed thinking about what to do next. Then he thought. All that came to his mind were the portals like the multicoloured tree of lights. Then it just sprung right up in front of him causing him to jump back in surprise. Then he figured it out, this place was her imagination. Their imagination, two different kinds of imagination inside of one mind.

How would it be like to have two different minds in your head. Do you think in two different ways, like always thinking twice forcefully. Was it sometimes Shadow talking and sometimes it was Lana, or was it both of them doing half and half at the same time. It was odd to think about the way things worked when you're two people at the same time.

Well now he had to think about what to do next. He needed someone to guide him around this place. Then it hit him. If he was correct then he might be able to summon one of his new friends to help him out. He needed someone who knew about the sort of things, Jack needed Volga. He imagined him, thinking about where he might be right now.

Volga slowly appeared and he looked like he saw something, there even tears in his eyes. His head shook as he wiped his eyes quickly and turned looking shocked at Jack. Jack looked at him.

"What did you see?" he asked him. Volga only looked at the young guardian for mere moments.

"Nothing you'd need to know about." he kept his calm tone, but it still felt like he spat what he said out. It was a bitter feeling that came from his lips.

"I want to know. In this place no one ever tells me anything. I don't want people to keep things from me anymore." he said looking at him sternly. He meant it. Volga sighed. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but how exactly does one kill an immortal cat? Curiosity didn't have to lead to anything deadly, it just had to be willing to find out the truth. Truth be told it might not always be one that you'd wish to see.

"Firefly and X." he sighed. Jack looked at him. He knew he wouldn't get any of what he said, and the look on his face confirmed that. "I can tell you about them." Jack nodded in agreement. Volga looked down at him and smiled. He was so young, any responsibilities seamed odd to put on a person that small.

"Firefly was someone we all knew. She was blind, but fought like it was a dance of the swords with her staff. She taught us all how to use our weapons well, yet we knew so little of her. She doesn't even exist anymore. We took her place as the guardians of the elemental keeps, but before she left she gave us all a gift. A possession of her's and knowing of who we were. Ciana watched from the shadows without us knowing she was there, we were never alone with her." he explained to him slowly.

"Who were you?" he asked. Volga looked surprised at him. He wasn't asked that very often. He hadn't been expected to either.

"I was the leader. I knew the right thing to do and wouldn't let anyone fall behind, we were to stay together and I was to make sure of it. For that I was given something extraordinary." he put his hands together and focused. As they split it created a circle. Patterns formed on it. It was white with a small blue triangle gem in the middle. Nothing else was added. Nothing needed to be added to it, it was just simple as it needed to be.

"I swore to protect them that day, but I always had from the beginning. Now I have her shield, and I will protect them with it." he said holding it looking rather admirable. For fire and ice the two didn't really come into conflict, but then again they had only barely met each other.

"And what were the others?" Jack questioned. If had seen the memories then he probably knew already. The shield faded as he thought about them.

"Reisig the poet," and odd title for sure. "Cloch the gift, Maji the honest, Erde the ingenious. I'll admit I really was surprised at that last one. She odd ways though." he thought about them all.

Reisig was the poet because of his creative ways of conveying emotions with no voice. Maji was the stone both from her willpower and her ability to keep some level of coolness in a situation. Cloch the gift from his origins. A mechanical suit with the tiniest of a soul inside to have a real body. Erde was just a puzzle to him though, but then again maybe that's why she the ingenious.

"What was Ciana?" he asked him noting he hadn't mentioned her at all. How was going to tell him abut this one, it just was so complicated to listen to. You'd have to see it to understand why, and this one had a reason to it. It was a very unpredictable reason though, it came with an unpredictable title though. One no one wished to hear themselves in that position.

"It'd be hard to show you, but this is imagination right? I know tree, and I'm guessing you know of it too from a memory perchance?" He asked him almost grinning while feeling the wood of its body. Each crevasse was felt with his claws. Jack nodded, he did know the tree, he also knew Luna. The two thoughts crossed his mind for some reason. "Do you know what happens when I do this?" he saw the one curved line in its body and pressed finger on it sliding it own the line. All the other lines in its body lit up green and the blossoms turned into flowers. The flowers then sealed up and fell off the tree as the actual body turned itself inwards as it sunk into the ground.

"It does that to protect itself and to plant new ones." he smiled looking down at one glowing a very light pink. "Well back on track."

Jack felt kind of odd right now. Yes he wanted to see, but at the same time was absolutely mesmerized by the tree's ability. Volga somehow just jumped from one this in second not even giving him a chance to look at it for a few extra seconds. This wasn't just something you saw every day, it just felt odd to see something like this for once. The last few days hadn't been anything but stressful and complicated for Jack, but he still wanted to know at the same time.

Volga smiled at him. Something was going to happen for sure. It would be something. Then he finally saw Firefly. Jack looked at her in disbelief of wonder.

Her dress was white with long sleeves that draped over her bony arms, and the skirt to it was long with fabric coming from under fabric looking almost like a rose. Her upper body and neck were bony beyond belief. No real design was on the fabric at all, everything was just white and simple. Her face was something different for sure. All of her skin was a white milky color with her face being no exception to this. She had no eyes, it looked like someone had put a layer of skin over them and that there were three of them. Her lips almost seamed to be the palest of a blue color that stuck out the most of her facial features. Her was also white and curled at the bottom while short bangs brushed to the side in an odd shape.

Over all she looked gentle. There was something about it that was gentle and had some sort of a human simplicity to it, but maybe that's what brought the gentleness to her.

Jack watched the scenario like he watched the memory. It even looked like Ciana from that memory. It was her. Firefly knelt a knee and placed a hand on her shoulder, Ciana knew what was coming and couldn't prepare herself to come to grips with it. The look on her face made it easy to know that.

"I know you've been there," her voice was as gentle as the sun upon a cloud. "And I think you know what I'm about to tell you." Ciana's lips quivered as she nodded in agreement. Firefly smiled at her. She knew that she knew. Ciana couldn't even force a smile back at this point. The tears were already filling her eyes and were trying to escape. Holding them back was becoming harder than ever.

"Ciana you are the outcasted," she said still smiling. Jack made a very odd look on his face, well that was harsh he thought. It was unexpected for sure. He listened on as he saw a few tears finally escape form her eyes and ran down her face.

"You are not something that anyone can achieve. Are not one person, and you are not two people. You are a nothingness, an experience. You are shunned of it, this is what makes the oucasted." she stilled smiled. Gentle she was not with her words. It was almost shaming her for what she was, and he pretty sure that outcasted wasn't even a real word for that matter. (Guys it's really not.)

"You two are the beautiful thing I have ever see-"

"But you can't see!" she cried. "Y-You don't have any eyes, how can you see?!" tears streamed down her face. Jack had to agree with her there. She didn't have any eyes so how could she see them. Firefly only laughed. "What?"

"And you can't feel Shadow, but you can. Take off the glove." she looked at their hand. Jack wondered how she knew it was Shadow. Shakily they both took off the glove. "Feel my hand." Ciana slowly made contact with her fingertips and pulled back. Feeling wasn't something she had done often and it felt odd to do. Her hand was soft and warm. Ciana's was small and cold. "You can feel, taste, smell, you have no need of a gift, you have each other. You are one."

"I-I." she didn't know what else to say, there was something but no words were spoken by her.

"I'm going to become a part of you all. You need to understand this." she explained. The tears kept coming down Ciana's face.

"But I don't want you to leave us like this!" she almost shouted at her. Firefly gave her a hand signal to be more quiet and to calm down more. But you can't calm down in a situation like this at an age like this young.

"How do I explain this to you?" she sighed sort of squinting, it was quite hard to tell what exactly she was doing with her upper face. "Look at me. Some things live for a thousand years, and some things only live for a thousand seconds. You are one of things that lives the years, and I am now I'm going to become one of those things from the thousand seconds. I have no more place here as the guardians of these places. That is upon you now."

"But I still don't have a place here!" she shouted. That hand sign came back again. Jack felt the need to memorize it, it might just come in handy in the future by some unexpected chance.

"You may find an different alternative in the future. It's something I can see." Okay, that entire blindness thing starting to not make sense to Jack anymore, but thinking about it she was still right. She had found an alternative for sure, it wasn't necessarily s good one though. It all depends on who you are to be honest. That ended up being a living nightmare for Ciana.

The image was suddenly shattered by an unknown source as they both jumped back then turned around. "What the hell are you doing inside my head!"

**A.N. A new name for me! I'm so surprised it wasn't already taken by a Pokemon fan, but I love it! This chapter was kind hard to write and a few parts were actually taken out. Not to mention the one shots I was doing as well as this chapter. **

**On my private messages I got an interesting question that I'd like to answer right now. I won't say names on who it was, but they are not following or favoriting this fic. (Well at least not yet.) **

**Q: So Shadow's a guy right, then Ciana male or female, or a mix of both genders?**

**My reaction: I feel really sorry for you my friend to think of that at the moment. Good question though. **

**A: Shadow has no real gender to begin with. While yes he does take on a masculine form, it's really only a randomish choice of form. Lana's appeal is probably another reason. His original form is like a circular blob. **

**Now that is done time to move onto things coming out soon.**

"**True Form." Steven Universe.**

"**Peter and Wendy." Arthur. (Plus more Too far and other one shots.)**

"**Path to terabithia." B.T.T. **

**And maybe a spinoff about where Ciana and company are from if you guys want me to. I'm really sure about it so please tell me if I should do it or not. Like I really need help deciding this, so please tell me.** **No shout outs this time, but maybe next time guys. So for now just tell me what you think. I actually put some foreshadowing in this chapter for it, but eh it's all up to you for once. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 5: I don't want to to talk about it anymore.

"Volga I could see you doing something like this, but Jack why would you do this?" she asked him. She had another one of her knives in her hand. The both of them said nothing. She raised her hand as the knife shook then slid through the air almost striking them both and flew back into her hand. She glared at the both of them. Her head tilted to the side causing a snapping sound to be heard from it. "Well why, Answer Me!" she screamed loudly sound slightly like two voices. "Answer me now!"

"We, we, we, uh um." Jack knew if he were to say the wrong thing then she'd get even more upset at him. Noting how upset she was right now it would be best not to say the wrong thing right now. Yeah this was something they really shouldn't have done this. He really hoped she wasn't going to get physco on him, now that was something he didn't want to to fight ever again. It still kinda scared him, but he didn't see any eyes twitching so that was a good sign.

"Stop blathering like an idiot and answer Me!" she looked at him with raging flames in her eyes. Well she had finally fixed the eye thing, but now the iris' were shaking. It reminded him of snakes for some reason, specifically a rattlesnake. Jack had seen a kid do that once, so it was all good for him. He just decided to stand his ground for now. If he had to fight, then he'd fight no matter who it was that he had to. He'd done it before and this time he would make sure he won. The one-handed grip on his staff tightened as he thought about it.

"Don't Jack." Volga regarded his defensive body language. This wasn't the time for a fight, he knew Ciana. "Drop the knives. Both of them." he was taking a much calmer way then either of them. Ciana just held her two knives even tighter from that point onwards. "Drop the knives." his tone was even firmer with her. Was this how always dealt with her every time this sort of thing happened to them. Well he guessed it was a good idea to get all sharp things away from her, then try and calm her down.

"Drop them now!" it was a lot firmer still yet with a calmness to it. The two knives dropped out of her hands. They dissolved into the floor supposedly right back into her body. She gritted her teeth.

"Why are you in here?" she growled at them both. She was becoming impatient with her question being left unanswered. If her tone was too off then she didn't want to get told off by Volga about it. Jack felt his heart race in his chest as he waited to be found out and then torn apart to ice sculptor shavings.

"I'm the one who thought of it." Jack looked Volga who had just maybe saved his life with a lie. He let out a silent sigh of tense relief. But still, at the same time he was the one that took it seriously, so it wasn't really a lie. The reason that he knew his life was saved was because he knew that Ciana, more powerful or not she still had a respect for him that she probably let herself lash out at him about this.

But Jack also surprised that Lana and Shadow didn't have splitting opinions on this, but why would they really. He was also surprised they didn't split, but why wouldn't they hold onto each other tighter after the "Indecent." They had gone in here without her permission, and seen memories that may have been personal to her. (Not to mention she had gone in here to be left alone to argue.) Yeah she had a pretty good reason to be angry.

"This is low for all the things I've seen either of you two done." now this sounded like Shadow for sure. Calm yet very honest.

"You're the one avoiding your problem."Stress on problem. Now things were getting weirder. Jack prepared himself not to understand a single thing in a minuet or so.

"I thought you respected my privacy." she huffed. If he respected her privacy then why would he ever agree to this again? "I had a reason to do what I did."

"A reason for self harm eh, why don't tell both of us." oh boy this included him now. Things could not go well at all. Wait a minuet did he just say self harm, okay maybe Jack needed to get involved in this. Despite recent "Losses" he stilled cared a bit about her.

"Shut up Volga." he was right. She needed to deal with her problems, nah these were a lot more of a something serious. For example Jack just thought about how it took them this long to actually tell them about Luna. Oh boy this was still imagination, so he'd have to be very careful with his thoughts. He turned away from his thoughts, great he had missed the breaking point and now it was brought to bickering senselessly to the point where you couldn't make out what they were saying anymore.

Now he had to think of a reason on how to do that exactly. This was the hard part of it all. Thinking was boring to be honest, and just thinking about the self harm thing wasn't something he could exactly jump into anymore. This was going to be exceptionally painful, since he more used to being in arguments and not stopping them. (Unless you count the argument of good and evil that is.) Then a question popped into his head, and it was all thanks to Ciana kidnapping him all those times. Who knew that it'd come in handy some day, and looks like today was going to be that day. He grinned before mentally preparing himself to do this.

"If we're all here, then where are our real bodies?" he asked straight faced but still laughing on the inside. Something about this made him nervous to the point of laughing his head off for some reason. They both looked at him then each other. Well he never knew about Ciana's, but the rest of them may have been back in those tiny cells again.

""Our Bodies!"" then everything went by in a flash. Jack rubbed his forehead as he look at his surroundings. Back in the forest again. And as he looked right in front of him he saw Erde standing there causing him to jump back in surprise.

"Stop doing that!" Jack snapped in surprise. She only took nothing of it, this wasn't the first time she had watched someone sleep. She liked to keep an eye on everything in her forest. Newcomers were top priority to her.

"Just in case you were wondering, you can't get whiplash from being pulled back in here." she said sounded like she knew what she was talking about for once. Erde the ingenious may have just come into play.

"Well the more you know, right." he said slightly sarcastically as she helped him get up off the ground.

"I brought your bodies back here, I just really worried." she may have been ingenious, but still lacked properly basic grammar.

"Where's Ciana?" he questioned her. He pointed to a high yet thick tree branch.

"She's talking to Cloch. I heard some of it, I can hear everything in this place." she looked around her. She had no physical ears, but the tiny flowers on her hair severed as those. Still with loud noises she covered where her ears would be with barely any affect at all.

"Hear anything interesting at all." he joked to her.

"They both talked a little bit about Lana's older sister." she said, now he wanted to hear. He gave her a look that said go on. "I don't think I can without pissing her off." well that was the last thing that Jack expected to hear from her. Cursing that is. But then again I we were all beyond the point of simply getting her angry, yeah pissed off was best to describe it in that way at this point.

"You did well back in there," Volga put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Erde you took initiative with your thinking. This is something I can thank you for and expect to see from you more often." she smiled rather chipper at his complement, it was an ear to ear kind of smile. Her happiness seamed to be radiating off of her somehow.

Ciana looked at Jack from the shady branch. She inhaled thinking to herself. "I really wished that he hadn't seen that, any of that." she said. Cloch looked at her. He was a good listener, and unlike Reisig he never had anything in mind to say. He nodded signaling for her to go on.

"I wished that I never dragged him into any of this, I wish he hadn't met us." she thought. "What would Olivia think of me, she'd be ashamed to think about what's happened to me. She protected me so well, and yet I could never do the same for Luna. Why am I such a terrible person?" that was Lana for sure with a hint of them combined at the end.

"We struggle so much with our identity to the point where it's like wearing a mask I'm trapped inside." she looked at him not really focusing on her branch balance but on her words. "I think you know what it's like." she referred to the mecha suit he had possessed to live inside of.

"_What can we do for it?" Maji looked at a small ghost like creature. It was tiny. Tiny and weak. They wanted to save it, but there was nothing any one of their elements could do for it._

"_We can fix it." Volga said. "Without any magic. What if we built it a new body for it to live inside of for now 'till it heals itself." they all looked at him, so young and energetic when it came to helping others. _

"_There scraps and stuff of metal in the Earth keep. We should start there." I suggested to them. I had no real place but that didn't stop me from exploring all the others. _

"_Ciana can you take care of it while we look for scraps to use?" Volga asked. I nodded back at him. _

"_We better actually start this then." Maji said. As they all seamed to just disappear away. I sat and looked at it to make sure nothing would ever happen to it._

_I sat waiting for them to come back only falling asleep every so often. "If I touch you then will you die? I'm not really sure who I am. I don't think that they even like me that much to be honest with you." I sighed. It curled up even more tightly. "Maybe I can." I reached out my hands and scooped it up gently as I could. Nothing happened to it, or at least nothing bad. _

"_Lo-o-o-oh, Luh-uh-hu-hu-ah." I sang over again. I don't ever do it when other people are around. I sway rocking him back and forth. It's just us though, and is it the worst thing to say that it'd be nice for it stay this way._

"I think it's time that I head back to my "home" if you know what I mean. It was nice talking to you for once." she snapped her fingers doing that thing with the diamonds, now the only problem was getting him self down from the tree.

Ciana appeared in front of them surprising all of them. "I think we should be getting back home, who knows how much damage Pitch has done?" she directed that at Jack who had forgotten about it with everything else that had happened recently.

"Nice to have met you Jack." Maji said extending her hand for a handshake. Jack agreed to the surprisingly considerate offer and shook his along with her hand.

"Humans are always welcome here again and again!" Erde smiled. Maybe next time he came here he'd get her something from his place. An Earth souvenir.

"True warrior." Volga commented. Reisig made a few different hand gestures and Cloch was in the tree still waving since he knew that they'd be gone by the time he got down.

Ciana smiled. In a way her friends reminded her of the Guardians. Maji was Bunny, Volga was North, Erde was sort of like Tooth, Reisig and Cloch were Sandy. Did that make her Jack Frost then she wondered?

She snapped her fingers and then concentrated on keeping it open as Jack stepped through then she let him back to Earth. Everyone had other duties to do and left, that was except for Volga.

"You're smarter than this." he said as guilt filled up her gut.

"We both wanted to make sure we'd never make the same mistake ever again." Ciana protested, but Volga really didn't want to hear it right now.

"I now know why you came back, and I'll ask her. You need to help Jack right now." he said firmly. She nodded back to him.

"But what about the other Guardians? If Jack told them what happened then they won't let me help them at all." she sighed heavily.

"They may have heard about you, but now it's time to let them see you." he reassured her. This was what made their bond special. They knew what to say.

"Goodbye for now, and send a fire scroll if too many monsters attack at once. He'll want my hide for causing so much trouble." she smiled snapping her fingers. Gone she was in a flash.

"Will do." he replied without her even being there to hear him respond.

Being back in somewhere in the far north of the world Ciana popped out of her diamond things and looked at Jack.

"You stayed?" sh looked at him. He shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"I had to make sure you'd come back, you've been getting into a lot trouble lately." he smiled.

"Well who wouldn't want to fight for the place where I'm free to live together and exist as me, since no one excepts you knows" she looked down at the ground. "Thing were different back at my home." so much more different it was, and if no one knew than no one could say anything about it.

"I guess." he replied. He didn't know anything about what they had been through in the past, although he had another odd question. Why were all the other fusions so tall compared to her? Waterlily was taller than Volga, and Reisig and Erde were almost as tall as him from what he had seen. Ciana was pretty short compared to all of them, and if put Shadow and Lana's height should have turned out a lot taller than she was. She was only slightly taller than him.

"Now we have another problem." Jack said. Ciana looked at him. "Well since you're not on Pitch's side and-"

"You told them everything didn't you?" Jack nodded positively to her question. "I guessed, and unfortunately I was right as it seams." she sighed. This was all going down the drain in a matter of seconds.

**A.N. This was way overdue guys, and I'm sorry for that mishap. There are some new updates I should probably tell you guys about.**

**True form will be postponed unfortunately because of another one I want to start called chipped. Everything that comes our way I'll stand by you is out with the first chapter if you wanted to go check it out. And due to that my posting schedule will be odd. (But it won't be as slow as this.) **

**I'm coming back to Too far, just a little though. (Things will be slower there if you checked it out and liked it and were wondering when the next chapter was coming. ) **

**We lost another person, so let's have a moment of silence for them. **

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**There we go. May they rest in other Fanfics. Nothing else to say except I heard someone can't review on their computer so they're going to make an account and make reviews that go into detail about fanfics. To that I say You Go Random Person! Brake them fanfiction rules! I just had to tell you guys about that since I will admit when I got a private message about it I was interested. So I guess look out for that guys and bye for now.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 5: New introductions, one last chance

"How did the two of us get into this mess?" Ciana sighed. The guardians were the largest threat right now, and to think that Jack was a guardian. She folded her arm and chewed one finger from another arm sitting on the other one. Jack thought on it for a few moments.

"Maybe we can, I mean there's a chance that, it just might um-" he tried to say it but it made him a little nervous, he never really had this sort of issue before. Something just didn't sit right with them about this.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked him.

"Maybe we both should see the guardians?" he suggested. Ciana looked nervously at him. This was a hard decision to make for her, this was both a decent idea and a terrifyingly terrible one as well. "What could possibly go wrong?" he smiled.

"Maybe, we could." she answered, but her gut didn't tell her that it wouldn't go very well for either of them. They all probably thought that she was still working for Pitch Black, and after Luna she thought that no one ever trusted her. Maybe this was another chance for her, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they'd actually accept her. She was nervous about this though.

"C'mon, don't be nervous about it." He looked at her, his face lied to her.

"Well you look nervous, but it's like you said what could really go wrong?" Ciana bit her bottom lip. From the cold the skin had become frail and she now tasted a hint of blood in her breath.

"Yeah, right." he tried to smile as he put his hand on the back of his neck. They both laughed nervously. Everything could go wrong with a single move, this was it for her. "Can you fly?" he piped up. She looked at Jack and blushed without smiling. "Well can you?" he repeated.

"Yeah, watch this." her voice sort of trailed off. She spun by using her toes as the clanging of a metal echo was heard by both of them as two large raven back wings with a sort black aura appeared. Ciana gave them both a small flap to show them off a bit. Jack wasn't surprised, he had put two and two together and figured if Lana had them then she should have them too. They seamed to reverse they're forming as they went back into her back. "I can't hold them out for long though."

"Do you think they'd last long enough to get you to the North Pole?" he asked her. She nodded, she looked like she really was determined to make a better start with them and the guardians. Well the rest of the guardians. Jack made her feel just a bit more secure about meeting the guardians, but never less she was still very nervous about meeting them.

"Uh maybe. I've never really used them for such a long time, I mean I've never tried to?" she admitted to Jack. He looked at her, you'd thought think she'd use them more often than what he had seen her do.

"You think you could try?" he asked her. She shrugged in response. "I'm forced to take that as a yes." he said watching his feet as the wind started picking him off the ground. She smiled, her wings formed and she flapped them a few times to get them off of the ground. Yeah this was actually working pretty well, she was still nervous though. What if they didn't hold up long enough, it did take some work to get them out. "Well what are you waiting for?" he smiled. Her head snapped back into reality as he headed off and she followed him.

He did find her in the middle of no where, so maybe he would know the way the North pole better than her. "So were you alone a lot when you first became, Jack Frost?" the question came over her. Jack stopped for a second and looked at her, wrong question. She only starred back at him for what seamed to be hours but was only mere seconds. "You don't have to answer that!" she felt really ashamed of what she had said. That may just have crossed the line.

Oh boy, he had been alone. Him, the ice, trees, and a single message from the man in the moon when he had first became Jack frost, people just passed right through him during his first night. It was a nightmare. He never wanted to experience anything like that again. He couldn't just lash out at her, look at her face. She looked like she didn't mean to say that at all, and she took it back as well. Then he remembered her wings, and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Were you?"

"Yes." they both seamed to drift through the sky after that for a bit of a while, since something had been spoken of.

"I thought that you two-"

"Does it matter!" she snapped right back at her. "I felt more alone than ever! You wanted to know, right?"

"_What's the emergency, you two are fused." Volga smiled at them. It had been so long since they fused, or at least ever since they stopped. They didn't need to ever since- well they didn't really know._

"_Volga, we've both decided to stay like this. Neither of us can do much on our own, and we just thought that, ya know, okay." she looked at him. He folded his arms and kept the smile, she was worried at his smile. "What?" _

"_Nope that's not it, now is it. You two just want to stay together, don't you? I'm just going to warn you, I don't think nearly anyone will be too accepting of it though. Just be prepared." he sighed. "I'll let you think about it." with that he walked off somewhere different. She sat on the ground and rested her head on her arms. _

"_Is there really anything wrong with this?" "Why won't they just let us be whoever we are?" "I was designed for this, was this a mistake?" "Why are there no answers!" "Am I the mistake?" "I wish I that you were here, I could just to you!" "But you can talk to me." "But I am you." I sat there, confused by the questions. I was alone and with a person, I was alone together? "When we fuse together, I still feel like one person. Why do I feel so separate right now?" I looked. I hadn't even actually said any of those things. _

"_How can I tell them, if I can't even tell myself this?" I actually said that one to myself, no surprise though. There was just silence. "So now what?" I must be going absolutely insane at this point. Will all of this drive me insane at one point? _

"I'm sorry." she said looking at him. Jack looked down for a second at the snowy ground. Ciana punched herself in the arm. _Don't make me defuse, you apologized. _She glared. She had to be kidding herself. Why did she have to yell at him like that, it was horrible for her to do something like that.

"Which one of you yelled?" he asked her. She felt her hands tightened together, why did he have to say that to her? Nothing felt right anymore, why the hell did she have to freak out. If they hadn't both gone through then he wouldn't know, and this wouldn't have happened.

"Jack stop," she stopped as he turned and looked at Ciana. "we should just stop all of this. We shouldn't go right now. You *sigh***** have been through a lot in the past few days. I'll find my way out of here, just go tell them you're actually alive. Huh, this was such a bad idea. I can get somewhere, it's okay." she looked at him.

"If that's what you want then, wind to the pole!" and with that he seamed to go away even faster, and she was alone.

"Now where exactly the hell am I?" she wondered to herself. She kept her wings out until she hit the ground as they went back into her body. "It's so cold here, good thing the snow started coming down a lot softer." she looked up then blinked as one of his snowflakes hit her in the eye. She bit her lip. "Why did I put away my wings?" she mumbled getting them back out.

Jamie sat upon the top of his bed, armed with a flashlight. He still could barely get any sleep. Pitch was back, Jamie knew wasn't supposed to be scared of him, but the nightmares were just too terrifying. Then there was getting kidnapped. Yeah the places he went to were cool, but the thought of when he was grabbed from his bed was something he just couldn't shake it off.

A single squeak from the hallway caused him to jump then bounce back onto his bed. What was he doing, he was thirteen he couldn't be scared of the dark. This was just so stupid of him. He wasn't eight anymore, not like the first time. He hadn't seen Jack in days, more and more of his friends weren't going to to the park as often.

He stuffed himself back into his bed and rolled a little while, or at least he thought so. It was almost Christmas, just a few more days until then. Maybe that would make all the fear go away, maybe all it'd take would just be some wonder. His head poofed onto the pillow multiple times. This was just way too tiring for Jamie, or for anyone at that of this age. He sat up again, there was another sound from the hall.

That's all there was, just bits and bits of sleep from each night since the nightmares. He starred at the closet then his head swooped over to the door leading to the hallway. There was nothing, right? Yeah that's all there was, just absolutely nothing to be afraid of. Jamie looked at all of the drawings on his walls, oh boy had they improved over the years. All of the recent ones he made that was.

He smiled. Only a few more days. Then he jumped when he felt something touch his right shoulder. He looked back up then jumped again. It was her again! He had thought that she was just a weird dream or something.

"What are doing here?" he yawned quietly. Ciana looked at him. It was either too late or too early for her to be doing this sort of thing to him. "Or have I already fallen asleep?" a smile crept upon his young face. How was she going to break it to him, he looked really desperate for a single full night of sleep.

"Sorry kiddo, but it's not a dream unfortunately." she huffed, if it was then for it'd be a nightmare that she'd want to wake up from. He scooted to the side a bit and she sat down softly right beside the young boy. He looked up at her. "I just wanted to talk to you, Jamie."

"And you are?" Jamie asked her grumpily. Ciana held her breath for a fer seconds in somewhat of a response to him.

"I'm Ciana. I wanted to talk to you about Jack." She started. Jamie's face lit up for a second or maybe even two. She shook her head concerned for him. "What do you do when he's been through something, something's happened. I want to help him, do you know anything?" she looked down at the small human with her odd problems.

"I dunno, Jack's the guardian of fun." he yawned to Ciana quietly. Boy was this kid really was pretty tired. Her eyebrows from underneath her mask knitted together in interest to his response.

"Go on, Jamie, that's right?" she lit up at his interesting response. She didn't know that, but then again it really did explain a lot of things. Just like her actually being two people. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Do you think a snowball fight would work?" she thought to herself. Jamie shrugged as his head was dug into the pillow. "Meet me in the park, tomorrow. Be prepared to be absolutely beaten by me with fluffy white ice." she proposed to him.

Jamie had already fallen asleep on his bed, Ciana smiled warmly to herself. Her somewhat motherly instinct kicked in as she gently pulled the blankets and sheets from underneath him without somehow waking him, then she folded them over his little curled up body. She looked at him, he looked adorable like that, ope wait now there was a little drool. Ciana knew the moment was over then sank right back into the shadow under his bed. This might just cheer him up, or at least she hopped that it would. Then sands of gold did their work for a enjoyable dream that very night.

Jack knew that it all was getting a lot worse. Nightmares were spreading, Luna wasn't here, and with all the fear Pitch was getting stronger. At least the guardians knew that he was still alive, they were all worried about him. Christmas was still on track, the last few of toys were being finished up. That was good at the very least, it lit up so many lights on that mid winter day.

Something else Jack was worried about, it was Ciana. Her relationship wasn't exactly the most stable since Luna died, and they really seamed to be scared of being split apart. If Pitch knew that then that would be the largest advantage ever.

He felt like everything was going on absolutely horribly, he was starting to lose his fun. And Jack didn't even know it, he was losing his fun and hope at the same time without realizing it.

But what happens when a guardian starts to stop believing in themselves? But how would they even win this battle, how would they be able to protect the children? Jack had learned so much these last few days, but he also felt so lost about things. New questions just kept on entering his head by the hour.

Jack looked as he landed on the roof of Jamie's house with a subtle thud. He walked over to the edge then leaned down looking in the window. No Jamie, and it was a little early in the day for him to be up and maybe even outside. Well it did snow last night, so maybe he ran outside still in his pajamas. It was entirely possible that it happened like that.

Then a subtle chill hit his face. Jack looked down. There was Jamie in his winter gear smiling, Jack gave him a justhad just thrown a snowball at the winter of spirit, this wasn't going to end well supposedly for him. Jack hoped off the roof as he started making and throwing snowballs as fast as he possibly could.

Jamie ran and ran leading jack to the spot in the forest where Jamie had gathered up all the kids he could, introduced them to Ciana, and then sent Jamie to get Jack. He had to admit it was weird introducing them to her, she was a spirit that they could see without having to believe. That was very uncommon amongst them, but anyone can see a demon. They kill. Anyone could also see a shape-shifter for that matter, that was as long as they were in a human form. A believable one.

All the kids and Ciana looked out from behind their trees only enough so Jack wouldn't see them. Jack and Jamie were engaged in laughter and a mini snowball fight between them. Little did Jack know about the surprise he was going to get from all of this. He caught a glimpse of her mask and she nodded, signaling him.

The grin on his face turned one hundred percent devious. Then he took on step away as the action began. All the kids ran out and used the snowballs in hands to absolutely clobber their wintery friend. Ciana's boot felt ice and didn't have time to react as she fell, only she wasn't the only one to fall on the now covered ground.

She had brought Jack right along with her. All the kids looked at the two. A "oooooh" sound came out in unison from them as Jack saw who he was with, all the girls were standing up with the rest of them. Jack looked at Ciana in shock, she only grinned back wickedly, now that was what he thought a evil smile on her would like.

"When did you get here!?" he sputtered. She only laughed right along with all the other kids. Boy was this a good one. Then Jack noticed that she had something in her hand, but it was too late. Right in the face, they all laughed at Jack. "Oh if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get."

**AN. I been working the other projects all me live long day,**

**I been working on other projects just to pass the time a day. **

**Well I thought it'd be a nice change for it end on a rather playful note for once. (I say as I'm watching something on YouTube) Well can't wait to be let out of school for 5 days. Now just R&amp;R and I'll keep myself busy while you're reading this by watching the nutcracker ballet in two act. (DONT JUDGE ME) **

**(also Broken heart shaped gem is out so go and consider reading it!:) **


	31. Chapter 31

6: Shapes in the snow

"You really just threw a snow ball at the spirit of winter." Jack laughed at her. Snowballs were formed on the ground and he picked one up as she started getting bombarded. They all laughed as the kids took advantage of the two as they were both splattered with snow that melted on them, or at least Ciana. It gave her a chill as even more hit her body. _Still have half human skin I suppose. _She laughed as the two tried getting up while trying to avoid being hit by snow from all the other kids by shielding her head with her two arms, but little pieces still hit her face. These children were masters after all the fights they had with Jack.

Snowballs flew as everyone tried dodging everyone elses' snowballs. Many that hit Jack and Ciana supposedly hit other adults that gave a few lectures to the kids for throwing snowballs at strangers. Being invisible Jack made it very amusing, even Ciana had to cover her mouth because she was laughing too hard. It looked like she was holding her breath really awkwardly. Jack actually almost laughed at that.

Jack got back at some supposedly 'popular' girls that yelled at them by throwing them with snowballs. None of the group were believers so they didn't see them, the girls snarled at them as Ciana covered her mouth as she hid in a bush, if kids could see her then bad things might happen. She thought her appearance alone might give them heart attacks, like the awfully colored clothes they were wearing did to ther.

"You really got them." Jamie couldn't stop laughing along with all of his other friends as the girl stormed off angrily with her two friends that were present with her. All the other kids laughed and pointed right along side him and the two fun loving spirits.

Ciana stepped out of her bush brushing herself off with leaves and twigs that caught onto her. "Hey Erde." Jack smiled, Ciana blushed childishly. The kids had no idea what Jack was saying, it was shared between the two.

"Is that really the best you can do." she smiled with a piece of snow and slush in her hand hidden. Swiftly she threw it hitting him in the side of his back, now even if he was the spirit of winter it was still slush. It gave him a tingling feeling as he brushed as much off as possible. It was filled with rock and other thing that usually got caught in slush. She didn't mean to pick up slush though.

"Aw man guys, we better get going. Look at the sky." Jamie said looking up. It looked like it was getting late knowing how the time they got to the park to have the snowball fight. They all nodded as they said their goodbyes and waves as they all walked off back to their houses'.

"Well I guess I'd better go, ya know with the snow days and stuff like that." Jack said beginning to hovering gently off of the snowy ground.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you around then." Ciana replied as Jack started flying off to those snow days all around the world. Ciana watched him go off into the greatly vast sky.

"See you around then! What a joke." she slapped her forehead in disbelief of it. It sound was just so stupid and awkward for a goodbye.

She looked at the ground, the snowballs combined with the footprints had somehow made a slightly uneven X shape. She adjusted her mask, no it couldn't be like that on purpose, but how could it be an accident. An unlucky one to that was, contrived was the word.

She had to test it. She slowly took off the the mask, her fingertips felt around slowly on the upper section of her face. _1,2._ They move upwards to her forehead. She felt something, a familiar pain. _3!_ It was there. The eye, she didn't think of it but that was a mistake.

We're going in again guys!

How was I being so stupid, it must be my mindscape. Oh, I'm so glad they didn't see it when they went in, what would they have thought if they saw it? They wouldn't ever think to trust me again that's what! This explains everything, why I can't see out of it but I can still feel it, why they entered so easily, and why it's even there to begin with! It all makes sense, ah great now I'm going to have to try this again. Let's see if I can just still remember it.

"Nos foym denim, corpus scapcion du teate!" I think as I get to enter. It's all gray in here, wow everything's bleak. I take a step and really look. A grassy spot with trees surrounding it, pine trees. A breeze sways past my face. Oh this place brings back memories for me.

"_Hey mister this is my place where no one can find me!" _

"_Am I nobody?"_

"_Well I guess you can find me here if you want." _

That's in the past for me. You're not like how you used to be anymore, you're mean now, mean to me.

"_So how did you end up lost anyway?"_

"_Some big kids let me play hide and seek with them, but they never found me even when I looked for them."_

"_They really just left you here, didn't they." _

I sat on the smooth rock atop the hill that stuck out from the ground. I know you know I'm in here, so come and find me will ya! It'd be just you and me in here, just like it always was in this place. I just hope that you haven't been toying around too much with this place though, you were always insane.

I looked out at the scape reminding myself when I used to come here, just for no reason. I guess I just liked it here. I was alone and that was the way I loved it, it really was nice here once, lightly colored flowers would bloom in the spring. It's winter now though, and to be honest doubts have been coming over me ever since I met the spirit of it. But maybe this is where I belong, living in my own reality and not just distorting it. Why on the many earths did I stop coming here?

"Well, well, well, well, well, why do we have here." I grinned to myself out of his sight, it's him isn't it, it's X. I stood up and looked at him, still the same. Translucent, floaty and very dead looking just like always.

"Why are you giving me a third eye?" just gotta get straight to the point of this matter. I know it's him, and he knows it's him.

"Because I want to see the show better, ya know someone passed by here. Luna I'm pretty sure she was. I saw you do it, boy did it make me smile." I looked at his mask. An oddly shaped red X on his forehead and a largely plastered smile. That was dry humor, even for him. His voice seamed to echo in my ears, or just in my head so to speak.

" Well would you please get rid of it." I stated, this was getting ridiculous, I didn't need to waste my time with him. Not anymore that is.

"Let me think about that, nah. It's just way too fun to see you angry. "You're adorable when you get like that."" I said right along with him, I just couldn't help myself on that one. "And plus it's something to remember me by, now you'll never forget me. Even when you're off destroying the world, or something." he added quickly and annoyingly.

"I wish I could." I spat coldly. It was true, every word of it was true. I did wish I could forget. X merely looked at me for a second.

"Then why did you do it?" he questioned. Admittedly that made me shutter, I have my reasons. My personal reasons.

"That's something I ask myself every time that I think of you." I replied.

"Yeah, yeah save it. I can just replay it, I'm getting good with your mindscape." he said looking over his shoulder to her, that's right he was sitting mid air legs crossed. I had to admit he was getting pretty good with my scape, not as good as I knew I could be with mine though. Once again I ask myself why I stopped coming here in the first place.

"Ya know what? Maybe I'd undo, so-"

"Try anything and I'll cut you to ribbons before you can say 'let's make a deal'." I quoted him smirking. One of two catchphrases. _"Let's make a deal. How 'bout a game, I promise I wont lose." _or at least I think that's how the second one goes, I might be wrong. Only he knows, I'd never venture into his mind even under any circumstances. I'm too scared to see what's in there.

"Well if you didn't want to then why'd you even try it with me, you know what I do?" he asked, his smile was getting to me. It reminded me what his face was like, more horrifying than my eyes. To think I only saw an eye and a bit more of his face, it made me feel sorry for him. It was the voices, he grabbed his mask in agony, but it was too much for him. He clutched it so hard that it cracked and a piece broke off of the mask. Neither if us had wanted to see it that day, but both of us did.

"Because you're insane, who knows what you'd do." I have to be honest with him.

"I do." he chirped. That was obvious, but still it took me by surprise somehow. To think I was trying to predict the moves of X, what was I thinking trying to think like him. That's impossible to even try to attempt doing, no it's hilarious to think of doing. What a joke. "Oooh, what's so funny?" I must have been thinking like that again, looks like Pitch was right. I did think like that didn't I. No, I don't want to think about him anymore, not after what I did.

"Why do you feel like this?" he asked me. I looked at him, what was he talking about?

"What do you mean?" I asked back,

"Well first it's not polite to answer with a question, second you seam a lot sadder than when I knew you, a lot more emotionless if you know what I mean." he touched a tree and all the crevasses seamed to swirl into a sickening spiral. My eyes widened at this, something just told me that this one was my favorite tree. "It looks like you had the _life _just sucked right out of you. You look _deathly_ pale."

The jokes made me nervous, all of them. He knew me, there was something lurking in his mind. Not another one about Luna though, that's enough out of him.

"And to think I'm the _ghost_." he laughed. Tears formed in my eyes of anger. "I made a poem just for you."

"Let's here it." I clenched my fists. What more did he need if me.

"I did nothing,

You made me this way, and you will pay

I'm that little girl

I did nothing

I did not, you made me this way

You only think of blood

I only think of you

How I'm going to get you for this

You made me this way

And you're going to pay, in insanity." he looked at me. I growled under my breath, how dare he say that. I looked at him, the diamonds come again as I hold my sword in hand. He floated down but was not able to touch the ground. "Why don't you finish it, you always wanted to." he suggested darkly.

"I shall if that's you want." I replied as my sword thrusts forwards, it sounded like it went through something, he looks down at his chest. It's in there, I stare at it tightly grasped in my hand, tears pouring down my eyes and with heavy breathing. He looks at me. "Why!" I screamed, I want to get rid of him so much. Why won't he just disappear!

"You can't kill a dead person." he said as my hands let go. His wrapped themselves around it and it was in his hand. "but you can always kill a living person." he chuckled as I stumbled and the tip of the blade was pointed at my throat. He wouldn't! He pressed it only slightly to it as it slightly cut my throat, not making a fatal strike. He laughed at my fear. "But if you go, I go. So I have to keep you alive."

I glared at him. A low reason for keeping me alive, but who really knows with him. The sword comes farther away from my throat as I let out a breath of relief, how am I going to explain the cut to Jack, I promised X that I wouldn't tell anyone about my mindscape, or at least what's in it. I'd be dead if anyone knew of X and it was revealed where exactly he was.

To Jack mi amigos!

Jack couldn't believe it. _'Snow days' _really he thought to himself, it just didn't seam right. Maybe that was because like every kid in the entire world was on winter holiday at the moment. No, it sounded stupid, really stupid he told himself. To be honest he just wanted to be on better terms with Ciana, and in his mind he hadn't been doing a very good job at that.

In reality he couldn't be more wrong. If it wasn't for him then she wouldn't be there anymore, she would be split apart. He was the one that went the right direction, he helped Shadow break out, he helped her so much without even thinking about it. But even if Jack realized this then he probably just think that if it weren't for him then Pitch wouldn't hate him so much, Luna would've still been there, she would've never been in a random spot in the north pole, and neither of them would've gone through the portal, then neither of them would've gone through the portal.

Yet another blizzard howled through the night sky of a small town in Russia as Jack thought to himself. He was still nervous about Christmas though, what if Pitch was planning something? It was still a whole 8 days to go in complete silence so far. (North was very efficient with the Yetis and Elves) He sighed looking down at the town.

"Up to you wind, where ever you want to go." he said as flakes rushed past his face in the deep purple sky. He just wanted to fly at the moment, nothing really sounded like a good idea (even pulling a prank on Bunny didn't sound appealing at the moment). Stopping at another slightly snowy town he smiled looking all around. "C'mon guys, this is Canada. There should be way more snow than this!" he smiled throwing up his arms in the air from the top of a roof.

Snow speckled lightly down as he watched with glee as it came down, something felt special about it when you'd get to appreciate it. "That's more like it." he said complementing the work of the clouds. Wind gave him a gentle nudge in gratitude, she helped a lot with the direction of the snow too you know. He walked on the rim of the roof to a electric line and gently touched it with the edge of his staff. It froze with a ferny design. He could never believe himself how may people took note of the designs on Jack's own frost. (See what I did there.)

The mist came out between his teeth as he opened his lips slightly to let out air. One of his favorite things was the unique smell of the cold crisp air with freshly fallen snow to complement it. All the other seasons just didn't have that aspect to it. (I'm not kidding, fall only smells of death!)

Frozen windows, freshly snow covered streets, weak tree branches had fallen due to the weight of snow on them, it was winter alright. And Jack was able to make this one he'd just look out on and think about it.

**A.N. I thought it'd be nice for me to put Jack in a good mood for once. (It's like I hate him or something)**

**Guys I really gotta say, I'm getting more efficient with these. Ever since I made that schedule I've been producing faster. Like even faster when I only had this one! BHSG is next to be updated and Too far has been completed. (I don't really like the ending though) Although I don't really know if that affects any of you. **

**Here's something that happened. I started listening to music while writing this. The songs I listened to were The rains of Castemere from Game of Thrones and 1000 years, one of those two reminds me of Lana and Shadow. (Let's also remember that one of them has to do with Twilight, ugh makes me shutter.) If you want to check them out just go on YouTube, don't pay real money for these things by downloading. (Or do if you love it so much that you just want to listen to it on your phone or something (I don't have a phone so how should I know.).) **

**You guys have been really awesome with your patience and support via reviews and following and other things. R&amp;R, bye! **


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 8: Greeting, that's right, right?

"So Ciana, you think we should?" Jack looked at her solemnly yet with a bit of a smile, it was time, no excuses whatsoever this time. Time for Ciana to meet the guardians, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and of course she had already met Jack before. But this time was the real time for her.

"I guess it is." she said barely looking him in the eye, without ever really speaking to them she knew that she was already on their bad sides, and you could never tell what the man in the moon's opinions were most of the time. She couldn't deny his existence though. She knew knew that if she were to be on the same side as them then she'd have to at least be aware of his existence. Even she had to at least believe in someone.

There were very few things she believed in, there never was people that she did. Most of those things were certain aspects of life that were barely avoidable, like the idea of connections beyond connections and the idea of only winding rivers of different fates with no one fate set forward as one future. (It explained to her why she wasn't completely dead yet) Despite all of that she didn't see the plausibility of the multiple universes theory at all, the two should have connected though.

What you think of beliefs that would connect to each other all just connected to her own beliefs of connection. Odd the way that things worked out when you thought about it hard enough. But believing in people just didn't seam like something to do, not after certain events, especially due to Lana's past life. She never really trusted people, in fact Jack was still someone she was nervous about talking to, Shadow was a lot more trusting of him than she was. Probably more then she was ever going to be.

"This time I think really is." she nodded replying to his question. She had to do it at some point.

"Promise you won't-"

"I promise I won't." she finished taking a breath, it wouldn't be like it was last time. Think before you speak this time, don't say anything you'd end up regret. She nodded as her wings formed in a single flap. "Here's the proof."

"Well I guess then, wind if you would." he started hovering above ground slightly, even Ciana felt a slight cold breeze on her skin that made her shutter slightly. She didn't really mind the cold that much though.

"Nice breeze." she admitted regarding the wings, wind and wings just went hand in hand, obviously. "Now let's do this." her wings flapped hard down springing her up higher than Jack himself. She was soon followed by Jack. She looked around at her wings as she saw they were actually staying steady. "I'm really doing it!" she smiled, and to think Ciana was nervous about doing all this.

"You've done this before, like last time." he gave her an odd look at her reaction to it.

"No, no, no, I mean like, um how do I put it? I just never really was able to do this like this!" Jack was still just as confused by her reaction, the reason was still unclear. He just shrugged it off knowing he didn't need to care about it to much, _she's just nervous, right? It makes sense, right? _He thought to himself. She smiled as he smiled back slightly at Jack, well who else.

By now Jack Frost knew the way the way to the pole by heart with so, so, so may meetings all throughout the years that he became a guardian, and especially from the Burgess that was. The first few times that he had tried to get there on his own hadn't gone so admittedly, well, as in they were worth Bunny cracking jokes, and another time Jack just got lost in Russia. (You couldn't tell the difference between the two places, as a laugh that was.) Admittedly Jack on the inside Jack felt kind of cool about being depended on to get there.

And well, to say Ciana herself was another story all together would be truth. She was nervous but at the same time really prepared, only thinking about what to say about anything that anyone that might say. Being a demon would usually bring more than awkward situations from time to time, that and other thing, many, many other things. So many things she decided to stop counting after once trying too long ago. She was still comforted, she made somewhat of a friend with Jack, and plus how bad could someone actually be in truth right?

That was a stupid question, she was bad wasn't she? The literal worst person she knew was herself, and she really knew herself. Ciana had was always known herself in two different kinds of ways. One of them wasn't in a way no one ever really knew her as, the second, the second demon. An odd thing things were in that sort of a sense, like a very long complex riddle that should never be solved under any circumstances. That was truth, if you did then you'd really never feel the same way about Ciana. People can't understand what certain others just somehow could, Ciana trusted no one to try and understand it ever.

Nervousness flooded through her thinking about the entirety situations going on right now. Every negative aspect of her personality just came back into mind as she also thought of a few rather careless moves she had made, they had seen her once. Sight was a concern for her sometimes. This was one of those times, her appearance wasn't the most welcoming to say the very least. Being a demon sucked.

Nothing was going to go right today was it, and that wasn't just her being pessimistic.

**A.N. Hey guys too bad this was a short one. **

**I'm going to start a few new fics, that's why this was delayed because I just really want to start those ones. Shoutout to toothina123. This story has a new announcement, it's important. I will be going into my doc manager and editing as many chapters of this one as I can. Then I repost them edited and some may be longer if you decided to re-read. **

**Now I have a DA account under the name of RubandSapfire (Misspell, but I'm not paying 12$ to change it.) so yeah go check it out if you're interested. **

**See you soon and Bye with bubblegum! **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 9: Oh wait, it's not?

"Well we're here." Jack said gesturing his arms towards the place. Ciana had to admit that it looked so much larger on the outside, but not as vast as a glimpse she caught on the inside. Everything just seamed so humungous, in a way one could think that it somewhat reflected the personality of Nicholas St. North himself. But to think if it seamed this big, merely try and compare it to the size that a child's eyes would see of the place, inside and everything. Once again though it was still the very exact same size, young or old, down to every last detail.

Ciana viewed it carefully flying closer but still not even past Jack, details clung to her eyes in mere seconds. She was still nervous to do it, lying about that would be futile in every way. Her body tensed up slightly thinking about it. She had heard of the guardians of childhood before, that's what happens when you read books in a library after all. And plus with demons running throughout different places you hear of different things from different people, if that's you could even call them that. She didn't really know, it all depended on from where you stood in the argument.

She still knew where most people and "normal" spirits stood in it, they all most likely hated their kind. Little did such skeptical fools know that there were differences between demons, corrupted, and dark spirits, such few details to miss there were though. Even with that Ciana couldn't blame them, it was probably demons like her that made others think that way, she was horrible. She felt luck that she had the mask due to one of her, well let's just say more identifiable traits, yeah like any normal spirit had eyes like that. She had seen some weird appearances in her time, but never had she seen eyes like her.

It made her think again. Unfortunately her eyes also indicated that she was a fusion apparently, X was very intelligent and somehow managed to keep all the facts in his head. You see, female demons can't have black eyes, the only part that can be black is their iris'. There is still one acceptation to that, second forms. That was a different thing though.

The second form is where a demon has barely or even no control of their appearance and barely of their mental state, this is caused when an increase of the hatred and pure evil lingering in them is triggered through a certain emotional state. (or just triggered in general) One thing to note is that it's a bad idea to try and get a demon to go into this form.

Shadow's form was exceptionally a bad idea to try and face in his second form. Demons all share one thing, they're all seamed to be built for something like it or not. They each seam to be better at one specific thing than others, or at least what would seam to be a group of them. While Shadow wasn't specifically made for that, he was made able to turn off all emotions and was never given positive ones to use. And if Ciana had to put it simply, him turning off all his emotions while in his second form wasn't going to make going up against that any less terrifying. All in all it was a bad idea to get a demon in its second form, once in it was hard to get hem to come out of it.

"Hey, anybody in there?" Jack said waving a hand in front of her face, Ciana instantly snapped out of her thoughts and remembered why they were even there in the first place. "Well someone's jumpy." he still looked completely calm.

"Why are so easy going right now?" she looked at him her nervousness catching up to her in moments. Jack gave himself a small smile. "What!"

"Look, the way I see it, you really shouldn't be nervous." Ciana gave Jack a puzzled look. "I mean if I trust you, then why shouldn't the rest of the guardians?" He shrugged. Her confusion slightly eased as did her thoughts too. Yeah why shouldn't they? Oh wait, because of Jack telling them everything that's why they shouldn't.

"You know what Jack, you're right." she sighed, just letting all of her doubt suddenly fade away, somehow. After everything she had everything that happened recently, Pitch deserved all of what was coming to him. She wanted to see it, every second of it she wanted to experience. In her mind, as in within her deepest darkest of imagination she wanted to see him suffer, for every child, every spirit he murdered, every adult who's nightmares drove them utterly insane.

"You okay?" He looked at her, she snapped out of her thoughts again. Wow, for all the evil he was, Pitch was right, she did get lost in thought pretty easily. She growled to herself, this all needed to stop.

"Let's do this." she adjusted her mask, no showing her eyes to anyone. Number one rule, it was never to be broken.

"Anyone seen Frostbite lately?" Bunny asked around twirling one of his boomerangs between the furry fingers of his right hand, oops I meant paw.

"I'm pretty sure I saw him in Russia two or three days ago, big snow day coming." Tooth smiled, I was nice to see Jack back in good old action. Having fun some with his snow days. Her motherly side was really showing these days, even Jack had to admit that she felt like the mother that he never really remembered.

"That is good, but Tooth why were you in Russia?" North raised an eyebrow a Tooth. She gave a bit of a nervous sounding laugh and an embarrassed face.

"Well I was just seeing if there was anything to be concerned about, Babytooth said I needed a break, but then after a bit I saw a tooth, then another, then another, and I just got carried away." Tooth explained, it was her love of teeth that lead her to doing so. Well at least they all could get the feeling that Jack was safe and not in anymore trouble, hopefully.

Sandy made flashes of images, snowflake, kids. "You saw him in the Burgess playing with Jamie and the kids?" North looked down at him, Sandy nodded positively. He fortunately didn't see Ciana due to her darker clothing during the ambush of snowballs. A lucky break for the two.

"Of course he was." Bunny rolled his eyes smiling very genuinely, even he had to admit the thought of those kids really did warm his heart from time to time. Sophie was his favorite of them all though, but like he'd ever admit it to anyone. About the age of three when he met her, and now she was all a big girl and at the age of eight years old. "Always is." he remarked. Aw, well now he was just getting down right bubbly to say the least.

"Very good, very good, but now onto why I called you here." North started again. All their attention including Bunny who broke out of his thoughts turned to North. He eyed the room carefully, good he had everyone's attention at the moment.

"Discussing a plan to stop Pitch!" Tooth piped up, North gave her a look that only an old Russian man could, the one that said to please let him speak. "Sorry." she said putting her hands out to show embarrassment backing away from the conversation for a moment. She just couldn't help herself.

"Well if it is about Pitch then Jack would be here right now, by the way where is frostbite right now?" Bunnys' ears perked up a little raising an eyebrow.

"Jack is not coming," North let out a breath, everyone else gave the man a surprised look. "look, I am just concerned about him. He's been going through a lot lately, I am just worried about him." he started. They all looked at each other thinking on it. This was Jack they were talking.

"But when I saw Jack he looked just fine, Sandy?" Tooth looked down at him, the little golden man nervously smiled shaking yes in reassurance. Bunny just kept to his own thoughts on this one.

"Yes but you know Jack. He's kept secrets before, and what about his 300 hundred years alone?" North explained on and on. Jack was a teenager, he knew how to hide things, his emotions, all this that had recently happened may be only the tip of all one frosted over iceberg, words just came on and on between the guardians' conversation. All except one, or should I say the subject.

There was not to mention Antarctica, that was going to be something kept between him and the nightmare king himself. Or a least he hoped it'd be, Jack was uncertain about one other loose end of it all. Either way, the entire thing was just one big blur of a nightmare to Jack. At the same time it was his biggest regret, why you may ask. Though his decision was made that he'd never stoop to that kind of level, but at the same time, it was just for a moment, but he had considered saying yes. Yes to him, almost. It was almost his answer but then less than a very decimal of a second came in and he made his decision in his mind finally.

Tooth looked thinking about the last statement uttered. "Well maybe Jack-"

"I what now?" it was him. They all turned to see him, then notice came to his companion giving a nervous smile. _Just don't freak out, this was a horrible idea. _A more shocked reaction was given to the surprise of another being with him. _I feel like a monster already. _Her thoughts barely raced into her head as she tried to take it all in as they did, Jack was on another hand all together. He was the middle road, demons and spirits.

"Ah Jack, we were just talking about, who's that?" Tooth pointed to Ciana. _Yep, they hate us already. No surprise is there really? _Jack decided to keep it cool for the sake of his friends, all of them.

"Well Tooth-" he waited for less than a second, he wanted her to finish the rest of the sentence. Trust building, there needed to be a sense of trust. He had been in this kind of situation before with Jamie and an other believer of his from out of town.

"I'm Ciana." she stepped forward slightly catching on quickly, one step with your other foot following behind to come beside the other one. Stand up completely straight as can be, try to look at least somewhat confident in yourself and such other things, the one thing you learned from a culture bent on perfection that was worth remembering. Being bent on perfection left a fear in minds though, one slip up was barely less than tolerable, and any defiance what so ever would get you into a living hell, in both physiological and even worse psychological tortures. Ciana remembered something she had said to Volga once.

"_It's rare enough that any of us escaped unscathed or even in one piece." she said thinking on the subject matter to herself. "But it's even rarer that anyone escapes with their sanity." _she stuttered thinking about it, it was true.

The guardians took a more ready to fight yet not offensive stance, she backed away half a step with the other foot not following. _Keep it together. _She stood silent, the blame on herself surrounded her almost choking her thoughts in consumption. They on the other hand were of differences, Jack analyzed the situation, North wanted to say something but just couldn't find the words, Sandy'd follow mark like Tooth, Bunny clutched his boomerangs hard enough to start hurting to an unnoticeable degree. He was waiting for her or North, but to his surprise she only stood there looking slightly nervous.

Jack silently sighed rolling his eyes, and they said he immature. Time to break all this nearly silent tension. He stood between the two "groups" and let a breath between the two he gestured his hands out slightly towards both. "Guys stop it." North was surprised, though he hadn't noticed it, Jack maturity had really grown in the last few years of becoming a guardian. Though he had never been able to show it, but now was the perfect time to. "This is going nowhere."

"But Jack you said-" North started to reason with him then was stopped by Jack with a look that demanded trust, Jack spoke with his eyes from time to time.

"Drop it, she's here to help." He said calmly. Ciana gave them a look from under the mask of both sincerity and proof to his claims. Her gloved fingers curled on her left hand, it was her turn to speak for herself.

"If I may, I'd like to speak. Despite what you may have heard about me, Jack speaks the truth. Look, I'm sorry about what I've done, but being honest I'm pretty sure the enemy of your enemy would be your aly." her eyebrow raised as she explained herself, oh lord she hoped that they'd buy it. Apologies weren't her strong suit and probably never would be. She bit the inside of her mouth focusing on each guardian for a moment. She didn't feel any sense of trust in the area and even a few elves stopped to see what was going on from a safe distance.

Admittedly she felt nervous, trust was always the one very biggest issue, and like her emotion halves were a large help to that. Shadow on one hand was never given any positive emotions, and Lana was way worse. She felt claustrophobic when surrounded by too many people and had major trust issues, some of them may just be considered unsolvable on the other hand.

"Jack you've got to be kidding me, how are we supposed to trust this?!" Bunny exclaimed extending his arm with his whole hand pointing to her. Her body tensed up a bit, then when it wasn't followed by any other words. It surprised her, usually the word this described her was followed with an insult to her being a fusion or just her race in general. It felt refreshed to not hear something like that for once.

"Yeah I do, gotta problem with that." Jack said folding his arms and smirking at Bunny rather confidently. _Oh hell no he's not! Maybe we should intervene. _She thought about what to maybe say if needed now.

"I mean she won't even take her mask off!" the slightly annoyed pooka replied now glaring at Jack. Jack laughed a little, yeah no, that wasn't happening any time soon. There were a few things that weren't going to happen, that was one of them. Jack could name a few others, but not at the moment.

"Yeah so, I still trust her." he shrugged with a care free look on his face compete with his own fun little grin. Play it cool for once he thought to himself, Bunny'd be angry so he'd have to upper hand.

"Jack stop!" Ciana stepped out. Oh wow Bunny seamed tall compared to, it was one tiny thing she always envied. The fact that ever other fusion she had seen had always for some reason had been taller than her. Then she had to wonder, what exactly was he. "And you too, Kangaroo?" she smiled nervously, the shocked look on Bunny's face quickly turned to one of absolutely boiling furry with slight confusion. Jack though, his laughter ran ramped through the room.

"See...You really are a kangaroo... It's... Not just...Me!" Jack exclaimed in between major laughs and snorts, Ciana felt really sorry for Bunny, this must be so embarrassing for him. Ciana blushed a little, black blood. _Nice going there genius, now the quote on quote "kangaroo" hates us. Sorry but he looked so much like one, I think I feel doubt? Keep trying, you'll get it eventually. _Admittedly he wasn't the only one laughing, North had to admit it was actually kind of amusing seeing someone else call Bunny a kangaroo for once.

"North!" Tooth scolded him through a slightly hidden smile, she couldn't help it either.

"I'm so sorry, um...?" Ciana felt really ashamed of what she had said, and plus having an aly hating wasn't exactly the best way to introduce yourself. Bunny seamed stern but still not as angry as he was before.

"Bunny, the Easter Bunny." he said firmly, somehow he was the only kind of person that could say that without you laughing. She nodded, he swore something just seamed off about Jack's new friend. For one her skin was to pale, at least Pitch's brought some color in sunlight, but this was way too unnatural for even the humanoid rabbit. It was too pale.

"Bunny." Tooth said stepping closer to him. _Oh boy time to talk to the birdie. Hey, I was nervous, and besides she's obviously a humming bird. _This was going to be hard, Ciana wasn't exactly the best around people like Toothina. People that are really up in your face, really bubbly, yeah those kind of people were the kind that Ciana didn't like to be around.

"Um so can can we just maybe, I don't know, try and think of a way to stop Pitch. I mean we're all on the same side and everything." she suggested, she really didn't want to talk to Tooth at the moment, or ever if possible. How did this woman ever discipline herself enough to learn to fight she had to wonder. Jack pointed at his teeth with a nervous smile, Ciana was reminded. Another thing than her eyes were different were her teeth, they were all jagged. While it didn't look like it at first, they were different to say the very least about them. But then again, what do you really say about teeth?

"Well then I guess you're right." Tooth said with a surprising hint of motherliness in her voice, Ciana was impressed. "The children are top priority after all." Jack felt relived, he never pointed it out but he did notice the teeth before. If Tooth had seen them, she probably would've flipped. "After all, Christmas is in only like less than a week."

Ciana beamed on her own personal success, one step at a time. But for once she felt something totally different, she felt actually, slightly, maybe even comfortable around other people. It was odd to think like this. "No it cannot be like this, can it?" she whispered silently enough for no one else to here to herself.

**A.N. Hey guys, this was over do. But it was just so hard to write this one plus with other fanfics I've been working on. This one took a lot of research on all of the guardians to help make this one happen. For some reason I get nervous when writing them, it's so weird guys. Either way it all did happen, and it was great thing too. This chapter is technically number 33 so this one is special chapter. **

**This chapter means one secret just for this one. The summary is written in Ciana's point of view, not Luna's. **

**Another thing I want to address is something at the moment, due to this one being a special. It's a very important, and unlike all the others this one needs to be answered, so please do so by reviews or pms. Why? I look back reading chapters and I didn't like this story one bit at all. None of it until way later chapters. So what made this one readable for you, the summary sucked and it was so rough in the beginning with a few spelling mistakes along the way too. So i though, why would people follow and favourite this, I never figured it out. Please tell me why you actually liked this one, why it stuck out to you above other better ones you could have been reading? This feels necessary to me, so please take this into consideration for my sanity's sake. **


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 10: What's a haven

Ciana almost felt relief as Tooth answered her, she could see Jack giving her a smile leaning on his staff. Admittedly it was much more charming than what made her feel comfortable, but yet the genuineness was still clearly visible. In fact it was there so much that she couldn't help but give a small smile herself, her heart almost seamed to feel warm on the inside. It really did feel like this was going on and going well on the inside. But still she really couldn't get past him, there was just something about him that made her feel rather strange around the winter spirit, something rather strange indeed.

Jack also felt satisfied with the results as well. Tooth really seamed to take interest in getting to know her, but then again he could still remember his first time meeting the guardians. Well he could sort of see the resemblance in that sense, at least there was no sack. He had grown to resent that sack always seeing it he just kept thinking about how air tight it was being stuck inside of there.

But this was much more different, though they wouldn't know this time it was a lot more difficult Jack thought to himself. And yet there was still a slight disappointment to it all that Jack's mind held onto, we'll one and a bit more. During the past time they had spent together Jack had learned about Ciana, but being honest he didn't really know her. He felt as though he knew barely knew her, Ciana's personality was still a blank fog to him. And as if meeting Shadow and Lana while he still didn't really know her wasn't really going to help all that confusion.

He gave a silent sigh to himself, he kind of now wished he knew other spirits. The ones who may be around his age, he heard of one who had never been identified, but he just could never seam to find him. There was a reason for that. The guardians said that he was a demon anyway so he wasn't even worth ever trusting.

That was another thing he had to think to himself, demons in general. Spirits according to North were to be stayed away from, that annoyed him in a way. His curiosity always seemed to get in the way of everything that considered off limits. Sure it was off limits, but what if they didn't know about it? Despite what North had warned him, Jack decided to ask Tooth. She seamed less resentful of it, but still hesitant to talk about the subject.

What he did learn was interesting. He learned about how some demons were not able to keep a physical form on earth, so they needed to use vessels which they could take control of.

Tooth had apparently dealt with this sort of thing and had to ask around to get information on it. A young girl's father had been abusing her despite had been a caring father until a certain point. When he had knocked out a tooth she had put it under her pillow and stayed up all night waiting for her. Sneaky she was managing to catch her. Tooth had no idea how to handle it, so she had to ask around to get help for the girl.

Wow, he had really learned a lot from that. But it still didn't explain her. Ciana was different from that, sure Jack was still a little nervous about the future of her stability, (with both her fusion and her sanity) but she didn't really seamed like she really know about certain things. Like there were probably some things that she would have strong opinions of them but may not be able to talk about them in a way that was considered accepted.

It made him think again, but this time more about demons in general. He really did learn a lot from those last few days, and he got to meet the demon king. While he didn't exactly know what those demons had done, but forced fusion did seam like a bit much.

The way he spoke and the way he knew how to just break a person (or demon) made Jack realize something, there was no safe place. Jack had the guardians, the children, Manny if he was really desperate, but demons were a different story. Spirits seamed to hate them for their likeness to someone like Pitch, and the demon king seamed to be even worse knowing an opinion might resolve in such a punishment. At this point he really didn't want to learn more and asking Ciana about it didn't seam like a good idea. They had no where to go as a safe place, there was always the idea of either punishment or discrimination.

What if the guardians found out she was a demon he feared internally? Would they be willing to accept it, what would her reaction be, what would they say about Jack? Jack felt nervous about it all, but he really did see a reason for sympathy to the demons despite what other spirits said before him. Maybe they weren't evil per say, just confused and scared.

**A.N. don't worry the next chapter will be more action packed, include the guardians way more, and way less thought provoking I swear. ;) This time I just wanted to evaluate Jack's slights thoughts on demons, and talk more about demons in general. After all, this is one of those chapters. The kind where I just give you guys some food for thought, hopefully it wasn't boring. Please do let me know what your opinion was of the ideas of this chapter and if it was in character of Jack to think about these sorts of things? **

**On a brighter note, have you guys ever heard the song "I have time", I didn't then my friend showed made me listen and I fell in love. And if you were wondering, I was having document trouble and it's what caused me such a delay. (That and tests piling up.) But now I have posted that new fic and am getting back to this one finally. **

**One last thing before I wrap this up in a bow. There was one set of lines I token out from that really long chapter during when Jack and Ciana were walking down the hall and discussing fusions, I thought you guys might want to read what could've been. **

"Funny, I thought you already knew about fusion, I heard humans do it all the time." She glanced back at him, Jack was confused at her. Since when did humans fuse, wouldn't Jamie tell him about this if they did?

"What do you mean humans can fuse?" He didn't catch on to what she was implying.

"You know when humans do that thing to prove their love for each other. They prefer not to forget it in front of other humans and with immense privacy. When they synchronize there bodies in a certain way. It doesn't always work though, but when it does it doesn't create a form of the two of them. When it does it usually creates a smaller human…." Ciana had to look back at Jack. He looked confused and really uncomfortable at what she just said, but she didn't get it.

**This is why I rated this T, for things like that! (Kids I ain't explaining that to you!)**

**Recap before I go away and work on the next chapter. I want opinions on the demons and as always thank you to the one person who answered my question from the last chapter, Bye! **


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 11: A small but still problematic trust issue

Bunny didn't feel right about it the to say the least, as in something felt very off putting to him. And it wasn't just the whole kangaroo thing that was annoying him, though it was a part of it. (Not a part that he was going to admit) The problem was Ciana, he didn't feel very good around her. Or even comfortable for that matter. Something was he just off about her that he really couldn't point out directly, it was just her. He felt as though he could sense her presence in a negative way, as though the air around her was thicker than blood. The part rabbit in him said predator, and the warrior inside said to keep a hand the boomerangs at all times. She seamed too nervous, she had to be hiding something. But he didn't trust her, and by the look of things she didn't trust him either.

Tooth was a completely different story from Bunny. She was thrilled in a way to meet someone new who was willing to help, and not to mention another female in general. Sorry, but getting to know each other she had always felt awkward and alone from time to time. All the sociable energy come onto her all at one big rush, she tried to stay calm but it was still just so exciting for her. While Ciana didn't prefer Tooth's rather odd and up personal social behaviors, but she also couldn't help but feel warmed up slightly on the inside by her genuine motherliness.

Sandy's opinion was probably the most interesting of every other guardian, as in he didn't really have one formed. He didn't really get anything from the way she talked, no distinctive accent in the way she talked, and nothing all that interesting was said by Ciana. Not being able to talk wasn't exactly the biggest help either, it had always been an annoyance to him. And it was at this point it was really starting to bug him, because he wanted you know more. He wanted a real opinion of Ciana, but for now he'd just have to wait and watch.

North also had quite the opinion of his own. He trusted Jack, and that meant trusting him to have good judgment especially seeing as he was a people person. But still hesitant knew to remain slightly judgmental of her, but at the same time he also saw this as a test for Jack.

And analyzing North had begun. Her behavior seamed very nervous in a different way than you'd expect. It was the kind of nervousness that you'd show when you know you've messed up. He knew why, they all knew why, and she and Jack knew why the most. She had messed up, and she knew it. North saw the slight guilt in her eyes despite them being mask covered, and there was a lot of it.

He was still split on his full opinion. On one hand her darker colored clothing and the fact she wore the mask gave off the sense of untrusting.

Even if her eyes were concealed it was there basically looming over her. Ciana obviously wanted forgiveness for what she had done, and she wanted to help. To make things right. At this point North was willing to at least try and forgive her, but at this point he also saw it as a test for Jack. Time to see if he had made the right choice. And he hoped by the man for the moon's sake that it was.

Bunny gave a slight snarl, North looked over at him. "Something wrong Bunny?" Bunny's attention to Ciana turned away now to North.

"Jack, Tooth, a moment?" Bunny called over sternly. Jack hovered over thinking about what did he do this time. Tooth gave Ciana a comforting smile before turning her head and buzzing over to the rest of the guardians.

Ciana's P.O.V (just for a little bit)

Ciana felt like there was more trouble to come her way. Why can't I just get a small break? Then it came to her, she deserved it. Why did she have to throw that knife, things would've been so much better for everyone. But I had to be stupid didn't I? I just had to ruin your life, didn't I Luna?

I really do wish you were here instead of me, you know I don't like people. And people (spirits especially) don't like demons. Just a matter of fact. You would've done such a better job than me. You would've been a guardian.

I feel a slight ache in my chest thinking about it. Please don't get upset guys, it'd be so embarrassing to explain my little relationship thing to the rest of them. Do I really need another reason for them not to trust me.

Wow, I really am bad at this. I had to give a silent laugh at how bad I am at this. Sure you could be antisocial, but you weren't me. Thank whoever you want to for that. I get so scared when I talk to more than one person, so as you could or might imagine this was a living hell for me. Now I'm sorry about the hallucinations I ever gave you.

I've got a lot to apologize for, and I guess while they are talking I can make a start.

To the guardians mi amigos!

"What'd I do this time?" Jack asked giving a slight sigh. Bunny growled under his breath, this wasn't the time for his sarcastic optimism. This was serious business.

"Jack that sheila you brought, I don't like her." He folded his arms, Jack gave a groan in response to him. After all the trouble he had been through just to help her even meet these people, and now he had to deal with this.

"Look, if this is about the whole kangaroo thing-"

"This is not about the kangaroo thing!" He snapped back at Jack.

"Bunny, Jack!" Tooth scolded the two of them. Sandy could already feel something bad was going to happen, and it was probably too late to stop it by the time he would be able to get involved.

"Then what is it?" Jack had completely ignored Tooth's motherly scolding. It was now probably too late Sandy thought to himself.

"Jack." North tried to stop what was probably going to become an argument between the two, again. But this time Jack had gone to far to be questioned for his or Ciana's actions. If he didn't trust her then why didn't he talk to her about it.

Then the bickering began. Bunny was on the verge of shouting as Jack just kept it coming. Both Tooth and North were trying to find a way to make the two stop. Sandy and Ciana were left there just trying to make sense of it or thinking of what to do.

**This may seem like an odd choice, but to Pitch!**

Everything was going surprisingly well at the moment. Fear was spreading just so thinly enough for the guardians not to notice, and they were too focused on Christmas to suspect it.

Pitch gave a wicked smile at his globe. "I've gotten smarter Manny, I know not to attack Christmas. Did you ever really think I was that stupid." He looked up. Despite being his enemy, Manny was a great listener, better than those bloody nightmares.

Speaking of which, one gave a small nay from behind him, Pitch turned around. The nightmare looked at him, she looked anxious. He ran his hand along the side her face. "I know, I know, you're just so excited to get out aren't you? Not quite yet. Soon, soon you and all your and friends will be able to spread all your wonderful nightmares into the world." He purred to her comfortingly.

He just needed a certain person to make sure that it would work. He presumed that maybe Ciana had been able to earn the guardians' trust. Not a large problem though, it'd be just as well either way. Demons were interesting to Pitch, and they were definitely worth having one on your side. That was why he had kept a few books, all he needed was one of them.

Ciana had been a failure to him, the fact that she had a strange morality was slightly annoying. The fact she had killed Luna was his real breaking point, Luna could've been quite useful to Pitch. She had a weaker mind than most, and in her physical state the fearling could've easily possessed her. It would have been perfect, there was one thing that she could do that maybe taken Pitch a longer time to figure it out. Long term nightmares.

But that had passed away from him, much to his annoyance. Now he had to use a backup plan. He slowly walked around from cavern room to room. Finally at the his dimly lit library Pitch ran his ghostly pale finger across the books. Then the books came to a stop, beside them on the shelf the satchel lay. He grabbed it off the shelf and opened it. All that was inside was a book. The one he needed.

Pitch took a look at the front. Black with silver corners, but there was still one image on front. An uneven red x.

**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry for that, but I had to. Also, wow I was too slow to update. Reason for this was I was dealing with another Fandom that I am no longer a part of on here. ( Feel free to report Travis2016 for writing child po**) But now I have more time to work on this and a few other things. (Like my new story!) Not just that, but also I was working on my da. Yeah, you can tell with my new picture.**

**This was hard to write, but once I got to it I felt better. Sure this wasn't as action packed as promised, but at least it did raise a few plot points.**

**So just r&amp;r, and happy March break, Bye to you wonderful people! Until next time! ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 12: What we see, what we are

**A.N. I'm going to do a note here for a few reasons. One, to warn you right now, this chapter focuses on a character and is very strange. But it is very important to the storyline of this fanfic. Also I won't be updating for a while because I need to update 3 stories, I think. Now with all that out of the way, onto chapter 12!**

I know this may sound really odd, but to X! (I remembered him, how about you?)

Mindspace is an interesting place. Deep within a being's subconscious there it just is. To think it was so important to the being, and yet most beings have never been to the mindspace. Did they even realize the importance of it, how dangerous to them it could be if someone else were to destroy it. Not even destroy the mindspace, but to shatter it. Even a break could cause absolutely traumatic effects to the being in the physical plane.

No one knew that better than X. He was a master of the mindspace. He knew how it worked, how to bring the mindspace and reality without splitting the fabrics that held them together. Illusions could become part of the physical plane, and even become within reality. That was how magic tended to work. There were probably exceptions though.

That wasn't how he used it against people. No, no, no, he preferred to use it in a much different from, in a much more effective form. How does physiologically tormenting someone sound, probably pretty stupid. Not when you're X it isn't.

Now Ciana's mindspace was rather boring to him. Just a mass forest of pine trees with a few clearings. But since he would have to be summoned to have a slight physical form, it was "home". So if this place is broken, destroyed, or shattered, then so was X.

X looked. There was the clearing with the two rocks. They had taken a smooth grey color to them and there was still a bit of moss growing on one of them. He stepped on the edge of one of them, foot curling around the ovular shape of the rock.

"C'mon kid, I know you're here." He muttered slightly annoyed. Whilst his left foot stayed curved, his right foot slowly keeping form around the rock turned him looking in all directions. "You promised to be here." They were still a no-show. That just annoyed him even more.

"X, I'm sorry I was late!" his head turned attention to her voice. She sounded slightly panicked. "But I'm he-"

"Here now, I know what you're going to say kid. Remember?" X sighed turning to her and starring into a pair of deep blue eyes. She gave a nod to him in response. "But out of curiosity's sake, what possibly kept you?"

"It's happened again. I don't know if I can fight for much longer." Her eyes turned away from his mask and onto the ground. X gave a laugh, she glared at him for it. "It's not funny!" she shouted back in defense. He held up a hand telling her to be calm while he finished laughing.

"Okay fine, it's just the irony of it all." He smiled from under the mask, there was already a smile on the outside of the mask.

"How is it ironic!?" didn't he get the seriousness of the situation? "X, I'm disappearing. Nothing can stop it, and it's been hurting me!" tears lied rest at the edge of her eyes. X held a smile underneath, as much as he wouldn't like to admit he always had enjoyed pain. It didn't matter who it was inflicted on, he just secretly adored it. Only physical though.

"Well, she wanted to protect you, but as doing so she is harming you." He explained. She glared at him.

"You're insane X." She mumbled under her breath. X leaned towards her closely.

"And you think I don't already know that?" his voice had become so hush it was near whisper. It made her exceptionally uncomfortable, she trusted him but also knew he could possibly become spastic in personality. He could be threatening, but then absolutely collected from second to second. She merely thought of the time he had nearly broken her wrist in an outrage but became more quiet and disregarding of the incident. _And to think he said he's even more unstable in the physical plane._

He leaned back to a standing position in an instant. "But isn't this about your stability, not mine?" I swear his voice echoes in my head.

"X I'm worried about you." She looked at him. His neck turned in perplexity making a sickening snap sound. Her body shook in disgust, he was always twisting his body until was supposed to break. But they didn't. Her body tightened at the sound.

"Sorry, too far perhaps. I know you don't like to hear that sound, you don't want to remember it don't you?" He questioned the girl soothingly. She wasn't looking at him but she could tell he was moving around her. His voice did make her feel a bit better admittedly.

_We're going into pov again guys._

"Why did they hurt you?" his voice had become so hush once again. I could feel his hand below my neck and upper back leading me down to sit on a rock beside him. It didn't feel creepy at all, it just felt like he was really trying to help. It felt genuine. One tear finally escapes from my eye and slithers down my cheek. I can feel his finger brush on my cheek as the tear is brought away from the side. "It's not okay what they do to you. They break you because they want to, they make you broken, and they can't fix it, no one can!"

"They broke you?" I questioned quietly to myself. He noticed as he stopped the thoughts that he was lost in. "Why did they hurt you?" his body language became uncomfortable, but not towards me.

"I-I was too different from the others, defective. A half breed of demons, and, and.. it kept going, and it wouldn't stop. And they. What did they?" He clutched the sides of his head panicking to himself. "I wanted to see them, to hurt me, no them, all of them!"

Oh no, not another one. X is having another freak out, last time when I tried to calm him down he…. I know what he did. He made me see what he saw. Everything was flashing and it hurt a lot, you could hear voices screaming inside of my head. I knew they weren't real, but what if he does?

I have to do something. "X look at me." I said calmly. He won't will he.

"You're not really here…I'm not…. Defective…..worthless… I can't….Stop it, stop it!..." He just kept on going, it sounds like he's in pain. What he says keeps getting worse to hear.

"X please!" I grabbed his wrist. He throws my hand off his as I put both of them up to show I'm not going to hurt him anymore. I have him looking at me. I'm so scared right now, but I have to help him. "X calm down, you're okay. They're not hurting you."

"No! Who are you?" He goes back to his memories of torture as you can hear him talking like before.

"X, it's me, i-it's Luna." I explain slowly. Was this what it was like for Jack?

"Luna?" He choked out. I feel so petrified on the inside but still so happy, he's coming from the memories.

"Yes, that's it. I'm Luna, remember, we, you helped me. I died, but then you helped me. I was scared, but then you helped with the nightmares. You explained it, why I'm here. Do you remember?" I smiled with tears running down my face. Please remember.

"Luna, I, I think I. I can remember you. You weren't scared." I was so happy to hear that from him. But them came back the words, one of them being defective.

"No X, you're not! Look at me, you're okay. J-just give me your hand." Slowly our hands meet. Just remember what he did to me Luna, maybe that'll help him. I place one hand on his right hand. "I'm going to draw a few lines on your wrist, okay?" He nods positive to me. "I want you to breathe in, and when I nod breathe out, okay?" same response, fortunately. If this doesn't work I don't know what to do.

He actually let's me hold his wrist to my surprise, I placed my left hand under his arm holding his wrist to hold it steady. I just have to show him that I'm not a threat. Now I can start with the lines.

Just draw a square, one line, two lines, three, four. I gave him a small nod, I hear him breath out. I'm so relieved and my eyes become even more blurry from more tears. One more square, another breath out. I don't even have to nod this time. He knew how it worked. He taught me. Who knew it'd work for X too?

"Am I, am I.." He said quietly repeatedly. Another square, another breath.

"Okay, you're okay. See, you're doing great." I smile as one tear falls off my face and on his wrist. A violent jerk back causes me to tighten my grip a bit more than before. Despite what he sees, I'm absolutely terrified right now. I'm so scared, what if I can't do this, what if I make a mistake, I don't want to hurt him.

_We'll, you're in the mindspace of an old enemy of mine._

I can still remember him, and yet I can barely remember who I am. The only thing I could remember was what Pitch did to me, and barely any of Jack. Then when I started having troubles with the memories, all the nightmares, he helped me. He told me not to get involved in him at all, but nothing like this had ever happened before. Or at least not to X.

"What did I-" I looked up at him, my hand trembling a little. He must have seen the tears in my eyes. "I scared you, didn't I?...You see, this is why-"

"I'm fine X." I interrupt him, sorry but not till you've calmed down.

"Well I can breathe on my own, thank you." His voice sounded slightly irritated. That admittedly made me laugh a little, and I'm guessing that was his plan.

"I didn't mean to do that, sorry." Guilt came straight back to me. Obviously to his annoyance, but I just couldn't help it.

He gave a small sigh. "I don't care how much you say that, but it's still not true. Got it kid?" wow, it feels like I was the one who was freaking out the whole time.

It's so odd when I think about X. For all the people he hates he can really be caring. He doesn't care about any of the relations I've had, but for some reason it doesn't seam like him. Maybe he assumed we have something in common, yeah maybe? There's just one thing he's mentioned before that I've always meant to ask him about. What's a mercy stone?

**A.N. I'm back for giving a goodbye for maybe 2 weeks. And of course some of you might be going "Luna! Oh my God Luna!" (or maybe not, I'm not you) And yes this chapter does have some parallels to something that recently happened to me. (But I'm the only one of my friends who knows about the panic square.) Little did I know that games like deemo could take you out of a situation. It wasn't my worst case of a freak out in a social situation, but it felt pretty bad.**

**One unrelated note. (Deals with an LGBT theme, be warned.) People should learn to respect transgender people. It's not that hard. If they say they're a boy, then don't call them a she. And I don't care who you are, you absolutely cannot call them and it! I'm sick and tired of people call trans people it(s)! Please know the term it is very degrading, and it may make them feel like they aren't even a person! To all religious people, you have to know when to draw the line of involvement. It's not your life. (That was for a friend of mine, people are disrespectful of him (female to male) and when say a teacher is addressed about harassment they always call him a girl.)**

**Never mind that though. I will explain the situation with Luna further in a later chapter, and the next chapter that I post will be a guardian one. If you guys have any suggestions I'd love to hear from you. (I'm not the best writer, but I do love hearing people's opinions it helps me know what you see when you read.) **

**So r&amp;r and thank you for reading, see you in 2 weeks. Bye! **


	37. Need to read

Attention to all readers of Secrets!

In the last few chapters I started regretted writing most of the chapters I had written previously. Don't get me wrong, I despised (something always felt off about them them as soon as I posted them, but I now hate them even more. Even my last chapter wasn't on par with the earlier days. So I got to thinking. And now I have two options for the direction of the story.

One, put it up for adoption. The new parent will discuss plans plot wise with me via private message. (Full details will be discussed if it happens) If this is adopted then I will notify you of who adopted it.

Now onto number two, rewrite the story. Not from the beginning, but from the rotting point. The first chapter of part two. It's been a long time, but when I'm bored and thinking about my account is get a million ideas that are much better than my first try.

It's been nearly two years since I posted the first chapter, and now it honestly kind of hurts to post now. I don't want it to hurt when I post it. I read it, all of it. I can see why some of you stopped following after a certain point. I'm sorry that I ever put it out there to read. I actually forgot I wrote it in the earlier chapters. (Not to be a narcissist)

I'll be putting a pole up to vote, or leave your thoughts in the review section, or just pm me. Please help me, I want a better story back, I want what I started out with. Thank you for being so amazing and sticking through it, you're all wonderful people. That's why I know you'll help me make the right choice.

-RubyandSapphire


End file.
